The Loud 10: Omnitrix Team Adventures
by Harriet546
Summary: Lincoln Loud, the boy with ten sisters, a Nanite bodied step brother (Rex Salazar Loud), the Omnitrix Team and the Omnitrix itself under the hero identity of L-10 is heroic as always. Join Lincoln and the Omnitrix Team as they go through adventures with heroic friends to protect Earth and other worlds like it. (Inspired by The Loud 10 by GokuSannin9000).
1. Chp 1: Creature Power Strength

1:

It was a nice morning when the Wild Kratts' Tortuga was hovering through the sky.

"Why are we going to Royal Woods, Michigan again?" Aviva asked.

"Because we're going Creature Adventuring with Lincoln Loud" Martin spoke.

"Also known as the hero named L-10" Chris added.

"L-10? You mean the superhero kid who and the Omnitrix Team protect Royal Woods from bad aliens, Evos, monsters, criminals and stuff?" Koki asked.

"Yep. The one and only. And uses the alien device known as the Omnitrix on his left wrist to transform into 35 different kinds of aliens by choice" Chris said.

"Finally. I've been waiting to use one of the DNA samples of the Omnitrix for the Creature Power Suits for a long time" Aviva mentioned.

"Really? For the Creature Power Suits?" Chris and Martin both asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Tetramand, Pyronite, Florauna, Kineceleran, Vulpimacer, Methosian, Galvan, Loboan, and even Necrofriggian" Aviva classified.

"It's surprising that there are different species" Koki said.

"Yeah. Some of the aliens in the Omnitrix have many things in common with the animals we had creature adventures with. Like Wildmutt to dogs. Or XLR8 to Cheetahs" Martin start off.

"Or Blitzwolfer to wolves. Or even Cannonbolt to pangolins" Chris added when their screen monitor began beeping.

"The map says we're close by. Full speed ahead, Jimmy" Koki told. "You got it" Jimmy said as they flew down to Royal Woods.

* * *

 _L-10_

 _He's a kid, and he wants to have fun!_

 _But when you need a superhero, he and the Omnitrix Team get the job done._

 _L-10_

 _With his teammates and a device that he wears on his arm,_

 _He can change his shape and save the world from harm._

 _When trouble's taking place,  
_

 _They get right in it's face._

 _L-10_

 _When lives are on the line,_

 _It's hero time!_

 _L-10_

* * *

Moments later, Lincoln and the Omnitrix Team were just arrived at the park.

"Lincoln, how long until they get here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"The Kratt Brothers said they'd be here in a minute" Lincoln answered.

"I wonder if Aviva and Koki need any help with their technology. My nanites can activate or deactivate any machine I touch at my will" Rex spoke.

"We already know Rex. Besides, I might use my powers to boost them up in case they need it" Jazz mentioned.

"Good thing you're not a bad ¼ Illumitarian like your sister. Ow!" Kevin commented earning a zap from Ronnie Anne.

"Can you smell them yet, Chase?" Julie asked.

"Hm, well they're getting closer. Great that I can smell from a distance as the Half-Varakonian who transforms into dinosaurs. And here they come now" Chase sniffed as the Tortuga arrived.

"They're finally here" Lincoln responded as the Omnitrix Team greeted the Wild Kratts.

"Hey Omnitrix Team" Chris greeted.

"You guys made it" Jazz said.

"Of course we did" Martin said.

"Hola Ronnie Anne" Aviva greeted.

"You too, Aviva" Ronnie Anne greeted back.

"So, how's it going?" Martin asked.

"Well, we've been having a day off from fighting bad guys in Royal Woods" Rex spoke.

"Cool. That means we can make a creature adventuring about one of the aliens in the Omnitrix" Chris said.

"Really? That sounds cool" Julie said in excitement.

"So, what do you think Lincoln?" Jazz asked.

"I guess that would be okay" Lincoln accepted.

"Awesome!" Chris and Martin both responded.

"Great. With Rex's help and whatever alien you choose, I get the Creature Power Discs ready in a snap" Aviva said.

"Don't get too hasty. My nanites work like weapons to protect the innocent or my teammates" Rex said.

"Hold on. Let me Rex, Chase and I get my Creature Power Disc kit" Aviva said as she, Rex and Chase went inside the Tortuga.

"So, Julie, where's Pattifly? Isn't she with you?" Chris asked.

"Yes, he is. But I'm letting her rest in my Lady Rose earrings" Julie mentioned.

"Good. A few minutes without her voice" Kevin commented getting another zap from Ronnie Anne.

"Guess your magic training with the plumbers is paying off" Martin complimented.

"Thanks. Getting better at it" Ronnie Anne said.

"Guys, maybe we should go into our hero outfits first" Lincoln mentioned.

"Good point" Jazz agreed as Pattifly just appeared from Julie's bag.

"Pattifly, bright wings!" Julie commanded as Pattifly entered the earrings and made Julie turn into Lady Rose while Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Jazz and Kevin also changed into their hero outfits as L-10, Lucky Girl, Light Queen and The Absorber.

"What do guys think?" Jazz asked.

"Cool. And perfect record for timing" Chris said. "Good thing we always keep a low profile while doing this" Ronnie Anne said.

"Okay, we're ready now" Kevin said.

"Great! A Creature Adventure about L-10 and the Omnitrix Team!" The Kratts both said in excitement.

"Let's just wait for the guys and Aviva to get back with her disc making kit" Jazz said.

Unknown to them was a Zachbot that just recorded everything after the Omnitrix Team's outfit change.

* * *

Moments later at the Zach Varmitech headquarters building, Zach Varmitech just got the recording send by the spying Zachbot.

 _"Great! A Creature Adventure about L-10 and the Omnitrix Team!"_ The message repeated when Zach noticed it.

"What?! Now the Wild Ratts are having creature adventures with L-10 and the Omnitrix Team?! The famous L-10 whose been saving Royal Woods by turning into different aliens and his team of other kids who are just as famous?! No fair!" Zach complained as he continued to watch the recording.

"So, which alien are you gonna turn into?" Chris asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" Lincoln answered as Zach got an idea.

"That's it! Maybe if I capture L-10, I'll discover the secret to how he turns into aliens and use it against those Wild Ratts and get my hands on their technology. Zachbots, set course for Royal Woods! Hahahaha!" Zach laughed evilly as his plane left his headquarters to Royal Woods.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Royal Woods park, Rex, Chase and Aviva came out of the Tortuga with Aviva's Creature Power Disc maker.

"We're back guys" Rex said with him and Chase also in their hero outfits (as Gen-X and Dino-Fang).

"I got it. How about Big Chill?" Lincoln asked scrolling the Omnitrix dial to Big Chill's hologram.

"Yeah. I've been eyeing that one for a while now" Aviva agreed. "In order to get the data for the Creature Power Disc, we'll need the information of Big Chill himself" Chris said.

"Okay then. Here goes" Lincoln said as he pressed the Omnitrix and turned into Big Chill.

" **Big Chill! That's perfect** " Big Chill spoke.

"Awesome!" The Kratt brothers both responded.

"You think it'll work?" Jazz asked.

"Don't worry. Aviva got a little help from me and Chase" Rex said.

"We both made sure it capable of making disc with the Creature Powers of whatever alien Lincoln transforms into" Chase added.

"Okay L-10, let's see what Big Chill can do" Aviva said.

"You got it. Watch this Kratt bros" Big Chill said as he unleashed his ice breath.

"Yep. Very familiar with the ice breath and the intangibility. Perhaps with a closer examination would help" Aviva said as her kit scanned Big Chill's whole body.

"Okay, let's begin. This will be my best Creature Power Suit yet" Aviva said as she began to run some test on Big Chill's abilities.

"Can't wait to see how this turns out" Ronnie Anne said.

Meanwhile on Zach Varmitech's plane, Zach was preparing his plan to capture Lincoln.

* * *

"I never thought I would have plans for L-10. Usually I use animals for my inventions, but using L-10's ability to transform into aliens would be even better. Still I wonder what transformation L-10 has that I can use" Zach planned when his monitor was beeping. "Perfect. The coordination is close. Full speed ahead" Zach ordered as his plane flew faster.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga, Aviva was just finishing the programming the Creature Power Discs.

"And done. I never knew I'd this chance. Thanks Rex" Aviva thanked.

"No problem" Rex said.

"Time to test out these suits" Aviva said.

"Awesome!" The Kratt brothers both said in excitement.

"You think it will work?" Julie asked.

"Probably. With Aviva and Kratt brothers, anything's possible" Chase answered.

"You're ready, Lincoln?" Chris asked.

" **Yeah. I'm ready.** " Big Chill nodded as the Kratt brothers touched him.

"Activate Creature Power Suits!" They both shouted when the discs gave them Necrofriggian powers.

"Woah!" The Omnitrix Team (minus Big Chill, who turned back into Lincoln) all said amazed.

"Yes, it work" Aviva responded.

"Cool. So this is what it's like to be Big Chill. The power of ice and flight" Chris said.

"And the frost breath and intangibility" Martin added.

"Thanks for the help, Lincoln" Aviva thanked.

"You're welcome, Aviva" Lincoln accepted.

"Hey, do you guys here something?" Ronnie Anne asked hearing hovering sound.

"Yeah. It sounds like a plane landing" Kevin said as they saw Zach's plane land.

"Zach Varmitech? What's he up to this time?" Chris asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good" Martin said when Zach and his Zachbots.

"You must be the Omnitrix Team, are you not?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, we are. Why do you ask?" Jazz asked back.

"This is why! Zachbots, get me L-10!" Zach commanded as the Zachbots zoom towards Lincoln.

"What the?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ronnie Anne denied when she levitated two Zachbots and threw them.

"Finally, a fight" Rex said activating his smack hands and bashed a few more Zachbots away while Chase used Therizinosaurus claws to slice a couple of Zachbots.

"Need a hand, Chase?" Kevin asked turning his hands into hammers and smashed the Zachbots.

"Thanks buddy" Chase thanked.

"No problem" Kevin accepted.

"Lincoln, by an chance you like to help?" Jazz asked in whisper blasting light energy.

"Don't worry, I got you guys covered" Lincoln said shooting lasers from his suit (which along with Jazz's light energy) blasted a few more Zachbots.

"What do you want with me, Zach Varmitech?" Lincoln asked when Zach approached him.

"I want to capture you, L-10, so I can discover the secret of how you transform into different aliens and use it against those Wild Ratts!" Zach answered.

"That's Wild Kratts!" The Kratts and Aviva corrected.

"Whatever. Once I get the secret and use it, I'll take them down and steal their technology." Zach laughed evilly when more Zachbots charged at Lincoln.

"Leave him alone! Nobody tries to use my friend's powers for evil!" Julie swore as she magically created a fist to take down the approaching Zachbots.

"Let's give them a hand with Big Chill's creature powers" Chris said.

"I'm with ya, bro" Martina agreed as they used frost breath to freeze the Zachbots.

"Saving L-10 and the planet with creature power!" The Kratt brothers both said turning intangible.

"Hey Zachbots, over here" Martin called (with the Zachbots unable to see him) while bashed them away.

"Wahoo! This is amazing!" Chris said freezing more Zachbots.

"Thanks guys. Now it's my turn" Lincoln said.

"Stop! You're ruining everything!" Zach complained.

"Then you won't like it when I do this. Time to be a hero!" Lincoln catch phrased dialing the Omnitrix into Big Chill again.

" **Big Chill! Now get ready for another thing I can do as this!** " Big Chill shout flying towards the remaining Zachbots.

" **Well, here goes nothing** " Big Chill said as he unleashed cryokinesis one of the Zachbots.

"What?!" Zach asked in shock.

"Woah! Big Chill just use cryokinetic powers on a Zachbot!" Chris responded in surprise.

"Duh. Big Chill can use cryokinetic powers. And I thought he wouldn't be more cooler before I noticed it" Ronnie Anne remembered.

"Trust me. It happened to me once. Frankly, it was annoying" Rex added.

"I should've added that to the Creature Power Suits" Aviva said.

 **"Now to take care of Zach"** Big Chill said as his frost breath froze the remaining Zachbots.

" **Alright Chase. They're all yours!** " Big Chill signaled.

"You got it!" Chase accepted turning into an Ankylosaurus and swatted the remaining Zachbots into Zach's plane.

 **"Alright Zach, you leave or we keep doing this the hard way!"** Big Chill warned.

"Fine, I don't wanna use those secrets anymore, anyway. I get you, Wild Ratts!" Zach vowed as he retreated into his plane which flew away.

"That's Wild Kratts!" The Kratts brothers and the Omnitrix Team corrected.

* * *

Later on, the Omnitrix Team changed back into their civilian outfits.

"Creature Mission accomplish" Chris said.

"Yeah, we learned about all about Big Chill and stopped Zach from capturing Lincoln for the transformations of the Omnitrix." Martin added.

"Though, I still can't believe Big Chill can eat metal" Aviva said.

"Metal is a Necrofriggian's natural diet" Ronnie Anne informed.

"The first time we saw that was when Big Chill made Lincoln Mr. Mom. The second time was when we got Big Chill's DNA back into the Omnitrix " Rex remembered.

"Did you guys have remind me again?" Lincoln asked in annoyance as everyone else laughed a bit.

"Well Lincoln, Big Chill's fellow Necrofriggians are living free and in the wild of outer space" Chris said.

"Thanks Guys. You have a good point there." Lincoln thanked in agreement as he secretly broke the fourth wall by winking.


	2. Chp 2: Beach Day Fiasco

**(Author's Note: This takes place in The Loud 10: Ultimate Omniverse by GokuSannin9000, after most of the Omnitrix Team members' busy week) (Plus, there will be a certain show's reference)**

2:

It was a relaxing sunny day at the Aloha Beach, with Lincoln along with the rest of the Omnitrix Team relaxing and playing.

"Huh, this is a perfect day. A chance for us to relax." Lincoln spoke reading a comic book.

"Yep. You gotta love the sound of the ocean waves, the feeling of the sandy beach and a clear day." Ronnie Anne agreed while wearing a purple two piece swimsuit.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, you wanna play volleyball with us? I've been wanting to beat Rex and Kevin's winning streak." Jazz asked wearing a yellow/golden two-piece.

"Sure. That will cool to see them try to keep it. You wanna come join us, Lame-o?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No thanks, guys. Julie and I are gonna hit the snack bar in a few minutes." Lincoln denied politely while Julie came up wearing a pink one-piece.

"Come on, Linky. Me and Patty wanna get some desserts before the line gets too long." Julie told with Pattifly on her shoulder.

"Right. I'm coming. Hopefully there will be no trouble today." Lincoln said joining Julie and Pattifly when Chase came back.

"Guys, we got a problem. One of Super Hero High's criminals named King Shark is terrorizing the beach!" Chase alerted causing the others to stop what they're doing.

"What? Where is he attacking, Chasey?" Julie asked.

"I caught his scent and saw him attacking a sea food stands nearby! He's trying to make his own fish fry or sushi!" Chase informed.

"So much for a whole day with no trouble." Jazz commented while most of the Omnitrix Team got into their suits.

"Come on, Omnitrix Team. Let's suit up. It's Time to be a Hero!" Lincoln ordered pressing his new Omnitrix causing him to be surrounded by a kind of ring made of code that passes from above under him and generating his new L-10 suit.

"Pattifly, bright wings!" Julie commanded with a salute from Pattifly.

[Pattifly is surrounded by light and gets inside Julie's right earring and from this the symbol of a butterfly appears, Julie passes her fingers close to her eyes generating a mask, then raises her fist and from there appears a long glove of tones pink, followed by a strong pink full-body suit of short sleeves with white lines and accompanied by a pink striped skirt with white lianas, boots of the same tone, pink lines at the end of her ponytails, and a yo-yo appearing tied at her waist, and finally ending with a performance that consisted first of making a turn like a dancer, then raising both arms and left leg up, and ending with her pose with the butterfly symbol behind her]

"Alright! Now let's stop King Shark before he hurts someone!" Lincoln told as they left their spot.

"Aye-Aye, captain!" Rex saluted heading to King Shark's direction.

* * *

 _L-10_

 _He's a kid, and he wants to have fun!_

 _But when you need a superhero, he and the Omnitrix Team get the job done._

 _L-10_

 _With his teammates and a device that he wears on his arm,_

 _He can change his shape and save the world from harm._

 _When trouble's taking place,  
_

 _They get right in it's face._

 _L-10_

 _When lives are on the line,_

 _It's hero time!_

 _L-10_

* * *

A moment later, the Omnitrix Team arrives at the part of the beach where King Shark is attacking Sushi and Seafood stands.

"Finally! Time for this shark to get his meal!" King Shark planned evilly.

"Lunch time's over for you, King Shark! Now stop terrorizing these food stands!" Lincoln demanded.

"The Omnitrix Team?! Hey, I'm trying to eat here!" King Shark noticed in surprise.

"The only place you'll be eating will be back in Belle Reve Juvenile Detention!" Rex denied activating his Smack Hands.

"You'll never take me alive! Not without lunch!" King Shark opposed ready to fight.

"Have it your way!" Jazz responded trying to blast him with her energy.

"I've been waiting for a fight. Makes my days more fun." Kevin said absorbing from a rock and bashed King Shark with a hammer.

"I'll make an easy meal out of all of you for getting in my way!" King Shark threatened trying to bite Ronnie Anne and Jazz.

"Let's see who's the real sea predator here." Chase glared transforming into a Deltadromeus while trying to bite back.

"Time to teach you how to bite somebody and so rudely!" Julie commented imagining a muzzle to close King Shark's snout.

"Good thinking, Julie. Now it's my turn." Lincoln complimented activating the Omnitrix and became... " **Ripjaws! I was hoping for Jetray or XLR8, but this is good too. Time to take a bit out of this guy!** "

"My thoughts exactly. Hey shark face, you want a fish fry? Here's one from me." Kevin said punching King Shark before he got the muzzle off.

"You're gonna regret that! Arggh!" King Shark growled trying to attack when Jazz hit him with her energy beams.

"You can't stand the heat, get out of the food stands! _Aquata Risa Spackwata!_ " Ronnie Anne chanted as her spell made water spout from under King Shark into the air.

"Hey! I'll take a bite out of you for that, little girl!" King Shark threated while Ripjaws and Chase took advantage of it and got to the top of the spout with him.

 **"Her name is Lucky Girl! And if you want a bite, try this! Now Chase!"** Ripjaws signaled with him and Chase, who changed into a Baryonyx, bit King Shark.

"Ow!" King Shark yelled in pain before being thrown to the ground while the spout stopped.

" **How does it feel to be bitten back, shark head?** " Chase mocked turning back to normal.

"Now it's my turn! Kevin, give me a hand!" Rex volunteered with him and Kevin knocking King Shark out with punch.

"Huh. Guess, it's not the first time you had a shark attack tangle?" Kevin asked being back to his normal skin.

"Yep. And I got a shark tooth for the win." Rex nodded holding a shark tooth while Julie manifested a rope to tie King Shark up.

"Just called the Special Crimes Unit in Metropolis and they'll be here to pick this shark out of the water. Great spell casting by the way, soul sister." Jazz informed while Ripjaws turned back into Lincoln.

"Good job, Jazz. And thanks." Ronnie Anne accepted giving Jazz a fist pump.

"Okay. When King Shark gets picked up, it's back to beach day." Lincoln told.

* * *

An hour later, after King Shark was sent to Belle Reve, the Omnitrix Team went back to their beach relaxation in their swim wear with Lincoln, Rex and Ronnie Anne going heading in a different direction.

"Are you sure, we should let Chase, Kevin, Jazz and Julie stay behind?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Don't worry. They said if there's any problem in their location, we come back. Meantime, we can go to this cave and check if there is a scattered Elemental Rune here for a safety measure. The last thing we want is another person or animal getting corrupted just by touching one." Lincoln informed.

"Uh-huh. Been there, done that one the animal part. Plus, this could be a good way for some R and R for my book. Any other baddy shows up, we give 'em a whopping." Rex commented.

* * *

Back at their spot at the beach, Jazz and Kevin were just relaxing in the sun.

"Hey Milton, you know by now why magical bad guys might hate Ronnie Anne, right? I mean she the mage of the team." Kevin asked in curiosity.

"Kevin, Ronnie Anne has been learning magic and spells ever since before she became 2nd in command. She's improving from whatever flaw she makes everyday since then. So, you can imagine how good my soul sister's getting could push guys like Charmcaster over the edge." Jazz reminded.

"Oh right. Good point." Kevin accepted.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Chase called over causing Kevin and Jazz to see the hole he, Julie and Patty dug.

"What do you think of the hole Chasey, Patty and I made?" Julie asked while Patty holding a shovel.

"Looks pretty good, you guys. I still remember you don't mind getting your own hands dirty, Julie, just like your cookie." Jazz complimented.

"Must've been easy for you to give her a hand, even with when you pull out Therizinosaurus claws, dude." Kevin commented when the tide came which fills up the hole.

"Oh no! Our holes is filling up!" Julie complained with Chase lifting her up with a Supersaurus tail which got her out of the hole.

"OWWW!" Jazz suddenly screamed in pain.

"Jazz, are you okay? What happened?!" Julie asked.

"Jellyfish sting!" Jazz answered holding up her left leg when Chase climbed out of the hole.

"That must be very painful. Didn't expect those around here." Kevin responded.

"Ow, I got stun! Dang the jellyfish! Dang _all_ the jellyfish!" Jazz pointed to the ocean.

"Oh dear. I hope it's not too badly." Patty hoped while Kevin scanned the sting.

"Nah. She's gonna be fine. Just need to ease the pain until we get her treated." Kevin noted.

"Okay, calm down. I've been researching and watching what you're supposed to do on the Discovery Channel and Animal Planet. It'll ease the pain." Chase spoke.

"Really? How?" Jazz asked.

"You're gonna have to pee on it." Chase answered getting stares.

"Wait. Seriously?!" Julie asked in disgust expression.

"Yep. Seriously." Chase nodded.

"Ew! No way am I doing that! Besides, I'm Light Queen of the Omnitrix Team. It doesn't hurt that...BAD?!" Jazz yelped in pain while in Julie's arm.

"You were saying, Ms. Light Queen?" Kevin asked in mockery.

"You're not helping!" Jazz grunted in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of the beach, Lincoln, Rex and Ronnie Anne were checking inside a cave for an Elemental Rune, when they came out.

"Still nothing, you guys?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope." Ronnie Anne shook her head. "No even with my magic."

"Me neither. Looks like no rune or any trouble here? Our Plumbers badges have no signal or alarm any EVO either." Rex added scratching.

"Well, guess that means we're good for now. Let's head back to the rest of the team and get back to relaxing." Lincoln said as they began to walk back.

"Sounds good enough for me." Ronnie Anne agreed when suddenly they saw a robot's foot blocking their path.

"What the? Where'd that come from?" Rex asked when they saw it was Rick Dollar's robot.

"Rick Dollar?!" Ronnie Anne asked in shock.

"What's that little cretin doing here?" Rex asked.

"Hello Ronnie Anne. Don't you look like a beach beauty today? And Louds." Rick greeted while Lincoln and Rex a glare.

"What do you want, Rick?" Lincoln asked raising an eyebrow.

"Simple. I want Ronnie Anne to be my lady yet you're the problem in the equation and so is L-10 when it comes to the world seeing me as a hero. But now since I know you and L-10 are the same person, I can finally eliminate both problems in the form of one at the same time." Rick planned shooting lasers from his robot.

"Watch out, guys!" Lincoln alerted as they dodged and hid behind the rocks.

"Great. Just when King Shark was one villain enough for today. When we get a chance to talk to Julie's brother, Devin, I'm gonna kill him." Rex commented.

"I'll stall him long enough for you guys to suit up. But hurry, I might need back up." Lincoln ordered generating on his L-10 suit.

"Got it! Try to kill yourself. And don't save some of Rick Dollar for me." Ronnie Anne nodded with her and Rex beginning to put on their suits.

"Hey Brick, you looking for me? Here I am." Lincoln insulted shooting beams from his gloves.

"It's Rick! And this could be my chance to prove to Ronnie Anne and everyone in Royal Woods that I'm better than you at last." Rick corrected continuing to attack Lincoln.

"Not on our watch! Let's teach this little punk a lesson." Rex opposed activating his Bad Axes with him and Ronnie Anne in their hero suits.

"Now that's something for today I like to do!" Ronnie Anne agreed shooting magic blast at the robot.

"I don't know what's holding up everyone else, but I don't wanna bother them right now." Lincoln said activating the Omnitrix and became... **"Lodestar! I was hoping for Jetray or Upgrade, but it'll do."** Lodestar spoke using his magnets to lift up Rick.

"Hey! You put me down! I demand to be released, you pest!" Rick demanded rudely be thrown around.

"I don't like that rude attitude of yours, but I'll make an exception." Lodestar said dropping Rick's robot.

"You will pay for that!" Rick swore shooting lasers at Lodestar and Rex when they were protected by Ronnie Anne's magic shield.

 **"Thanks Ronnie. I owe you one."** Lodestar thanked before he turned back to normal.

"No problem. Plus, we always do the same for each other. We gotta deal with Rick's hunk of junk." Ronnie Anne said.

"Um, easier said than done. I could even get close to cutting it to size or deactivate it. It's much harder than it looks. As usual." Rex doubted.

"I got an idea. But Rex, I might need your Bad Axes and nanites. Ronnie, I need your magic to hold Rick once we get him out of the robot suit." Lincoln planned.

"You got it! But are you gonna do?" Rex asked.

"Just this." Lincoln answered activating the Omnitrix again and turned into... **"Upchuck!"**

"Does that answer your question?" Ronnie Anne asked as she dissipates her shield.

"Yeah, it does. Let's do this!" Rex answered about to attack with his Bad Axes.

"Please. Like you could do better. Besides, I'm interested in Loud." Rick insulted attacking again.

 **"Now it I can help it! Let's see how your robot suit can handle Upchuck!"** Upchuck opposed using his tongues while beginning to each the robot suit piece by piece.

"What are you doing?! Stop that! These robots have very expensive parts!" Rick demanded with Upchuck spitting acid making the robot's arm explode on contact.

"You think that's bad for you? Well, watch me cut it up!" Rex said cutting robots body into pieces. "Now for the finale." He added deactivating the robot suit with his nanites.

"No! Look at what you've done! I told you it was expensive!" Rick snapped getting out of what's left of the suit. "I'll get you for this someday, Loud! I get rid of you and win Ronnie Anne and show her and Royal Woods I am better than you, if it's the last thing I do!" He snapped throwing a hissy fit while Upchuck became normal again.

"Alright. Time to shut you up." Ronnie Anne said annoyed casting a spell which tied Rick up and cover his mouth.

"Great job, guys. Hey Ronnie, what spell was that?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, it's just a simple capture spell. I'll just teleport him to prison just as simple." Ronnie answered magically teleporting Rick to prison. "See? Plan and simple, with a little practice, good words and focus." She added.

"Well, I guess that means back to our spot at the beach." Lincoln said as they got out of their suits.

"Finally. I'm itching for more volleyball and to get in the water. Speaking of which, what do you everyone else is doing?" Rex asked.

"I bet Jazz is playing with Julie and Patty like building sand castles or watching Kevin try to beat Chase in a swimming contest." Ronnie Anne guessed.

"Now that last part I gotta see. Come on, I bet they're tired of waiting for us." Lincoln said as they head back to their spot at the beach.

* * *

A few hours later, the Omnitrix Team left the beach and arrived at the Scaleside mansion to discuss their day at the beach, except Chase, Kevin, Jazz and Julie.

"Come on, guys. Why are you acting like this? We just want to know what happened at the beach today." Ronnie Anne asked.

"Whatever happened, we'll understand the reason. It wouldn't hurt." Lincoln suggested.

"Well, you were going to tell them sooner or later." Patty spoke.

"Okay. It started when Jazz and Kevin were checking out the hole Chasey, Patty and I made." Julie started.

"Then, the peace changed when... I got stunned by a jellyfish. It was really painful, but it wasn't fatal. It was temporary." Jazz quickly explained.

"That's when I remembered what I saw on the Discovery Channel and Animal Planet in case of a jellyfish sting." Chase added.

"Hey, Lincoln and I have been watching shows with those scenes on those channels with Lana. When you stung by a jellyfish even when the sting is not fatal, you have to..." Rex began when he realized something. "Ew! Jazz, did you pee on yourself?" He asked in disgust.

"Ew!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne joined in with disgust also.

"For your information, I was a grossed out as you are now. Second, considering I'm a girl, I couldn't just crotch down and do it! Don't pressure me." Jazz snapped.

"Okay, just come down. Besides, I wouldn't be much help and neither would Patty, which made me think of the next best thing. So, with that I ask, well..." Julie nervously started.

"Ew!" Lincoln, Ronnie Anne & Rex grossed out in unison looking at Chase.

"That's right, I stepped up! Jazz is my friend and my teammate! I'd pee on any of you if you got stung by a jellyfish! But... I couldn't." Chase mentioned.

"Wait why?" Lincoln asked.

"Because I wouldn't wanna drown her while I'm a dinosaur, so we took Jazz to hide behind some rocks, then I turned into a Suchomimus to make sure we get enough privacy like a fort. So, afterwards Julie and Patty agreed to ask _Kevin_ to do it." Chase explained.

"Mph!" Kevin responded in a muffled scream while covering his face.

"Plus, the whole time I was watching, I couldn't help but giggle so hard, I couldn't look away." Julie giggled.

"Julie, it's not funny. I keep telling you that." Jazz growled in irritation.

"And while Julie was laughing her head off, Chase kept yelling to me "Do it, Kevin! Do it now! Do it! Do it!". And on the way back, I still hear while I was napping with the ship on auto pilot!" Kevin remembered in complaint.

"Okay. Since we got an explanation along with some embarrassment and complaining, how about we end the discussion? And maybe to cheer you guys up, we can have a sleepover. How's that?" Lincoln asked in suggested.

"Well, if it makes me feel better than yes." Jazz agreed with everyone else joining in.

"First things first, we gotta let our parents know." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Good point. So, how about we watch a movie?" Rex asked.

Okay. Chase and I will be in charge of the food. You guys vote on what movie genre and title." Lincoln planned when he and Chase head to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Fang. I think they deserve this, don't you?" Patty asked getting a nod from Fang while Chase's butler Philip.

"Master Chase informed me of your sleepover which his father and I figured you'll be having sooner or later. So, as requested, I make sure each of the rest of you get a chance to call for your parents' permission." Philip informed.

"Thanks Philip. By the way guys, check this out." Ronnie Anne said snapping her fingers which got the Omnitrix Team in their respective pajamas.

"Wow! Nice job, Soul sister." Jazz complimented.

"Thanks. A new spell I've practiced in private." Ronnie Anne thanked while Lincoln and Chase arrived with the food.

"Well Rex, we got mom and dad's permission, so we're good." Lincoln informed.

"Yeah, man." Rex said while they started voting.

"So, we're gonna keep remembering this? Cause it was hilarious in my book." Chase asked petting Fang.

"As in for the fun of it along with everything else that happened today? Yep. We're so remembering it." Lincoln answered as the Omnitrix Team began to enjoy their sleepover after their beach day.


	3. Chp 3: Trouble in October

3:

It was the after the twelfth day of October as the sun rose over Royal Woods which seems peaceful, but that's when Rex arrived with the rest of the Omnitrix Team. Then, with a nod from Lincoln, they all put on their hero suits and began their patrolling and handle emergencies with their powers and abilities for the dangers.

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _There's danger in Royal Woods, it's surrounding you._

 _It's the October season danger, so what can you do?_

 _Danger on the left, danger on the right_

 _Trust in the Team to keep the peace in sight_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Defenders of Royal Woods and rest of the Earth, work so hard it's true_

 _Omnitrix Team and their fellow defenders, come to rescue you_

 _Danger on the left, danger on the right_

 _Trust in the Team to keep the peace in sight_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Oh, October season trouble_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Oh, big time trouble_

 _Hevi fujo, Hevi fujo_

 _With danger on the left, danger on the right_

 _Trust in the Team to keep the peace in sight_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Oh, October season trouble_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Oh, big time trouble_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Here come the October season trouble_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Oh, big time trouble_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

 _Fujo, fujo, hevi fujo_

That's when the Omnitrix Team stops at a hill with Lincoln showing a serious expression.

"Omnitrix Team, let's go!" Lincoln ordered as they continued helping Royal Woods for the rest of the morning.

* * *

 _L-10_

 _He's a kid, and he wants to have fun!_

 _But when you need a superhero, he and the Omnitrix Team get the job done._

 _L-10_

 _With his teammates and a device that he wears on his arm,_

 _He can change his shape and save the world from harm._

 _When trouble's taking place,  
_

 _They get right in it's face._

 _L-10_

 _When lives are on the line,_

 _It's hero time!_

 _L-10_

* * *

At the Loud House later that morning, the rest of the Loud family was preparing the house with Halloween decorations. Lynn Loud Sr. however is not happy about. In fact, he's terrified.

"Uh, Rita, are you sure this is necessary? Not to be rude or anything." Lynn Sr. asked in fear.

"Oh, honey, calm down. It's not Halloween yet. You're fine right now." Rita spoke.

"I can wait for Halloween. It's my favorite holiday." Lucy said while her sudden appearance make Lynn Sr. scream in fear.

"Lucy, can you scare dad, less on until it's Halloween, please? It's a few days away." Lori asked.

"Sigh. Okay." Lucy accepted.

"Lana, get these cobwebs off me!" Lola complained while struggling in cobwebs.

"Well, at least you might get a vote in a Halloween pageant." Lynn joked trying to free her.

"Mom, do you think Lincoln and Rex have to be fight bad guys like last year? It already happened on Christmas, twice." Luna asked in concern.

"Oh, Luna. As L-10 and Gen-X, being a superhero is their job now, even on a holiday, there are times they have to go save the world." Rita said.

"But seriously. Both of my bros and their team have to face baddies, aliens and monsters on certain holidays. First Halloween, then Christmas and then Valentines Day. I mean bogus." Luna remembered in worry.

"Sweetie, just calm down. Both your brother and step-brother are gonna do their best to have a normal Halloween. Or at least enjoy the normal part while it last." Rita advised.

"You don't think no dark magic will be involved do you?" Leni asked.

"Please. Everyone knows that on Hallows eve, magic is make believe and used for pranks and trick-or-treaters, like myself and Lily." Lisa doubted.

"Goo-Goo." Lily babbled.

"You think of it like that before Hex and Charmcaster, Ronnie Anne becoming Lucky Girl and any other evil magic, our bros fought?" Lynn mockingly asked.

"You just have to ruin the moment, do you?" Lisa asked being corrected.

"Also, Mariah and I were hoping to see you Luna and Luan with Ash and Devin on Halloween." Rita teased a bit.

"Mom!" Luna and Luan responded in a blush.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Rita giggled while they all kept preparing the decorations.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mr. Smoothy, the Omnitrix Team enjoy some smoothies they ordered from Julie's brother, Ash Hathaway to take a break from their morning patrolling.

"Ah. Nothing like a good smoothie break at Mr. Smoothy. Right guys?" Jazz asked.

"Yep. Perfect time to relax and drinks smoothies with our favorite flavors." Rex nodded.

"Well, we earned it after the hard work we did this morning. We had to keep things in order in case there is chaos." Chase spoke.

"What do you expect? Halloween's around the corner. Of course there will be chaos sooner or later." Kevin said.

Thank you for the smoothies, Ash." Julie thanked.

"You're welcome, lil sis." Ash accepted.

"Hey Ronnie, is there something bothering you?" Jazz asked seeing a bothered expression on Ronnie Anne's face.

"I don't know. I mean Halloween is the perfect time for dark magic to be used or released. I gotta make sure I have the right spells for it by then." Ronnie Anne explained in concerned.

"Don't worry, Ronnie. If it is gonna be dark magic like Charmcaster, Hex or Bandora, we'll fight it together." Lincoln comforted when their Plumbers badges started beeping.

"Uh oh. We got trouble, guys. Looks like Super Hero High messaged us that Solomon Grundy is here terrorizing people." Rex informed.

"So much for having a good break. Let me pay my brother a tip first." Julie said paying Ash with the tip.

"Ugh. And another emergency and it's barely past noon." Jazz groaned.

"And what about our Halloween costumes?" Rex asked.

"We'll have to worry about that later, guys. We gotta stop Solomon Grundy. Come on!" Lincoln ordered as they suited up and flew towards Solomon Grundy's location.

* * *

A few moments later, Solomon Grundy was seen terrorizing people at a nearby street when the Omnitrix Team spotted him.

"Stop right there, Solomon Grundy!" Lincoln demanded while they stand in front of him.

"Solomon Grundy want to eat. Omnitrix Team let me eat." Solomon Grundy spoke approaching the Omnitrix Team.

"Not a chance. The only meal you'll be eating is chewed fists." Rex denied hitting Grundy with his Smack Hands.

"I always wanted to beat down a zombie that was a kind of thief." Kevin said absorbing metal from a nearby pole.

"You got that right. Ankylosaurus tail!" Chase called out using his Ankylosaurus tail to clobber Grundy only for him to get punched by Kevin.

"Hey Grundy, you want something to eat? Then eat this! _Adfishio Potentia!_ " Ronnie Anne chanted shooting magic at Grundy.

"Lucky Girl become Solomon Grundy's breakfast appetizer." Solomon Grundy threatened charging at Ronnie Anne.

"Not on my watch, you giant zombie! Time to see if I can fight fire with fire!" Lincoln denied activating the Omnitrix, before turning the dial and becomes... " **Frankenstrike!** "

"Me take down Lincoln Loud for being alien copycat!" Grundy planned clashing fist with Frankenstrike.

" **Well, you could at least do less of trying to eat people. Plus, we need to teach you some manners.** " Frankenstrike insulted pushing Grundy back.

"Hey Lincoln, you look like you could use a power boost. May I?" Jazz asked touching Frankenstrike's back.

" **Be my guest. Thanks Jazz. Now it time to crank up the juice!** " Frankenstrike shouted shocking Solomon Grundy with an even stronger electric shock.

"Now, it's time for this zombie to take a little snooze. _Namala!_ " Ronnie Anne chanted capturing Solomon Grundy. " _Somnus!_ " She added casting another spell which put Solomon Grundy to sleep.

" **Nice!** " Frankenstrike said high-fiving Ronnie Anne and Jazz before turning back to normal. "Okay Julie, you can call off the dome now."

"Way to go, Ronnie. What spells did you use this time?" Julie asked dissipating the dome she created.

"That was both a capture spell and then a sleeping spell. Thought they would come in handy." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Okay. Now let's get this zombie to the authorities. He'll have plenty of sleep when he arrives at Belle Reve." Lincoln told as they took sleeping Solomon Grundy to the authorities.

* * *

A moment later, Luna was just arriving at Mr. Smoothy to look for Ash when she noticed him behind the counter.

"What's up, Ash?" Luna greeted while her face began to blush while she approached the counter.

"Hey Luna. I'm on my break right now. You want a smoothie?" Ash asked while blushing also.

"Sure. I guess it'll calm my gnarly stress nerves." Luna said getting a smoothie while a little depressed.

"What's the matter Luna?" Ash asked.

"Dude, do you know my bro and step bro and your little sis are super heroes now right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. They and their friends form the best team of heroes that Royal Woods could ask for and Lincoln and Julie are two of the most powerful members. All that stuff. And it's awesome." Ash nodded.

"But remember what happened last Halloween and last Valentines Day & Christmas? Lincoln, Rex, Julie & the other Omnitrix Team dudes always thought they could have a normal holiday, but then some gnarly bad guy, like Dracula had to made it into a disaster." Luna explained in frustration.

"Man, I know how you feel. And I know it's frustrating but it's their job and probably their destiny just like I feel like my destiny is to be a great skateboarder while you as the best rock n roll guitarist I know." Ash complimented.

"Hehe. Thanks dude. I need that." Luna thanked flattered while her face turns as red as a tomato.

"Besides, the Omnitrix Team has been busy saving lives since this morning. I'm sure they can handle what evil is gonna be thrown at them like last Halloween. Just have to hope for the best." Ash advised putting his hand over Luna's.

"Thanks Ash. You're right. You're the greatest and smartest skateboarding dude I know." Luna thanked kissing Ash's cheek making his face redder.

"Um, you're welcome. I guess. Oh, and here's your smoothie." Ash accepted handing Luna her smoothie.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hathaway house, Luan went inside to find Devin.

"Uh, Devin? Devin? Where is he?" Luan asked when she turned and saw Devin in a werewolf mask.

"Raarhgh! Oowwoo!" Devin growled and howled jumping in front of Luan.

"Aaaah!" Luan screamed in fright when she landed on her butt while Devin removes his mask.

"Ha, ha. Got you, Luan!" Devin laughed while helping Luan off the ground.

"Devin! You jerk! I'm gonna get you back for that!" Luan snapped in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist scary you since Halloween is close by. So, what are you doing here?" Devin asked.

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering about asking you something. Would you like to spend time with me on Halloween?" Luan asked nervously.

"On Halloween? You mean like trick-or-treating, have fun like on a date?" Devin asked back with a blush.

"Y-yeah. Like a d-date. How about it?" Luan asked awaiting a decision.

"Sure, I'll come with you. We may be too old for trick-o-treating, but we can never outgrow the fun of it." Devin accepted.

"Really? Great! Meet me at my house later on. I'll see you then." Luan instructed before walking out the door.

"Sure. See ya." Devin nodded while Luan made a triumphant "yes!" before heading back to the Loud House.

* * *

Moments later, the Omnitrix Team is taking a normal walk after they had Solomon Grundy get picked up to Belle Reve Juvenile Detention.

"Man. After dealing with Solomon Grundy, I hope things ease for the rest of the day." Ronnie Anne spoke.

"Yeah. I'm just about ready to finally relax for the rest of the day." Rex agreed.

"Do you think Bandora will cause another attack on Halloween just like on Christmas?" Julie asked in concerned.

"I agree with Julie. Bandora is still after the Earrings of Creation which is in Julie's possession and the same with the Ring of Destruction in the possession of the new Black Claw." Patty spoke.

"I hope not. It was bad enough when she bewitched Rick Dolar on Christmas." Lincoln remembered.

"Yeah. He's already a big jerk to us and annoying to Ronnie when he is human, but then Bandora turned him into her own Krampus." Jazz added.

"Well, at we put a stop to him and made Dolar human again. Thanks to Julie's purification of course." Kevin said in compliment.

"Thank you so much Kevin. You're a big softy around me." Julie flattered holding Kevin's arm.

"Around all of us, you mean." Ronnie Anne teased causing everyone else to chuckle.

"Shut up." Kevin told while blushing.

"Anyway guys, did you hear about the dog show Lana entered Charles in? She told me about it." Chase asked.

"Yeah. I remember that and she was trying to beat Lacey St. Clair's dog at her own game." Lincoln remembered with both disgust and awkwardness.

"Lana, training Charles for a dog show. Never thought that would happen. Ow!" Kevin chuckled when Ronnie Anne zapped him.

"Too bad Lana and Charles left before she could win. She was tied with Lacey St. Clair. But we can't change our love ones and also getting that girl and her dog muddy was a good way for revenge." Rex mentioned.

"Um, you don't think Bandora will notice this Lacey, do you?" Julie asked in concern.

"I hope not. If it does happen, we'll be there as always." Lincoln answered as they kept walking.

* * *

Moments later at Ketchum park, Lana's classmate, Lacey St. Clair was walking while holding her dog after getting muddy by Lana and Charles.

"Ugh! Don't worry Victorie. We'll get you and your coat clean and shiny again. We may have won the trophy but that Lana Loud and her mangy mutt have got us all muddy! I will get her back for that some time!" Lacey vowed huffing away along with Victorie.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle on the moon, Bandora was watching the whole thing watching Lacey and Victorie.

"Oh, hatred, anger and revenge. What a perfect combination. Hehe." Bandora chuckled evilly using her scepter to shoot two dark arrows down to earth.

* * *

A few seconds later, the two dark arrows struck both Lacey and Victorie.

" _Now, listen to me, Tamer and Cerberus. I am Bandora, your new mistress. And I'll help you get your revenge in return you will deliver these artifacts to me._ " Bandora spoke showing images of the Earrings of Creation and the Ring of Destruction through Lacey and Victorie's minds.

"Yes, mistress. It shall be done." Lacey vowed with Victorie barking as they get covered in purple smoke.

* * *

Back at Ketchum Park, Lana and Charles were still playing in the mud, when something almost hit them.

"What the?" Lana asked when she noticed Lacey now in a dark vest and witch-like hat while Victorie now looks like a black furry Cerberus. "Cool. A Cerberus." She admired.

" **Well, well, well. If it isn't Lana Loud and her mangey dog, Charles. Still here playing in the mud.** " Lacey mocked.

"Wait, Lacey? Is that you? And is that Victorie?" Lana asked in surprise along with Charles.

" **Lacey and Victorie are no more! I am now Tamer and this is my fabulous Cerberus! Now, we'll have revenge for the muddy splash you gave us!** " Lacey or now known as Tamer vowed.

"Uh-oh. I think we should run now, Charles." Lana gulped when Tamer began to shoot fire balls. "Come on, boy!" She alerted running along with Charles.

"You're not going anywhere! Attack my dear Cerberus!" Tamer ordered sending Cerberus to attack Lana and Charles, but before she could strike, a projectile that looks like a building block exploded on contact to the face.

"Huh?" Lana asked when she and Charles turned to see it was Lincoln as Bloxx. "Lincoln?! What are you doing here?" She added when the rest of the Omnitrix Team came and ready for battle.

" **We came as soon as we could when Patty sensed some Bandora magic. And yes, this is one of the new aliens and I call this cannon the Bloxx-lobber.** " Bloxx explained.

"You were right, Patty. Bandora is behind this." Julie spoke.

"Bandora's bewitched both this girl and her dog and turned them into her new monsters." Patty sensed.

"Well, since they're trying to attack Lana and Charles. I'm guessing they were Lacey St. Clair and her dog, Victorie. Not EVOs, but just as good." Rex guessed summoning his Punk Busters.

"And add a new victim to the list." Kevin commented getting another zap and this time from Jazz.

"Now's not the time for comments, Kevin. We gotta give Julie time to purify those two." Jazz reminded shooting energy beams at Tamer and Cerberus.

"You won't stand in our way! Lana Loud and her mutt must pay humiliating us with mud!" Tamer snapped launching more fireballs.

"And yet Bandora again bewitched someone who hates someone from the Loud family. And especially since it's Lana, I suggest we'd step in now. Suchomimus legs!" Chase called out running towards Cerberus with Suchomimus legs and jump kicked her.

"Hey Rex, don't mind if I absorb from these?" Kevin asked absorbing metal from Rex's Punk Busters.

"No problem. Be my guest." Rex accepted as he kicked while Kevin punched Tamer.

"Lana, you and Charles go hide for cover! We'll handle this!" Ronnie Anne told blasting magic at Cerberus along side Jazz.

"Okay. Though, I still wanna see the fight." Lana agreed taking Charles into hiding.

"You have been a very bad doggie! Time to get you on a leash!" Julie said holding Cerberus with both her yo-yo and muzzles she just created.

"Leave my precious Cerberus alone!" Tamer demanded attacking Ronnie Anne, Jazz and Julie while forcing Julie to let go.

"Are you okay, Julie?" Jazz asked when a cane hit Cerberus and Tamer.

"Where'd that come from?" Chase asked with his legs back to normal.

" **I'll give you one guess, guys.** " Bloxx spoke as they all saw it was Black Claw while he jumped and landed to get his cane.

"Black Claw's back in business. Are you alright, milady?" Black Claw asked pulling Julie up by hand.

"Yes. Thank you, Black Claw." Julie thanked while Black Claw kissed her hand.

"Anytime. A pretty face like you could use some back up like me." Black Claw flirted when Kevin approached him.

"Listen buddy! You better back off her or I'm gonna...!" Kevin threatened when Chase stopped him.

"You guys, save the fight for Lady Rose's affection later. We got a bewitched girl to stop and purify." Chase reminded while Tamer shot more fire balls at Bloxx, forcing him to go back to normal.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Ronnie Anne asked with worry while protecting them with a shield along with Jazz.

"Yeah. I've been better. Thanks." Lincoln thanked getting back up.

"Guys, we need a new strategy. Any ideas?" Jazz asked.

"I can use my Lucky Shine to stop Lacey and Victorie." Julie said.

"But that won't be enough. We need to make sure they're down first." Rex mentioned using his Block Party.

Wait, I got an idea. Chase, can you turn into a dinosaur fully?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, since I've been getting better at it, yes. Where are you getting at?" Chase asked.

"Okay. Chase, you, Kevin, Jazz and Ronnie try to take down Victorie while we deal with Lacey. You and Black Claw think you can do it?" Lincoln planned.

"Sure thing. Let's do this." Black Claw agreed.

"Stegosaurus full body!" Chase commanded when he fully turned into a Stegosaurus.

"Alright. Come on! Time for this puppy to sit and stay!" Jazz said as she and Ronnie Anne began blasting Cerberus while Chase and Kevin either tackled or tail-whipped her (In Chase case as a Stegosaurus, it's very painful).

"You're not the only one with a beast to fight with." Kevin smirked while everyone else handles Tamer.

"Uh, quick question, Linky. What are you gonna do in this?" Julie asked.

"Just this." Lincoln answered turning the Omnitrix dial and then pressed on it and became... " **Swampfire!** "

"Fighting fire with fire, huh little bro? I like that idea already." Rex said switching to his Blast Caster.

" **That's not all I'm doing.** " Swampfire spoke pressing the Omnitrix again and this time, four prongs pop out and evolves Swampfire into... " **Ultimate Swampfire!** "

"Cool! That's what I call a quick change." Black Claw complimented.

" _Wow! An evolved Methanosian! This is gonna get hot!_ " Rogue, Black Claw's Kwanjin spoke inside the ring with amazement.

" _You took the words right out of my mouth!_ " Patty responded inside Julie's earrings.

"Take this, dog face! Eradiko!" Ronnie Anne chanted hitting Cerberus with multiple magic blast.

"Nice one, soul sis'. Now it's my turn! Take this!" Jazz shouted shooting light energy also hitting Cerberus.

"Hey Chase, get ready to give your best swing!" Kevin said punching Cerberus square in the faces.

" **Got it right on target, dude!** " Chase agreed swinging his Stegosaurus thagomizer against Cerberus and pining her down. " **Now stay.** " He commented.

"How dare you pin down my precious Cerberus?! You are gonna pay for that!" Tamer swore about to attack again.

" **And now it's your turn to go down. Julie...** " Ultimate Swampfire signaled.

"Already on it! Lucky Shine!" Julie shouted flipping her coin which turns into a dog leash. "A dog leash? But Cerberus is already taking care of." Julie asked when she got a vision of the dog leash with Rex's Blast Caster and then Ultimate Swampfire and Black Claw.

"Anything good?" Rex asked.

"Yep. Rexy, let's lasso her!" Julie told catching Tamer with the leash while Rex's Blast Caster does the same.

"Okay now it's my turn! Foxaclysm!" Black Claw shouted using his flaming claws to slash Tamer.

"Don't you dare damage my beautiful face either!" Tamer snapped in anger shooting more fire balls.

" **Time we turn up the heat!** " Ultimate Swampfire glared pushing the attack back with his blue fire blasts and then shot his fire bombs which explode and damage Tamer. " **Julie, now's your chance.** " He added.

"Okay. I'll will free you from this evil! You will be purified!" Julie shouted using her yo-yo to wrap around Tamer & Cerberus and remove the evil from them, turning them back to normal and unconscious while she purifies the evil by touching it. "Miraculous Lady Rose!" She added throwing the dog leash as it disappeared while it reversed the damages in Ketchum Park.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Lana cheered while Charles barked in happiness and licked her face.

* * *

Back on the moon, Bandora witnesses another plan of hers have failed.

"Ugh! You and your friends may have won this time, Lady Rose and Black Claw but I will return and then I'll have you and your powers on a leash!" Bandora vowed in frustration.

* * *

"Man, I'm glad that's over. Thank you Black Claw." Julie thanked while Chase changed back to normal while Ultimate Swampfire did the same by turning back to Swampfire & back to Lincoln.

"Anytime, milady. I'll see you soon." Black Claw said in goodbye before kissing Julie's hand again and left.

"I swear if he tries that again, I'm gonna make him very sorry." Kevin threatened.

"Chill out, Kevin. No need to get jealous." Rex chuckled along with Ronnie Anne and Jazz.

"Are you two okay?" Chase asked Lana and Charles.

"W-were okay... Thanks to you." Lana blushed at Chase when Charles barked. "Oh, and you guys too." Lana quickly added.

"Hey guys, look like someone and her dog are waking up." Rex noticed with Lacey and Victorie waking up from being unconscious.

"Uh, what happened? One minute I was upset at Lana Loud and her classless mutt for getting me and Victorie all muddy and the next, I don't remember anything." Lacey spoke.

"Um, let's just say that you were unconscious afterwards." Julie made up.

"And we just thought we'd stop by and check on you." Jazz added handing Victorie to Lacey.

"Victorie, are you okay? Thank you, Omnitrix Team." Lacey thanked while Victorie bark.

"You're welcome. A little advice, you might wanna give yourself and your dog an bath just in case." Lincoln advised.

"Very well. Come on Victorie, let's go home and take a nice, soothing bubble bath. And leave Lana Loud and her mangy Charles to playing in the mud." Lacey said leaving with Victorie.

"Heh. Looks like Lola's not the only one who either hates mud or has some snobbish competition." Kevin joked getting another zap from Jazz.

"Okay. Now that we have another Bandora crisis dealt with, you think we could go see if Mr. Smoothy is still open?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You know after all this, I think we deserve it. You coming Lana?" Chase asked.

"No thanks. Me and Charles are gonna keep playing." Lana rejected playing in the mud with Charles.

"Looks like Lana is glad to have her muddy buddy back." Jazz observed with a smile.

"Wait until we tell Kai. He's gonna be sorry he missed all this excitement. You still expecting EVOs, Rexy?" Julie asked.

"Nah, not anymore. At least compared to most EVOs, Bandora's victims as monsters have more self control." Rex commented.

"Yep. Time for some smoothies guys. And hopefully while that will be the last emergency for today, I think we can now focus on our Halloween costumes." Lincoln said as the Omnitrix Team left Ketchum Park to go to Mr. Smoothy while Lana and Charles enjoy their day in their mud puddle.


	4. Chp 4: Halloween Special

4:

It is finally October 31st, also known as Halloween and along with the rest of Royal Woods, Michigan and the United States, the Omnitrix Team and their families are preparing for tonight.

"Well, it's officially October 31st, which means Halloween has just arrived. Now, I know what you're probably all wondering. Lincoln, how are you and the rest of Omnitrix Team gonna handle Halloween after last year? Well, last year we had to face the mighty lord of the vampires himself, Dracula, have to save Chase and everybody from under his control, have him burn into ash in the sun with the help of Julie's brother, Devin and all that. As you know by now, this is Julie's first Halloween as the current Lady Rose and as a superhero in general. We're gonna try to make sure it's a normal Halloween this time, but unfortunately, Ronnie warned us that those chances could end up slim because Halloween is the perfect time for magic to be loose, good or bad. But luckily while my sisters along with Julie's older siblings enjoy themselves, either the Rainbooms or Plumbers headquarters will give us a heads up in case something bad happens later today or even tonight. Now, if you excuse me, Rex and I are gonna check out costumes which Leni and Rarity made for us." Lincoln explained to the audience.

"Hey, Linc, you coming to try Leni and Rarity's work or what?" Rex asked opening the his and Lincoln's room door.

"Coming. Hopefully nothing bad happens this year. Can't wait to check out my costume." Lincoln answered.

"Neither can I. And in case we get an alert, we just switch to our hero suits." Rex added.

"Well, let's just hope and pray there will be no monsters, no Earth or alien criminals, no EVOs, no dark magic and no Bandora magic." Lincoln suggested.

"Good point. Race ya!" Rex dared running towards Lori and Leni's room.

"Hey! No fair on head starts!" Lincoln laughed closing the room door.

* * *

 _Loud 10_

 _He's a kid, and he wants to have fun!_

 _But when you need a superhero, he and the Omnitrix Team get the job done._

 _Loud 10_

 _With his teammates and a device that he wears on his arm,_

 _He can change his shape and save the world from harm._

 _When trouble's taking place,  
_

 _They get right in it's face._

 _Loud 10_

 _When lives are on the line,_

 _It's hero time!_

 _Loud 10_

* * *

In some place in the streets of Royal Woods, there was a vicious Evo attacks building along with innocent civilizations when Lincoln and Rex flew to the rescue.

"You know, I was wondering when we were gonna see and fight another Evo again. Felt like months before Vilgax's last defeat." Rex spoke.

"I was kinda hoping this would happen tomorrow or at least the day after. So much for a normal Halloween." Lincoln sighed.

"Well, since it's now just like last Halloween and the other holidays from last year, I think we can get used to it." Rex said switching his Boogie Pack to his Slam Cannon. "Ready for to shoot 'em down?" He asked.

"Yep. Hope I get the right alien." Lincoln hoped as he activated the Omnitrix and becomes... **"Cannonbolt! Hey, the new Omnitrix got it right! Okay, Rex, lock n load me!"** He ordered rolling into his sphere form and get set inside Rex's Slam Cannon.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Rex signaled shooting Cannonbolt out before he slammed into the Evo hard and made it fall to the ground.

 **"Better check if it can be cure while it's still down."** Cannonbolt suggested while Rex touches the Evo and his nanites began to cure it.

"Hey! I think it's working!" Rex noticed as the Evo was completely cured back into a middle aged man.

 **"There you go, citizen. You're healed. You can go home now."** Cannonbolt told as the man left. **"And down goes another one."** He added turning back to normal.

"Well, that was easy. Don't you think?" Rex asked with Lincoln getting suspicious.

"Maybe a little too easy. I wonder what's going..." Lincoln started when he noticed something. "Look out, Rex!" He alerted making himself & Rex avoid a crystal shard and saw it was Skalamander and the Pack.

"The Pack!" Rex identified seeing Biowulf, Skalamander & Breach.

"I knew it was too easy. Guess we ran into a trap. Better call for backup." Lincoln noticed sending an emergency message to the rest of the Omnitrix Team on his plumbers badge.

"Huh. Been a long time since you we last saw you guys. What, is your boss too scared to show up after we took out the Alpha?" Rex asked in a mocking tone.

"Watch your mocking tone! Our master is still recovering from his temporary alliance with Darkstar." Biowulf spoke.

"And until he is fully recovered, we shall make you pay for standing in his way and turning down his offer!" Skalamander threatened about to attack when he got blasted by energy which came from Jazz.

"Mind if I pitch in?" Jazz asked flying down to Lincoln and Rex.

"Just in time. But where's everyone else?" Rex asked preparing his FunkChunks.

"They're busy preparing tonight right now. Plus, Chase told me his dad his helping find a costume or dinosaur scary enough he could use." Jazz explained shooting energy at Breach.

"Oh well. More for us. I've been waiting to give the Pack a beating." Rex planned as he swung his FunkChunks at Skalamander.

"Let's check in on everyone else later. Right now, we got a job to do." Lincoln said setting his suit to battle mode and began to take on Biowulf.

"Time to teach you some manners after our last encounter!" Skalamander glared trying to hit Rex by shooting more crystals at him.

"Funny. That's what I was gonna say." Rex chuckled blocking with his FunkChunks.

"Hey Rex, you need a boost up?" Jazz asked putting a glowing hand on Rex's shoulder.

"Sure. I always wanted to know how your hand feels at times like this. Thanks." Rex accepted before hitting Skalamander with a stronger swing.

"Foolish child! Don't defy our master and his power!" Biowulf sneered trying to swing his claws at Lincoln who kicked him.

"Sorry but just like Rex and my other teammates, I'm gonna have to defy your boss." Lincoln denied activating the Omnitrix and transforms into... **"Blitzwolfer! time to fight someone with your own genus!"** He shouted with a great howl.

"It will take a lot more than becoming a wolf to stop me!" Biowulf doubted.

 **"If by "more", you mean this?"** Blitzwolfer asked before unleashing a ultra-sonic howl, which irritates Biowulf's wolf ears.

"Stop! Enough! No more!" Biowulf howled while covering his ears in pain until he was blown into a building and collapsed.

"Nice one." Jazz complimented coming over to Blitzwolfer along with Rex before Blitzwolfer came over and turned back to normal.

"Thanks. Guess, that takes care of them. Wait. Where's Breach?" Lincoln asked when red portals were surrounding them.

"Does that answer your question?" Rex asked knowing they belong to Breach.

"Oh boy. We gotta get rid of these portals! Who knows which one Breach will come out of!" Jazz feared in worry while Lincoln dialed the Omnitrix's holographic interface.

"I think I might know how to deal with this problem. I should gently press it this time." Lincoln said gently pressing the Omnitrix and becomes... **"Eye Guy! Perfect! Take cover guys!"** He warned before firing ice beams to freeze Breach, which made the portals close.

"Skalamander, take Breach and let's get out of here!" Biowulf ordered before Skalamander grabbed Breach as the Pack escaped through another one of her portals which closed.

"Well that takes care of them for now. Great job Linc." Jazz complimented hive-fiving Eye Guy before changing back to normal.

"Thanks. But it was a team effort, Jazz. Now, we get back to Halloween preparations." Lincoln suggested.

"Bet there will be houses that have spiders and spiderwebs, especially with Devin and Ally doing it at theirs & Julie's house. That and Spidermonkey's ultimate form will make Jazz scream her head off. Like Spidermonkey did last time." Rex remembered in a teasing tone.

"For your information, 1. It's not funny! and 2. I was scared of Spidermonkey the time he escaped the prototype Omnitrix before Lincoln's _Galactic Code of Conduct Challenge_ thing with Vilgax because he reminds me of a spider! And 3. If you tease me about that more than once tonight, not even Lincoln turning into Spidermonkey and his ultimate form will save you from me!" Jazz threatened while she snapped.

"Okay, Jazz, calm down. We'll keep that in mind. Let's just go get our costumes ready." Lincoln suggested as they flew back home.

"Hope nothing else crazy happens on Halloween. Don't want a repeat of last year." Rex hoped.

* * *

Later in an abandoned factory, Charmcaster was using magic to spy on the Omnitrix Team, but mostly Ronnie Anne.

"Yes. Enjoy your Halloween while you can, Omnitrix Team, because it'll be your last! Especially you, Ronnie Anne Santiago. Tonight, you'll regret ever trying to surpass me in magic and I'll be the better mage." Charmcaster vowed laughing evilly while looking through pages of a spell book.

* * *

A few moments later at the Santiago residence, Ronnie Anne was getting ready to go trick-or-treating when she felt something.

"Are you okay, Ronnie Anne?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just thought I've felt something. Something like magic." Ronnie Anne spoke.

"Well, if you're not feeling well, you don't have to go trick-or-treating. And you could let off the magic spells for a while." Bobby suggested protectively.

"Bobby, that's not the reason I felt something. I'm perfectly fine and I'm getting better at magic and spells. So, incase something bad happens tonight, I know." Ronnie Anne told.

"Right. What was I thinking. That's my brave little Lucky Girl. Right Nie-Nie?" Bobby cued hugging Ronnie Anne.

"Bobby, please don't do that. And as Lucky Girl, I can handle this." Ronnie Anne blushed getting a chuckle from Bobby.

* * *

Later that night, Lincoln and Rex just left the Loud House in their costumes, and began to go to their teammates houses.

"Man, I still can't believe we're trick-or-treating thanks to you, Chase and Kevin." Lincoln spoke dressed as the Black Panther.

"It's cool. Who said you could get too old for trick-or-treating? And I can't believe Leni and Rarity both pulled this off." Rex said dressed as Ratchet (Transformers Animated ver.).

"You sure Ratchet wouldn't mind about you being dressed like him? You know how grouchy he could get." Lincoln asked.

"I'm sure. He usually is a grouchy bot. Probably compared to Azmuth or even Bobo." Rex chuckled along with Lincoln.

"Yeah, probably. But let's focus and get the rest of the team and see what costumes they got so we can go trick-or-treating. First stop, Julie's house." Lincoln said.

"Yes sir. Though it's a few steps away from our house." Rex noticed as they went to pick up the rest of the Omnitrix Team starting with Julie.

* * *

Moments later, the Omnitrix Team already began their trick-or-treating with each of the other five members costumes.

First was Ronnie Anne, who was dressed as her new favorite tv character, Ana Ronalda.

Second, Chase was dressed as a Velociraptor, a Jurassic Park franchise version of one to be persist.

Third, there was Jazz dressed up as Lady Shiba, only with a yellow version of the Lady Shiba's clothes and her natural red hair.

Fourth was Kevin who was dressed as Snake from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.

The fifth and last one was Julie dressed as Princess Zelda, also from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Only the dress is pink.

"Great choices for costumes, huh?" Jazz asked.

"I bet the real Lady Shiba would like to see you like her mini me." Chase guessed.

"Well, even with a real Velociraptor head, you still look pretty good." Jazz admired rubbing Chase's head.

"Thanks. And this is a real Velociraptor face. It's just in case." Chase told.

"That explains why it felt so real and scaly." Ronnie Anne spoke touching Chase's face also.

"Hey Linky, how do you like my princess Zelda dress?" Julie asked twirling around a bit.

"It's very pretty on you. But I was kinda expecting a ballerina or cheerleader, but still you look great as a warrior princess." Lincoln complemented.

"Yeah. Even Kevin would agree. Ain't that right, Snake?" Rex chuckled nudging Kevin's right arm.

"Yes, I admit. She looks very beautiful in that costume. Could you stop that?" Kevin asked while blushing in embarrassment.

"Aww. Thank you so much, Kevin. And you too Linky." Julie thanked kissing Kevin's check and hugging Lincoln until it began to get to tightly.

"Uh, Julie, too tight! Can't breath! Need air!" Lincoln choked struggling for air. His face also began to turn blue.

"Oops. Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Julie apologized letting Lincoln go so he could breath while his face turned back to normal.

"Come on, guys. Let's get back to trick-or-treating. And Julie, try not eat so much candy tonight. The last thing I want to hear is you getting a sugar rush like Pinkie Pie." Jazz suggested putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay. You're no fun when it comes to me and sweets sometimes." Julie pouted crossing her arms, knowing Jazz is right.

"AAAAAH! Get away from me!" Jazz screamed looking a fake spider from another house.

"Ha, ha. Man, you gotta know the differences between real and fake, Jazz." Rex chuckled teasingly.

"Rex. I said don't tease me about my arachnophobia tonight or else I'll make light very painful for you! You got that?!" Jazz snapped with her eyes glowing yellow.

"Okay, okay. Chill. I'll try to resist." Rex promised trying to help her calm down.

"We better be careful tonight guys. Halloween is also the perfect time for dark magic to erupt or someone to use magic for bad things, like Charmcaster." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Good point. But we all know you're the better and mature mage than Charmcaster has ever been." Lincoln said.

"Ain't that the truth? Come on, let's keep going to houses to get more candy." Chase agreed as they continued trick-or-treating.

* * *

Back at the abandoned factory, Charmcaster heard everything the Omnitrix Team said, even the last part.

"Oh! That's what you think! That brat Santiago made a fool out of me in the past, but not this time. I was going to use my beloved stone creatures, but this time, I'll give them a break. Meus Manus Manus! Shadowkhan tribes come forth." Charmcaster chanted while summoning shadows from her surroundings, right before emerging from those shadows were the Shadowkhan.

From each shadow, comes one Shadowkhan from each of the nine different tribes. Ninja Khan, Razor Khan, Bat Khan, Sumo Khan, Samurai Khan, Squid Khan, Crab Khan, Mini Khan & Mantis Khan.

"Perfect. Tarakudo and his Oni generals are no longer the only ones who can command you. Shadowkhan, let's go find the Omnitrix Team's location and destroy them! Hahaha!" Charmcaster laughed evilly as she and the Shadowkhan left the factory.

* * *

Moments later at a street two to four blocks from Franklin Avenue, the Omnitrix Team continued their trick-or-treating peacefully.

"Wow. Look at how much candy we got." Lincoln spoke looking at their nearly full candy bags and baskets.

"Yeah. But most candy filled bag is Julie. She might get a big sugar rush all night for sure." Rex chuckled looking at Julie's basket.

"Mmm. Chocolate, candy bars, Snickers, lollipops, and more. Can't wait to eat it all!" Julie giggled.

"Oh no you don't. We're gonna ration it this time." Jazz denied preventing Julie from eating one candy.

"I still can't believe the owners of those houses we went to looked at me and Julie like a couple from Super Smash Bros." Kevin mentioned.

"That's because, Snake, you two are an almost couple in real life." Chase commented eating a Kit-Kat bar.

"Real funny, dude. You're lucky what you're wearing is enough to look like a costume. I thought our cover would be blown since we're the Omnitrix Team." Kevin huffed.

"Okay. I think we have enough. Let's head back home. Hey Chase, is your mansion available?" Lincoln asked.

"You know it. Let's count our candy and sweets there." Chase nodded when Ronnie Anne suddenly stopped.

"Wait guys!" Ronnie Anne spoke stopping her teammates where they were.

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" Lincoln asked.

"Guys, I just felt something bad. And it's coming fast!" Ronnie Anne warned while Patty came out of Julie's mini bag.

"What's the matter, Patty?" Julie asked hugging her Kwanjin friend.

"Julie, I think Ronnie is right! Something is coming! And it involves dark magic and not Bandora's but it's bad!" Patty alerted as their shadows began to move.

"Um, why are our shadows suddenly moving by themselves?" Jazz asked when emerging from their shadows came the 9 different Shadowkhan.

"Shadowkhan?!" Lincoln asked in surprised seeing the Shadowkhan from each tribe.

"What are they doing here? I thought they were imprisoned when Tarakudo and his Oni generals were all imprisoned in his mask." Julie remembered.

"I'm guessing it's caused by the magic Ronnie and Patty picked up. And it looks like one from each tribe too." Rex noticed ready to use his nanites.

"You got that right. Ninja, Razor, Bat, Sumo, Samurai, Squid, Crab, Mini and Mantis Khan." Kevin identified as he, Rex, Chase & Jazz put on their suits.

"Guys, we gotta be careful. All Shadowkhan are deadly, I bet we know that since Jackie Chan's Oni masks hunt." Ronnie Anne warned putting on her mask and magically got into her Lucky Girl suit.

"Okay. Patty, bright wings!" Julie commanded getting a salute from Patty before entering Julie's earrings which transforms her into her Lady Rose outfit with a pose.

"Time to send these guys back into the shadows." Lincoln planned pressing the Omnitrix which materializes him in his L-10 suit.

"Well, if it isn't the Omnitrix Team. Having a Happy Halloween?" Charmcaster sarcastically asked levitating above the Shadowkhan.

"Charmcaster? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked in suspicion.

"Why, for something called revenge on you're past interferences and especially Ronnie Anne Santiago!" Charmcaster answered.

"Seriously? This 'who's the better mage" thing again?!" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes! With these nine Shadowkhan each from all nine tribes, I will prove tonight that I'm the better mage, not you. Shadowkhan attack!" Charmcaster ordered with each Shadowkhan attacking.

"Let's do it, guys! It's time to be a hero!" Lincoln ordered as he dialed the Omnitrix's and transforms into... **"Ghostfreak!"** He shouted as they each began to take on one of the Shadowkhan.

"Um, guys, there's seven of us. Who's gonna deal with two of them?" Jazz asked about to be attacked by the Ninja Khan when it was blocked by Kai Blonko.

"Happy Halloween. Do you need some help?" Kai asked.

"Thanks Kai. I think if you came a second later and I would've been either ganged up by that Ninja Khan or have my shadow eating by the Mini Khan." Jazz thanked.

"Hi Kai. How did you find us? I thought you were at Plumbers' headquarters." Julie asked manifesting a shield to protect herself from the Crab Khan.

"Lincoln called me for back up. He just needs to call to even the odds." Kai answered while Ghostfreak takes on the Razor Khan.

 **"Thanks for coming, Kai. I thought even you would like a better Halloween than this."** Ghostfreak said turning invisible & intangible to avoid the Razor Khan's slicing attacks.

"It's no trouble. As a Plumber, it's my duty. And I'm guessing tonight is the appropriate time to turn into an Ectonurite." Kai guessed.

 **"Yep! Now, let's send these evil ninjas back into oblivion!"** Ghostfreak told possessing the Razor Khan and flew it into a house to be destroyed before he came back.

* * *

"You shadow sumo guys should have picked on someone your own size!" Kevin commented after absorbing from concrete and lifted the Sumo Khan and threw it to the ground hard, destroying it while Rex clashes with the Samurai Khan in a sword fight.

"Gotta love taking down these things. Almost as fun as taking down EVOs. Let's see if your shadow sword could stand up to this!" Rex dared turning his Big Fat Sword into his Battle Saw which overwhelmed the Samurai Khan and destroyed it. "Huh, guess not." He commented.

Jazz on the other hand was between both the Bat Khan and the Mini Khan. "Sorry, but three's a crowd. And light shines even the shadows." Jazz denied blasting them both into oblivion with her energy while Chase gets tangled in the Squid Khan's tentacles.

"Do squid like you know that some therapods and other prehistoric predators love sea food? Well, now you do! Spinosaurus jaws!" Chase shouted turning his mouth into a Spinosaurus snout and snapped his jaws on the Squid Khan which destroyed it.

"Good. Now it's six down. Just need a strong enough hit!" Kai figured before shooting the Ninja Khan into oblivion. "Make that seven." He added with a smirk while Ghostfreak flew down and turned back to normal.

"For every spirit of evil magic, there is always something that can purify it. Here we go!" Julie shouted using pink flames from her yo-yo to lasso and then purify the Crab Khan, which destroyed it.

"Sweet yo-yo tangle, Julie. Just one left of these bad ninjas. You wanna take 'em on, bro?" Rex asked.

"I would say, yes along with this!" Lincoln nodded activating the Omnitrix again and becomes... **"Spidermonkey!"** He shouted.

"Aaaaah!" Jazz screamed in fear with Spidermonkey being part spider.

 **"Oh, sorry. Okay. Now all that's left is the Mantis Khan. Jazz, go help Ronnie deal with Charmcaster!"** Spidermonkey ordered.

"Are you sure? What if she summons spiders?" Jazz asked in fear.

 **"Jazz, you can face your arachnophobia since we need you, just like Leni did. I believe in you."** Spidermonkey encouraged putting a hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"Right. I do it! For you guys!" Jazz breathed and nodded flying towards Ronnie Anne and Charmcaster.

"Are you sure, you could handle this one by yourself?" Kai asked in concern.

 **"I'm never alone to begin with. I'm with you guys. Now to show that ninja #9 who is the top predator!"** Spidermonkey answered beginning to fight the Mantis Khan.

* * *

"You think you're so good with magic that you're better at spells than me. We'll see about that!" Charmcaster planned trying to hit Ronnie Anne.

"Would it kill you to accept that some mages are better than you for a reason? It always takes me practice and patience. Adfishio Potentia!" Ronnie Anne casted shooting magic blast at Charmcaster when Jazz came up.

"Hey you witch! Leave my soul sister alone! If you're messing with her, you mess with me too!" Jazz demanded shooting energy at Charmcaster.

"Oh, you'll pay for that! Even the name calling!" Charmcaster swore in anger.

"Not since I learned from more that one kind of magic. Jazz, could you boosted me up and we'll take her down together?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You bet I am. Let's do this!" Jazz agreed holding hands with Ronnie Anne while wind surrounded them and Charmcaster.

"Here goes. Let's both chant. _Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!_ " Ronnie Anne began chanting.

 _"Nukeru He Men Ja'aku! Nukeru He Men Ja'aku! Nukeru He Men Ja'aku!"_ Jazz also chanted along side Ronnie Anne as both chants coated Charmcaster with good Chi magic.

"What are you doing!? Stop it? NO!" Charmcaster shouted struggling while Spidermonkey stood his ground against the Mantis Khan.

* * *

 **"Looks like it's time to even the odds. Time to go ultimate!"** Spidermonkey decided pressing the Omnitrix which made four prongs pop out and evolves Spidermonkey into... **"Ultimate Spidermonkey!"** He shouted beating his chest with a roar of a gorilla.

"Guess he can handle this one by himself." Kai watched in amazement while Ultimate Spidermonkey fights back at the Mantis Khan with a ferocious growl.

"Knowing Lincoln, he's the man with a plan and a great leader too. Sometimes it pays to call upon the beast inside." Chase commented when Ult. Spidermonkey smashed the Mantis Khan and destroyed it.

"That's the last of them. Way to go Linky." Julie complimented while Ult. Spidermonkey beat his chest and roared in victory.

"Told ya." Chase responded while Ronnie Anne and Jazz flew down with Charmcaster on the ground.

* * *

"Argh! What have you done?!" Charmcaster asked with a growl.

"Just used good Chi magic chants to break the spell you've cast. Courtesy of Uncle Chan and Tohru." Ronnie Anne grinned.

"Which means you can't summon anymore Shadowkhan and they're back where they belong." Jazz added.

"I'll get you for this, Omnitrix Team, mostly you Ronnie Anne Santiago, if it's the last thing I do. I prove that I'm better than...!" Charmcaster vowed getting interrupted by getting wrapped in, Ultimate Spidermonkey's web.

 **"That should quiet you done for a while. Until you're in prison."** Ultimate Spidermonkey said turning back into Spidermonkey and then back to Lincoln.

"Thanks Linc. Hopefully that will shut her up for once." Ronnie Anne thanked magically transporting Charmcaster to prison.

"You're welcome. Well, now that that's over, we can go back home." Lincoln spoke as they all toke off their suits.

"Since another evil has been dealt with on Halloween, I think a rest would do very good for all of you." Kai suggested.

"Yep. And I call dibs on the candy back at Chasey's mansion!" Julie called out.

"And no. You're gonna ration it tonight. No sugar rushes." Jazz denied.

"Aw. Again, you're no fun tonight." Julie pouted being denied for sweets again.

"No worries. It's all good. Plus, I think we can follow my nose to get home." Chase mentioned as he began sniffing.

"Hey Linky, when we get to Chasey's mansion, could we listen to the Rainbooms please? They made their own version of _"Thriller"_ by Michael Jackson." Julie asked dancing a bit like Michael Jackson in "Thriller".

"Sure. Guess even he knew in his day that it's the perfect song for Halloween." Lincoln agreed dancing a bit also.

"You know, Jazz, I'm surprised you didn't run just now when Lincoln was Ultimate Spidermonkey. You would've screamed your head off." Rex chuckled with a tease.

"Rex, seriously! Cut it out or else!" Jazz threatened zapping Rex.

"Ow! Okay, okay. Sorry. I'm just kidding." Rex grunted in pain.

"Told you not to mess with her." Ronnie Anne laughed as they all went home after stopping Charmcaster on Halloween.


	5. Chp 5: Atomic Guardian Meeting

5:

 **(Author's note: Spoiler alert: This new theme song is inspired by Loonatics Unleash)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in November in Royal Woods, while Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Jazz & Julie were just having a relaxing day at Ketchum Park.

"Man, nothing like relaxing at the park, huh guys?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. Guess, we deserve this kind of relaxation after a Halloween of Charmcaster & Shadowkhan and two weeks of fighting evil and saving lives." Jazz agreed.

"Jazz, you faced your arachnophobia for us and helped me stop Charmcaster. You did that Japanese removal spell chant perfectly." Ronnie Anne reminded.

"Yeah. You were great with that Chinese removal spell chant too. Guess, we have both Jackie Chan's uncle and Tohru to thank for that." Jazz guessed.

"I wish I was there. And I still wish I have super powers or fighting skills or something." Clyde envied.

"Cheer up, Clyde. At least things were peaceful for you and your dads." Lincoln said.

"Gotta love the beautiful autumn colors. And guys, look who I ran into." Julie called out being playfully sniffed and licked by both Mindy LeBlanc's small poodle, Fifi & Galvanic Mecomorph dog, Ship.

"Hey, isn't that Fifi and Ship?" Jazz identified while Ship and Fifi ran over to Lincoln.

"Wait a second. Does that mean... she's here too?!" Ronnie Anne asked raising an eyebrow when Mindy LeBlanc arrived.

"Hi Linky. Comment mon amour of a superhero?" Mindy greeted happily hugging Lincoln with affection.

"Uh, hi Mindy. What are you doing here?" Lincoln nervously asked.

"Hi Mindy." Clyde greeted along with Jazz and Julie.

"Bonjour everyone. And you too, Ronnie Anne." Mindy glared in sarcasm towards Ronnie Anne.

"Same to you, LeBlanc. Why are you here?" Ronnie Anne asked back doing the same thing.

"When I watched the news channel, that awful Will Harangue said really bad things about Linky, so I've been thinking of how to cheer him up and proving Harangue is wrong about him and always was. And that's when Fifi and Ship came up with the idea to find Linky." Mindy explained while Ship nuzzles Lincoln's face.

"Uh, thanks Mindy, and you and Fifi, too, Ship. But how did you find us?" Lincoln asked.

"You can say _"Je vous remercie"_ to Ship for that." Mindy answered with a giggled.

"Ship. Ship, Ship." Ship barked in his own way as he wagged his "tail".

"Well, you can't expect less of Ship and Upgrade's kind. They were created by Azmuth after all." Jazz whispered to Julie.

"I know. Linky told me about the time I first met Azmuth. He made the Omnitrix." Julie whispered back.

"You got that right. Knowing him, he's the one for being behind Ship's birth just like Upgrade." Patty whispered from Julie's bag pack.

"Anyway, Mindy, could you please let go? I need to breathe." Lincoln begged being hugged too much.

"Oops. Je suis desole. I'm so sorry. I guess seeing you again made me get carried away." Mindy apologized blushing.

"It's okay. And thanks for trying to cheer me up, Mindy. But I'm not worried about my L-10 identity being shown to the world anymore. The rest of the Omnitrix Team and I have been saving it and the universe numerous times. So, not everybody hates me like Will Harangue does." Lincoln thanked with a smile.

"Okay. Well, Fifi, Ship and I are gonna finish our walk. So, hope things get better for you and if there's anything you need from me, let me. _Donc au revoir pour le moment._ " Mindy said in goodbye before kissing Lincoln's cheek.

"Hey rich blondie, I'm gonna get you that! That's the second time!" Ronnie Anne swore about to chase after Mindy who, giggled and left with Fifi and Ship.

"That's French for goodbye." Clyde translated getting a polite wave from Mindy along with Julie and Jazz.

"Talk about being a true hero who stole even the LeBlanc's girl. And Ronnie Anne also." Jazz teased nudging Lincoln.

"Jazz, please don't do that." Lincoln recommended.

"Is there anything, you guys are gonna need help with soon? 'Cause I could help you buddy." Clyde asked hoping for a 'yes'.

"It's fine, Clyde. If there's trouble happening later on, we could use some help from Mindy and anyone else." Lincoln said.

"And try to give Mindy a chance in case we need her help, Ronnie. And afterwards you can fight over Linky." Julie suggested.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll try to hold it off. Since, even though she's rich, she's a good person." Ronnie Anne accepted while Lincoln blushed and the others laughed.

* * *

 _Attention! Omnitrix Team, let's go!_

 _Ronnie Anne, Jazz, Julie, Rex, Kevin, Chase and Kai!_

 _Lincoln Loud is L-10 and leads the pack!_

 _Using the Omnitrix to turn into aliens with the cool suit! That's a fact!_

 _When big bad aliens, monsters and bad magic arise and attack,_

 _Ronnie Anne Santiago as Lucky Girl magically makes them crack!_

 _Kevin Levin, The Absorber absorbing in, absorbing out,_

 _And Kai Blonko as Rook with fighting skills and the Proto-Tool to make villains painfully shout!_

 _Rex Salazar Loud, nanites activate! As Gen-X build and generate!_

 _Human Evo and machine of the team!_

 _Chase Scaleside makes a bang as Dino-Fang!_

 _Transforming into every extinct dinosaur getting wild!_

 _Julie Hathaway as Lady Rose, imagination and purifying to fight!_

 _Jazz Milton, the Light Queen! She's the tomboy with the power and speed of light!_

 _With the power to protect and serve!_

 _Making evil eat and munch some dirt!_

 _Never quit and never swerves!_

 _The Loud 10: Ultimate Omniverse!_

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath the city of Moose Jaws Heights, is the Galactic Guardians' Earth base, when Betty Barrett arrived as Atomic Betty along with her teammates, Sparky and Robot X-5 to meet up with their boss Admiral DeGill.

"Atomic Betty reporting for duty!" Betty saluted to her boss while he presses a button.

"I'm so glad you've made it, Atomic Betty. I need you, Sparky & X-5 to take a good look at these videos on the internet." Admiral DeGill spoke showing videos of the Omnitrix Team and their heroics.

"Hey. Aren't those heroes the Omnitrix Team we've been hearing about?" Betty asked watching Ronnie Anne & Jazz blasting magic or energy on enemies like King Shark or Charmcaster and Hex.

"Yes. Each of these great heroes has his or her own abilities or weapons that makes them unique. And it's not just on Earth, it's across the many parts universe." Admiral DeGill answered while the videos show Rex fighting and curing EVOs and then Chase's Ankylosaurus tail & Kevin's punching giving Solomon Grundy a double whammy attack.

"Cool! Hey, why can't I build machines out of my body or turn into dinosaurs?" Sparky asked with envy towards Rex and Chase's powers.

"Perhaps because you weren't born with that power or developed with tiny machines called nanites while being in control of them. Nor, the powers of an Osmosian or a half-Varakonian." X-5 answered giving Sparky a sly smirking look.

"Hmph! Who asked you?" Sparky asked with his arms crossed and a huff.

"Focus please. Each member of the Omnitrix Team has a special gift whether or not born with it and have been protecting Earth and the universe from danger. But there's two that I need you to take a close look at." The Admiral continued now showing videos of both Lincoln and Julie.

"Hey, does that girl have the Earrings of Creation, belonging to Lady Rose? I thought she was just a myth." Betty asked.

"Actually, Lady Rose, was never a myth to begin with. There has been a long history of those who have been chosen to wield her powers and now it's giving to someone almost around your age, Atomic Betty. And she's using her yo-yo and her imagination for good purposes as always." Admiral DeGill mentioned.

"Wish my imagination was like hers. That would be so cool." Sparky said in excitement.

"Highly unlikely since you're less mature then even the new current Lady Rose." X-5 mocked getting a scowl from Sparky.

"Anyway, one member of the Omnitrix Team that is as powerful as Lady Rose is the leader, Lincoln Loud, or as called by his superhero by many, L-10. He's not only has a big family but he also has been chosen to be wielder of the Omnitrix itself." Admiral DeGill continued.

"The Omnitrix? You mean by what is called the most powerful and dangerous device and weapon in the universe, which caused many to try to get their hands on it to transform themselves?" Betty asked in shock.

"Not only that, captain. The Omnitrix can also contain hundreds of DNA samples of aliens or other creatures or obtain them by scanning the DNA. Its creator, Azmuth bounded Lincoln Loud's DNA to it, knowing he's just as worthy as his grandfather and mother who were both Plumbers." X-5 explained.

"How does fixing the bathrooms make you a superhero?" Sparky asked in confusion.

"Sigh. Intergalactic law enforcement kind of Plumbers." X-5 corrected.

"So, if Lincoln Loud is using the Omnitrix for good while being a good leader like me, what is the problem?" Betty asked.

"Well, first, there are many aliens who came to Earth to take the Omnitrix from Lincoln's possession, but failed. But one enemy who's determined to get it is Vilgax. He's one of the most feared warlords in the universe even more fearful and can struck fear into Maximus. Vilgax's goal is to use the Omnitrix's power to make an army to conquer the universe while he conquered 10 planets and destroyed 5 others and created a black hole. That's why he's called Conqueror of 10 Worlds." Admiral DeGill informed.

"Fortunately, Lincoln and the Omnitrix Team always stood in his way and many other kinds of evil. Lincoln and Lady Rose are both the most powerful members and two of the most powerful in the universe. Those like Vilgax and Bandora tried to take their powers by force but failed." X-5 added.

"The Omnitrix Team always keep their identities a secret from the public to protect them. Unfortunately, Lincoln's identity as L-10 has been accidently revealed to the world by the new Lady Rose's third older brother who was just trying to blog good things about him. And I'm concerned that some of Omnitrix Team's or any of their allies' enemies would try to use the Omnitrix and his transformations for bad purposes. So, I sending you three to Royal Woods to become their allies and to check on Lincoln Loud." Admiral DeGill ordered.

"We're on our way, Admiral. Thanks." Betty accepted with a salute.

"Good luck. And be careful." Admiral DeGill told as Betty and her team flew their ship to Royal Woods.

* * *

Back in Royal Woods, Ronnie Anne, Jazz and Julie were still walking in Ketchum Park after they looked at Jazz's phone about Will Harangue's news report.

"Can you what Will Harangue has been saying about Lincoln?!" Ronnie Anne asked in anger.

"It's not just about Linky, it's about his aliens too. I mean Linky has done so many good things for Royal Woods and the world. And the universe too." Julie added with a little bit of anger.

"Well, add Harangue to the list of people that make you angry at 25% or above. I mean Lincoln is a great hero, a great friend and a great hero for helping so many people and saving so many lives from destruction or evil. And that ungrateful report keeps saying bad things about him." Jazz spoke.

"And what about the good things Lincoln did for us and how many times he saved our lives?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"When I moved to Royal Woods, I thought no one, except Julie's family would except me because of my sister like back in New York. But then Lincoln became the first new friend I've made then there's you, Ronnie Anne and the rest of the Omnitrix Team and everybody else. Even Lincoln and Rex's family, especially Luna." Jazz remembered.

"Yeah. And ever since he became the leader, he risked everything for us and even Azmuth, including giving the prototype Omnitrix to Vilgax, twice. Even when he almost got himself killed dealing with Vilgax." Ronnie Anne remembered while she, Jazz and Julie shivered.

"Yeah. Plus, I bet you'll even agree with Mindy on that one. Even when she tries to win Lincoln's affection and tries to beat you to it." Jazz teased while Julie giggled.

"Shut up. Anyway, that's not the point right now. Hopefully, Lincoln is gonna be okay with this." Ronnie Anne hoped blushing madly.

"Don't worry, Ronnie. Linky is taking it pretty well while proving Will Harangue wrong. I gave him some encouragement while you two were busy. I even kissed his cheek to cheer him up." Julie remembered.

"We get the point, Julie. Better hope Lincoln's sisters haven't blown their tops yet." Ronnie Anne hoped.

"Yes. He's even has the reasons why Azmuth choose him to wield the Omnitrix and use its powers." Patty added when the girls' Plumbers' badges began beeping.

"Looks like we got a call. And it's from Chase to the entire Omnitrix Team." Ronnie Anne noticed when she answered hers before it showed Chase on a face screen. "Hey Chase. What's up?" She asked.

"Hey girls. My dad and I got a visit from someone whose boss he knows, so he asked me to call you guys. And they said they're asking for all the Omnitrix Team members, because it's important. I'll explain you get here." Chase informed when he hung up.

"Okay. Might as well go then. Beats walking around here doing nothing." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Who do you think Chasey was talking about that his dad wants us to meet?" Julie asked.

"I don't know. But since he said it's someone important, they might be known to his dad for some reason." Jazz answered while they leave Ketchum Park.

* * *

At the Scaleside mansion, the girls arrived with the rest of the Omnitrix Team and Chase explained everything to his teammates after he let them in.

"So, who do you think these 'Galactic Guardians' want?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well, I researched that they have the same purpose as the Plumbers. They also like to keep their base a secret." Kevin answered.

"Yeah. My dad told me about them a long time ago. I just met three this morning." Chase spoke.

"Patty told me that too. I can't wait to meet one of them." Julie said skipping along.

"Hey Lincoln, do you think they know about the Omnitrix or the Earrings of Creation?" Jazz asked.

"Well, considering the legends about the Omnitrix and the earrings or the Ring of Destruction, Patty mentioned are a reality, it is possible." Lincoln guessed.

"So Chase, where are these Galactic Guardians that came here?" Rex asked.

"They're in the dining room and one of them is filling his stomach." Chase answered as they reached the dinning room where they see Hector Scaleside with Betty, Sparky and X-5.

"Hey there, kids. I was wondering when you'd come. Meet this team of Galactic Guardians." Hector spoke as the Omnitrix Team greets the Galactic Guardians.

* * *

"Hi. My name's Betty Barret. My guardian name is Atomic Betty, but you can call me Betty." Betty introduced.

"My name is Lincoln Loud. My superhero name is L-10. And this is the rest of the Omnitrix Team." Lincoln spoke shaking her hand. "There's Ronnie Anne Santiago, but she likes to be called Ronnie." He started.

"Hey. My superhero name, Lucky Girl, the Omnitrix Team's mage and 2nd in command." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Rex Salazar Loud." Lincoln went on.

"What's up? I'm Lincoln's step brother. I'm Generator X or Gen-X for short, the team's Evo, human machine and nanite master." Rex spoke.

"You already met Chase." Lincoln guessed.

"Yep. I'm Dino-Fang, the Omnitrix Team's 3rd in charge and living dinosaur." Chase said.

"This is Jazz Milton. Here real first name is Jasmine Milton." Lincoln continued.

"But call me Jazz. I like that better. Anyway, I'm Light Queen and the other tomboy next to my soul sister, Ronnie." Jazz told.

"Then there's is once my enemy and now my friend and teammate, Kevin Levin." Lincoln added.

"What's up? I explain in a long story short version. I'm part of the team as The Absorber and weapons expert and ace flyer." Kevin informed.

"And this is Juliana Hathaway. But you can call her Julie for short because it's sounds prettier." Lincoln finished.

"Thank you. Hi, I'm also the new Lady Rose and this is my Kwanjin, Pattifly. Call her Patty for short." Julie greeted with a smile.

"Hi there. Julie's top Kwanjin and partner." Patty greeted.

"Cool. These are my teammates. This is Sparky and X-5." Betty introduced.

"Hey there. The name's Sparky, the pilot and the bravest teammate the chief here could ever ask for." Sparky spoke.

"He's also the big blabber mouth and non-brightest one. I am X-5, the robot intellect and inventor for the captain." X-5 greeted.

"Cool. An alien robot and a smart one too." Rex complimented.

"Thank you." X-5 thanked.

"So, why are you here in the Scaleside mansion?" Jazz asked.

"Well, for starters, as L-10 you wouldn't happen to be wielder of the Omnitrix while Julie possesses the Earrings of Creation, would you?" Betty asked.

"Uh, yes I am. This new improved version anyway, but yes. Any definitely for Julie's case." Lincoln answered showing the new Omnitrix.

"Why do you ask us this?" Julie asked showing her earrings.

"Because you guys are the famous group of superheroes who save Royal Wood and Earth along with the rest of the universe." Sparky responded with an excited smile before getting a nudge from X-5.

"It appears that both artifacts and their powers are safe in your possessions." X-5 noticed.

"Okay. We'll explain everything." Betty answered as she began answering Lincoln and Julie's question.

* * *

 **One explanation later & knowledge exchanging later...**

"And that's why we're here in Chase's mansion. Though we quickly noticed he's half-Varakonian." Betty spoke.

"Looks like we're not the only ones going into space in a crisis." Rex responded while X-5 scans his nanites.

"Your nanites are perfectly stable and capable of curing EVOs as much as dealing with machines." X-5 said.

"Thanks, X-5." Rex thanked while Chase and Sparky got two bowls of meat.

"Think you can beat me at a meat eating contest? I love eating pig snouts." Sparky asked.

"Dude, meat's my favorite part of my diet. I can eat more that you can in one sitting." Chase answered.

"Sparky, you might want to forget this debate. Some of the predators Chase turns into have been researched to have ate 400 pounds of meat or more. They hunted to make sure they get enough to feed themselves and their families." X-5 warned.

"Pfft. Come on, I can do this. Hey Chase, dare ya to try to beat me." Sparky dared.

"Sigh." X-5 face palmed in response.

"This my not end well. We might take a few steps back." Jazz suggested while everyone else backed up.

"And dig in!" Kevin refereed signaling Chase and Sparky to start eating.

"I get the feeling that Sparky's chances of beating Chase are pretty slim." Ronnie Anne whispered to Lincoln.

"Me too. Knowing Chase can turn into an Allosaurus or even a T-Rex, I'm guess when it comes to eating, it could pay off." Lincoln whispered when Chase quickly finished his bowl.

"Winner! Chase Scaleside!" Kevin declared putting up Chase's arm.

"Boo-yah!" Rex cheered high fiving Julie.

"Aw man! He out-ate me. Even with my pig snouts." Sparky complained in defeat.

"I told you so. Though, this wouldn't be the first time." X-5 told with a robotic laugh.

"Who asked you?" Sparkly asked with a huff.

"Anyway, thanks for the talk Lincoln. So, incase there's trouble too much for us, we'll need your help." Betty said.

"Sure. It's our job." Lincoln agreed when they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know but we better find out and stop it." Chase suggested getting agreements while the Omnitrix Team and the Galactic Guardians went outside.

* * *

Once the Omnitrix Team and the Galactic Guardians got outside, they saw it was the ship of Maximus IQ.

"Maximus?! Should've known!" Betty scowled.

"Isn't he the evil cat you told us about?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yep. More than once he's been trouble for us and the universe." Betty nodded when Maximus' ship landed and he & Minumus came out.

"Ah, Atomic Betty. How nice it is to see you again so I can finally destroy you!" Maximus planned evilly.

"Oh yeah? Well, we're gonna wipe your nine lives when we're done." Sparky glared.

"Oh, I highly doubt that. This time it will be different. Blood Monks, attack!" Maximus ordered when his Morbidian Blood Monks began attacking the Galactic Guardians.

"Maximus is usually the one with predictable motives, captain." X-5 commented helping Betty & Sparky fight back.

"We should probably give 'em a hand or more." Jazz suggested while her teammates agreed as she, Rex, Chase & Kevin use their Plumbers' badges to suit up.

"On your command, Linc! Let's teach this new clown a lesson." Ronnie Anne said putting on her mask and magically got into her Lucky Girl suit.

"Alright Omnitrix Team! It's time to be a hero!" Lincoln commanded pressing the Omnitrix and puts on his L-10 suit.

"Yes sir! Patty, Bright Wings!" Julie commanded getting a salute from Patty, who entered the earrings, transforming Julie into Lady Rose with a pose.

"Now let's take these punks out! And kick this cat's furry butt!" Rex said building his Punk Busters and kick several Blood Monks.

"Good thing, Morbidian Blood Monks are can still be taken down." Kevin mentioned absorbing stone and bashed two Blood Monks by forming his hand into a stone mace ball.

"Bet that haven't fought a mage or an Illumitarian before. Right Jazz?" Ronnie Anne zapping more Blood Monks while Jazz did the same with her energy.

"You got that right, soul sister!" Jazz agreed giving Ronnie Anne a high five.

"Alright. This is gonna get wild! Utahraptor legs!" Chase shouted attacking more Blood Monks with Utahraptor speedy legs and claws.

"Cool! I always wanted to fight bad guys with a dinosaur." Sparky complimented.

"Um, master. I think your henchmen are getting beaten more easily this time." Minimus observed nervously.

"What?! Fight back you fools!" Maximus shouted when Lincoln, Julie & Betty approached him.

"Time for you to surrender Maximus and leave!" Betty demanded.

"Or we're gonna make you leave, you very bad kitty!" Julie added when Maximus noticed her and Lincoln.

"So, the rumors are true. The Omnitrix and the Earrings of Creation are real and in the possession of two Earth children known to the universe as L-10 & Lady Rose." Maximus noticed.

"That's right and it's time for you to leave! Chase, commence Operation: "Walk The Dinosaur"!" Lincoln called over to Chase.

"Ay-Ay, captain! Let's do this! Tyrannosaurus, full body!" Chase saluted transforming completely into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Operation: "Walk The Dinosaur" is a go!" Lincoln said dialing the Omnitrix and transforms.

[Lincoln's DNA changes as his body grows bigger, his skeleton grows also and changes before the skull does the same, looking dinosaur-like, while the Omnitrix was on a giant strap from the right shoulder to the left waist]

 **"Humungosaur! Yes! Hey Maximus, guess what time it is? It's time to be a hero!"** Humungosaur growled as he and Chase both began to take down the Blood Monks completely.

"So, that's what Humungosaur looks like in person, huh?" Betty asked.

"Yep. Gotta love it when Linky and Chasey transform." Julie nodded taking out Minimus with the pink fire from her yo-yo.

"Alright Maximus, are you gonna leave or do you want more trouble?" Betty asked with Humungosaur and Chase in front of Maximus.

"Okay! Okay! I'm leaving! But I'll get you Atomic Betty!" Maximus vowed getting back into his ship with Minimus and his Blood Monks.

 **"Good! If you chose wrongly and you would've hoped you have nine lives!"** Humungosaur spoke cracking his knuckles while he grew to maximum size.

 **"I second that. Whether to your fist or my teeth."** Chase nodded as they both roared which scared Maximus and Minimus before Chase and Humungosaur threw Maximus' ship into space.

* * *

"Very impressive. And excellent teamwork." X-5 complimented while Humungosaur and Chase turned back to normal.

"Thanks. You guys too. You were awesome for a robot, X-5." Rex complimented back.

"Hey Betty, great job showing girl power out there." Ronnie Anne said with an agreement from Jazz and Julie.

"Aw. You girls did the same thing too." Betty blushed in embarrassment.

"Man, that was super cool! We should team up more often." Sparky said with enthusiasm.

"Is he always like this?" Kevin asked being annoyed.

"You have no idea." Betty and X-5 answered in unison.

"Wait until my grandma hears about this." Jazz whispered to Betty.

"Same here with mine. And thanks again." Betty thanked.

"You're welcome. Plus, we proved Will Harangue wrong again." Julie giggled to Lincoln.

"Gotta love turning into the King of the Dinosaurs. The roar alone sends shiver down someone's spine." Chase commanded stretching with a smile.

"Well, guess whenever we need your help, we'll send a stress signal to you guys." Betty said offering her hand.

"It's a deal. And we the Omnitrix Team and you Galactic Guardians, including you as Atomic Betty will always protect the universe and the circle of life from those like Vilgax or Maximus. It's a fun part of the job." Lincoln accepted shaking Betty's hand with a smile while the scene closes with the Omnitrix and Betty's Atomic Betty symbol glowing.


	6. Chp 6: Cosmic Destruction Part 1

6:

 _ **Author's Note: These next several chapters will inspired by a certain Ben 10 game. That's a hint for everyone.**_

* * *

Somewhere in the catacombs of Rome, the Omnitrix Team was seen fighting a group of Eternal Knights. Well, most of them.

"A little help here, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne demanded hitting some Eternal Knights with her magic.

"Yeah, you might wanna get with the program boss!" Chase agreed swatting some knights with his Stegosaurus thagomizer.

"Even with you fighting skills improving along with ours, using the new Omnitrix sounds pretty good right now!" Rex added bashing an Eternal Knight with his Smack Hands.

"Um, don't you guys think I'm trying? It won't let me transform if he keeps calling me!" Lincoln argued trying to activate the Omnitrix while using his suit's Battle Mode.

"Who? Azmuth?" Jazz asked blocking and blasting some more Eternal Knights.

"I wish. Getting advice from a smart little alien would be better than having to keep helping Devin with answering trivia questions from his or our fans." Lincoln mentioned hitting one of the knights with the back of his right fist.

"No offense Julie, but you brother seriously needs to take it easy with his blogs." Kevin commented bashing another knight with a stone mace from his hand.

"None taken. Besides, I bet he's asking us about seeing a minotaur or even a hydra." Julie guessed manifesting fists to hit more knights and did the same with her yo-yo.

* * *

Cutaway to the Hathaway house, Devin was in his room, on his computer trying to get in contact with the Omnitrix Team, mostly Lincoln and Julie.

"Lincoln! Come in, Lincoln! Julie, come in! Come on, little sis, pick up. It's not about my blog this time. I swear!" Devin spoke trying to warn either Lincoln or Julie.

"Devin! Could you tell Julie, her favorite cookies are ready and I'm putting them in the refrigerator? I made them for her, Patty and her teammates after a days hard work as heroes." Marah Hathaway (Julie's mom) asked from the kitchen.

"No time for that now, mom! I'm gotta tell them that they got the fate of the world in there hands here!" Devin answered getting back to his computer.

* * *

Somewhere in the galaxy, approaching Earth's solar system appears to be some kind of storm and within it lies a shadow of a version of a familiar alien from the Omnitrix.

* * *

Back to the Hathaway house, Devin was looking at his computer still trying to reach the Omnitrix Team.

"Come on, guys. Where are you?" Devin asked with worry wondering where they are.

* * *

Back inside the Roman catacombs, the Omnitrix Team have finished dealing with the Eternal Knights.

"Okay. I think that's all of them." Jazz sighed.

"Glad that problems taken care of. But too bad I don't get to bash anymore." Kevin commented in disappointment.

"Sorry about taking too long, guys. Devin was trying to call me." Lincoln apologized scratching his head.

"It's cool, bro. Besides, you came in the nick of time." Rex responded.

"You're still a great leader. Now, let's get out of this place and go home." Chase said when Ronnie Anne eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Ronnie? Is it evil magic?" Julie asked.

"For once I wish. I sense something deep in the catacombs and it's like ancient alien artifact." Ronnie Anne sensed with her magic.

"Then we should go find it. I bet Patty could sense it too." Julie said.

 _"It's true. I can sense something nearby and it feels like when I first sensed the Omnitrix."_ Patty spoke within the earrings.

"Yeah, but someone has to make sure what's going on everywhere else. I don't think we can all go." Jazz protested.

"Okay. I got an idea. Rex and I will go into the catacombs. The rest of you guys can head back to Rust Bucket 3." Lincoln planned.

"Are you sure about that? This place is full of traps like other ruins of ancient civilizations." Ronnie Anne argued.

"Don't worry. It's cool. We'll come back in one piece like always. We'll meet you guys back on the ship afterwards.

"Right. If anything happens when we're done, see if you can pick us up. Chase, when you guys get back to Rust Bucket 3, I need you to call Kai, so Ronnie can use magic to teleport him there." Lincoln ordered.

"Got it, chief. Just be careful." Chase told when Ronnie Anne teleported most of the Omnitrix Team back to Rust Bucket 3.

"Are you ready for this, Rex?" Lincoln asked.

"I was born ready. We'll just use both the Omnitrix and my powers incase we need to get each other out of jams." Rex answered.

"Then, let's go!" Lincoln told as they both went into the catacombs.

* * *

Moments later, Lincoln and Rex went into a room in the catacombs when the door closed behind them.

"Okay. What just happened?!" Rex asked trying to open the door.

 _"Guys, the door's sealed tight! You're gonna have to find another way out. We can still communicate for the time being, but if you go too deep in the catacombs, we might lose you."_ Ronnie Anne instructed on the Plumbers' badges.

"Thanks Ronnie. Are you ready for this Rex?" Lincoln asked.

"You bet I am. Let's do it." Rex nodded going into the room while the pillars caved in behind them.

"Okay. That was close." Lincoln noticed.

"Bet your hair is looking a little messy from the cave in, fellas. Someone give that cat a comb. Get it? Catacomb? Yeah... never mind." Kevin joked on the Plumbers' badges.

"Hey Linc, this lever could unlock the bars blocking the way out of this room." Rex said pulling a lever which let down the bars before two pickaxe minions arrived into the room.

"Hey, those are pickaxe minions." Lincoln identified with the pickaxe minions approaching with their pickaxes.

"I'm guessing that Vulkanus is here and he's looking for whatever we're looking for." Rex guessed activating his Smack Hands again and punched the two pickaxe minions with ease. "That was easy. And here comes more." He added with more pickaxe minions attacking.

"Well, here I go. Hope it'll let me transform now." Lincoln said dialing the Omnitrix's interface and becomes... **"Swampfire!"** He shouted easily taking out several pickaxe minions with his vines and punched the last one out cold.

"Sweet. Now let's get out of here." Rex said as they went on ahead until they reached a platform.

 **"Looks like we have to jump over this before we can progress."** Swampfire suggested jumping with the help of his flames while Rex did the same with his Punk Busters.

"Well, whatever we're looking for we better find it and find a way outta here. This place is full of rats." Rex cringed seeing rats scurrying around while he and Lincoln got surrounded by more pickaxe minions.

"Suddenly, that doesn't sound too bad right now. That and the rats I mean." Swampfire said taking down some pickaxe minions.

"Good point. And it's also like we're being watched by spirits of ancient Roman people." Rex agreed kicking down the remaining minions before they exit the room and reached some lave blocking their path. "Great. Now we have to deal with lava." He complained.

 **"Just gotta jump over it. There's some platforms we can use."** Swampfire noticed jumping over the lava with flames to boost it up.

"Works for me." Rex agreed jumping on those same platforms with his Punk Busters.

"Hey bro, looks like we're being road blocked right now." Rex said seeing a breakable wall in their path.

 **"Not for long. Let's see if this works."** Swampfire doubted pressing the Omnitrix symbol and changed into... **"Humungousaur!"** He shouted before breaking the wall down and found the next room.

"Gotta love that dino-strength. And it looks like I was right about Vulkanus. Hey baby man!" Rex called out getting Vulkanus' attention.

"L-10 and Gen-X? From the Omnitrix Team? Aww... What are you doing here?! I won't let you foil my plans again! This time I'm prepared!" Vulkanus spoke sending his pickaxes minions to attack Humungousaur and Rex.

"Seriously? He's hiding behind his little army again. Hey Lincoln, show 'em what new things you got." Rex told when Humungousaur pressed the Omnitrix which made four prongs pop and he becomes...

 **"ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!"** The now evolved Vaxasaurian roared showing his intimidating armored appearance.

"Sweet! Let's show them what this human machine and walking dino-tank can do!" Rex responded building up his Slam Cannon.

 **"My thoughts exactly. Arrgh!"** Ultimate Humungousaur roared charging and ramming several pickaxe minions.

"Okay. You guys make this look easy for us." Rex said shooting pickaxe minions surrounding him away while Ult. Humungousaur got rid of the remaining ones with his fists, shockwave making and bio-missiles. "Seriously Vulkanus? Is that the best you got?" He mocked while Ult. Humungousaur changes back into Humungousaur and then to Lincoln.

"Lucky I got more important things to deal with than you!" Vulkanus responded retreating.

"We better go after him. Who knows what he's after this time." Lincoln suggested when he and Rex flew up the stairs and Rex took out some more pickaxe minions.

"Looks like our way out is through that hole. But we're too big for that." Rex noticed seeing a small hole with cage bars.

"Maybe. But let me see if I could turn into someone who isn't." Lincoln planned pressing the Omnitrix and transforms into... **"Echo-Echo!"** He shouted breaking through the bars and goes in the small tunnel.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just bust through this baby." Rex said through the wall that led to the same room Echo-Echo came into also.

 **"So, how do we get through the bars here?"** Echo-Echo asked turning back to normal.

"I got this one this time." Rex volunteered using his Smack Hands to move an old cage to a large button which opened the bars.

"Thanks Rex." Lincoln thanked as they went ahead.

* * *

Cutaway to after getting through some tough obstacles and solved difficult puzzles, Lincoln and Rex reached a room that has a statue that looks like the Trojan Horse.

"Hey. That looks like the Trojan Horse and that must be the gate way out of here. But how do we get it to come, so we can open it?" Rex asked while Lincoln spots an old cage.

"I think I got an idea. Hope it's recharged enough." Lincoln spoke dialing the Omnitrix's circle and once again turns into... **"Humungousaur!"** He roared moving the cage onto a button which made the Trojan Horse rise from the ground while rock pillars came out.

"Well, that's our first problem solved. But what about getting the gate open?" Rex asked when his Plumbers' badge beep and Jazz appeared on the screen.

 _"Hey guys. Don't forget Humungousaur's super strength can seriously come in handy. Try using his mighty muscles on cranks, valves and other heavy objects like that. Lincoln doesn't call him Humungousaur for nothing."_ Jazz said.

"Thanks Jazz." Humungousaur thanked before he ran towards a crank and turned it until it opened a skylight while showing some illusions among the pillars.

"Guess that's answers my other question. Hey Lincoln, see if you can Terraspin a shot at this. We can get to the other side more easily now." Rex said while Humungousaur pressed the Omnitrix and became...

 **"Terraspin!"** He called out as both he and Rex flew and hover from pillar to pillar and got to the other side while continuing their path they took down more pickaxe minions.

"Nice one." Rex complimented as they reached another room while approaching a pad which could be meant for something like Terraspin.

 _"Hey Lincoln, these special pads give Terraspin and extra boost. See if you can launch yourself."_ Jazz informed on the Plumbers' badge while Terraspin launched himself to the other side.

"Sweet. Never thought Rome's catacombs would have something for us." Rex said using his Boogie Pack to follow.

 _"Some jobs were just made for a giant turtle guy and this is one of those times."_ Kevin commented on the Plumber's badge while Terraspin and Rex continued to pull levers, get passed platforms and launched and hover or flew themselves to the other side and got passed some spikes until they reached another room with Vulkanus.

"Looks like Vulkanus is still here." Rex guessed while Terraspin turned back to normal.

"Then whatever he's looking for, we gotta stop him." Lincoln agreed entering the same room with Vulkanus.

* * *

Once Lincoln and Rex reached the room, Vulkanus turned and noticed them.

"You again? Why do you have to keep following me around?" Vulkanus asked in complaint.

"Right. Like we got nothing better to do than follow you around." Rex answered in sarcasm while building up his Big Fat Sword.

"Lucky I got more important things to deal with than you, except you're in my way... So get lost!" Vulkanus threatened about to attack.

"Finally, you've stopped hiding behind your minions, Vulkanus." Lincoln commented before turning into **"Humungousaur!"** He roared as he and Rex defeated Vulkanus easily.

"Oh no! Arggh!" Vulkanus groaned before collapsing before Rex touched his suit and deactivate it with his nanites.

"Heh, for good measure." Rex shrugged while Humungousaur turned back to normal.

"Great job, Rex. Now let's go!" Lincoln ordered as they continued going through the catacombs.

* * *

Moments later, Lincoln turned into Echo-Echo so he can duplicate to open a gate to open for him and Rex.

"We fight evil, stop powerful bad guys, save the universe a couple a times, but a door gets in our way?" Kevin asked when Echo-Echo got the door opened.

"Not anymore." Rex answered while Echo-Echo turned back to normal before in the next room, triggered another lever which revealed more illusion traps.

 _"Okay, who build something like this? I mean seriously."_ Kevin asked on the Plumbers badge while Lincoln and Rex got pasted the room.

 _"I believe the ancient Romans or Christians of ancient Rome build it to keep intruders out."_ Chase answered on the Plumber's badge while several Spartan soldiers appeared in front of Lincoln and Rex.

"Looks like we're finally gonna face some soldiers who used to live here." Rex noticed building his Fun Chucks.

"Yep. Let me see if they can take us on." Lincoln nodded dialing the Omnitrix and becomes... **"Armodrillo!"** He shouted as they both took down the Spartan soldiers.

"Man, guess Spartans are as tough as people thought." Rex said as they continued their path by solving more puzzles, taking down a Spartan Range (holding a cross bow) and unlocking a door way to a stair case.

"Hey Rex, looks like we found our way out. Just got to get passed some illusions." Lincoln noticed.

"Got it bro. I've been waiting to see the sky anyway." Rex agreed as they climbed the staircase and got passed the illusions placed on them.

* * *

Once Lincoln and Rex got out of the catacombs to the Roman Colosseum, Enoch appeared from the center completely in soldier armor and a sword.

"Enoch? So, this is where you've been hiding from us all this time?" Lincoln asked surprised.

"Ah, Lincoln Loud. Verily have I hoped our path would cross again someday. Forsoothe! My powers have been growing for lo several months hence!" Enoch spoke.

"Yeah, along with your body odor... Don't get out much from here do ya?" Rex asked building his Blast Caster.

"Thou cannot stoppath me this time! I have been enhanced by yon alien artifact and..." Enoch plotted.

"Sorry to interrupt. But we gotta stop you. It's time to be a hero!" Lincoln interrupted with his suit in Battle Mode while some Spartans came up.

"Looks like we're in for a Gladiator fight. I always wanted to fight bad guys here." Rex said whipping and shocking some of the Spartans with his Blast Caster.

"Yep. Knowing Lynn, she would be jealous and sorry she missed this." Lincoln mentioned trying to dodge and kick some Spartans himself.

"Knowing how much she and many of our friends who love sports, can't argue with you there." Rex agreed.

"Hey Rex, I think I got an idea." Lincoln started.

"Well, dear brother of mine, I'm all ears. Lay it on me!" Rex dared in agreement.

"I think the source of the force field protecting Enoch could be those giant stones. If we could push them into the center then like a button it can't deactivate it." Lincoln planned.

"Works for me. You try going with Humungousaur. I'll cover you." Rex volunteered switching to his Block Party.

"Okay. Be careful." Lincoln told before he turned into... **"Humungousaur!"** He roared pushing the first stone until stick while the first pillar on the center went down. **"That should do it. Now for the other ones."** Humungousaur said when some more Spartans arrived.

"Don't worry, I got this! Keep going!" Rex told fighting off the Spartans with his Bad Axes.

 **"Thanks Rex."** Humungousaur thanked before getting to another stone while destroying a fallen pillar that's blocking it and pushed the stone into the center which made the second pillar go down.

"Hey Lincoln, I see that last one blocked by some buttons. Maybe Echo-Echo could help too." Rex noticed stopping more Spartans while Humungousaur switches to...

 **"Echo-Echo!"** Echo-Echo shouted running to the last stone which was just like what Rex said. **"Divide and conquer!"** He added duplicated into two as they both pressed the buttons which unblocked the stone while Echo-Echo switches back to Humungousaur who pushed the stone in and disabled the force field.

"No mere children can defeateth me. I shall crush thou!" Enoch threatened before fighting Humungousaur and Rex while duplicating himself.

"Looks who's done hiding. Though I wasn't expecting that! Let's show him who the true gladiators are." Rex responded now using his Big Fat Sword as a power saw.

"Time to send this knight back into the Renaissance!" Humungousaur decided as they worked together and took down Enoch.

"Thou canst not defeat me! The power of yon artifact 'tis MINE!" Enoch groaned in defeat while Humungousaur changed back into Lincoln.

"Not if we have anything to say about it! Let's end this madness Rex!" Lincoln opposed pulling the artifact from Enoch with Rex's help.

"I always wanted to say this. It may be Rome but it's worth saying. Madness? This is SPARTA!" Rex yelled kicking them both and the artifact with his Punk Busters.

"NOOOOOO!" Enoch yelled until he was completely petrified.

"Great job, Rex!" Lincoln said high fiving Rex.

"You too, lil bro." Rex complimented back before throwing the artifact to the ground.

* * *

A moment later, Lincoln was calling Devin on the Omnitrix after Rex called the rest of the Omnitrix Team for pick up.

"Hey Devin? It's Lincoln. Sorry about that. Our hands were a little full and we just got out of Rome's catacombs. Don't worry Julie is safe with everyone else." Lincoln called.

"By the way, Devin. Any EVO sightings reported on your blog?" Rex asked on his Plumbers badge.

"For once, I don't care about that Rex! This is serious! I've been monitoring a cosmic storm on the outskirts of our galaxy that seems to be making its way towards the Earth! You guys have to do something!" Devin alerted from his computer.

"Don't worry, man. Send us the coordinates and we'll show you how the pros handle these things." Rex responded while Lincoln called some Plumbers.

* * *

Near Saturn, several Plumbers ships were patrolling when they got Lincoln called them.

 _"Attention... All Plumbers in Sector 7-G. This is Lincoln Loud. Please investigate possible cosmic storm approaching coordinates Alpha, Niner, Tango. Repeat Alpha, Niner Tango. Lincoln Loud, out. "_ Lincoln reported as the ships flew towards the coordinates.

* * *

A moment later, the rest of the Omnitrix Team arrived in Rust Bucket 3 to pick up Lincoln and Rex.

"There you go, Devin. You can relax now. Let the Plumbers in the vicinity look into it. Now, let us and Julie know about and updates on your blog. Thanks. Big fan of your work." Rex finished hanging up on his Plumbers badge before Devin could finish.

"I got a bad feeling about this, Rex. I hope nothing really bad is coming." Lincoln hoped as they both boarded with the rest of the Omnitrix Team on Rust Bucket 3 as it flew off from Rome.


	7. Chp 7: Cosmic Destruction Part 2

7:

A moment later in space, the Plumber ships reached the coordinates and the cosmic storm when suddenly, a blast came from it, obliterating the ships and the Plumbers inside them.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Omnitrix Team was flying in Rust Bucket 3, with Kevin and Kai behind the steering wheels while Lincoln was concerned.

"Are you still thinking about that cosmic storm?" Ronnie Anne asked getting Lincoln's attention.

"Yep. I have a bad feeling that's it's not gonna go down that easily. Even with enough Plumber ships" Lincoln worried.

"Good point. I was trying to come up with some new spells and I sometimes can't get over that you Enoch using that artifact I sensed." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, hopefully it does not get as bad a last Christmas if that storm comes." Chase remembered about Christmas last year.

"I bet it's nothing you can't handle, Linky. You and Rexy kicked Vulkanus and Enoch's butts in the Roman catacombs. You can do it with whatever comes from the cosmic storm if it comes here." Julie spoke in support while giving Patty a cookie.

"Thanks Julie. But it'll be a team effort as always and if it comes, we'll stop it together." Lincoln thanked when the screen between the steering wheels showed got theirs and everyone else's attention.

"Whoa! Hey guys, what's going on?" Rex asked when they all saw Paris, France and its civilians getting attacked by creatures from the Null Void.

"Null Void creatures." Kevin identified.

"There are very bad creatures. I didn't think they would get loose from the Null Void." Patty feared with her antennae sensing the Null Void creatures.

"Why are they in Paris?" Jazz asked.

"Probably like eating snails. They're considered a delicacy there, you know. Who are we to judge?" Kevin joked in sarcasm.

"I mean what are they doing on _Earth_ , Kevin?" Jazz corrected towards Kevin.

"I know what you meant, Milton. Just trying to lighten up the sense of impending doom." Kevin responded.

"See, this is what Devin should be monitoring for his blog and telling us about. Not some space storm that's millions of miles away." Rex said.

"Rex, that storm could _still_ be a problem, but we'll worry about it later. In the meantime we have to focus on dealing with these Null Void creatures. Kai, while Kevin joins me down there this time, you and the rest of the team find a way to get those creatures back to the Null Void." Lincoln ordered.

"Yes sir. We'll see what we can do." Kai accepted with a salute as they flew to Paris.

* * *

A few moments later, Lincoln and Kevin were on the ground on the path that leads to the museum and the city's landmark, the Eiffel Tower while in their L-10 and Absorber suits.

 _"The museum's on the other side of the river. you've got to find a way across."_ Ronnie Anne informed on the Plumbers badge.

"I heard Vilgax lives in a van down by this river now. Heh." Kevin joked.

"No time for jokes, Kevin. We got to start moving. Certain of my alien forms has the ability to grab onto ledges and strafe from side to side. Maybe another one of the new ones would help like back at the Roman Catacombs." Lincoln spoke before activating the Omnitrix and became... **"Water Hazard! Hang on to me, Kevin. I don't want you to drown."** He ordered with Kevin grabbing onto his waist.

"Well, since even though I could swim, it could still be too deep. Got it." Kevin agreed when Water Hazard strafed their way to each available platform until they reached the other side when they got up the stairs and ran into some of the Null Void creatures.

 **"Kevin, Are those...?"** Water Hazard getting into fighting position.

"Havok Beast? Yes. They can be very feisty." Kevin identified absorbing metal from a light pole.

 **"Looks like we're gonna have to clear our way through."** Water Hazard said as they both fought and took out the Havok Beast in their path.

 _"Hey Lincoln. Water Hazard can totally create high-pressure liquid blast to move objects."_ Ronnie Anne informed when Water Hazard shot water at a lever which opened a gate that blocked their path.

Thanks, Ronnie." Water Hazard thanked as they passed through.

 _"No problem. And you can ignite objects from a distance with Swampfire's fire balls. Don't stand too close though, you don't wanna get hit by your own blast!"_ Ronnie Anne added Water Hazard switches to...

 **"Swampfire!"** He shouted shooting fire balls at the gas line which made it and wall in their path explode while leaving spilled radiation on it.

 _"Also, try to use NRG to get through this perilous area. His hazard suit should protect you both from all the dangerous heat and radiation. At least I think it should. Maybe. Probably."_ Ronnie Anne informed while Swampfire changes back to Lincoln.

"Got it, Ronnie. Thanks. Kevin, I want you to absorb as much from the suit as you can. I don't want you getting hurt by what Ronnie just warned us about." Lincoln ordered before dialing the Omnitrix and turns into... **"NRG!"** He shouted in a Russian accent while Kevin absorbs from NRG's suit's material.

"You know, I'm starting to get use to the accents your aliens give you." Kevin said while they got across the radiation before another Null Void creature appears.

 **"What is that one, Kevin?"** NRG asked about to fight.

"That's called a Criminal Alien Melee or Dagger Alien as you can call it." Kevin identified as they took out the Dagger Alien and then a few more and some more Havok Beasts. "That was easy." He added as they both got passed the gate into the castle only to notice a Dagger Alien armed with a sniper cannon.

 **"Make that too easy. We need a way to reach him."** NRG corrected while they got another call. Only this time, one from Jazz.

"Hey guys, there's no way you can defeat those snipers with just your normal attacks. Maybe there's something in your environment you can use?" Jazz asked.

 **"Would a metal be enough?"** NRG asked back seeing a metal light poll.

"That's a good idea, Linc. NRG has the power to melt through some metal objects. Try doing it by shooting his radioactive blast. And hey, don't point that thing at me, Kevin." Jazz glared towards Kevin while NRG begins to use radioactive blast to melt the light poll.

"Alright. Chill, Milton. Hey Linc, let me cover for you." Kevin said blocking the first Dagger Alien sniper while NRG's radioactive blast made the light poll fall and smash the platform and the sniper with it.

 **"Thanks, Kevin."** NRG thanked before turning back to normal. "Now we just have to deal with the other one." Lincoln said when he noticed an abandoned truck next to some explosive radioactive cans.

"Why look! It's a conveniently placed car. Try blowing it up, why don't ya." Kevin said in sarcasm.

"That's it! Kevin, you're a genus on this!" Lincoln ideated shooting blast from his gloves which made the truck and the cans explode destroying the other platform and the other sniper. "Okay. Now we can go in." He added when they saw an Eternal Knight.

"Well, every castle has a knight. Even the alien hating kind, which we kick the butts of." Kevin commented beating the pulp out of the Eternal Knight before more appeared.

"Don't celebrate too soon. There's still coming." Lincoln warned before he turned into... **"Swampfire!"** Swampfire yelled as he and Kevin took the knights out.

"Piece of cake." Kevin boosted with confidence.

 **"Come on. Let's get to the inside by the balcony."** Swampfire suggested getting himself and Kevin up to the balcony with his flames to boost them while an Eternal Knight confronted them with a blaster.

"Looks like these medieval guys love to shoot from a distant range." Kevin said with him and Swampfire taking down the Eternal Knight range and several more and got into the main hall.

* * *

 **"Let's keep and eye out. There could be more here guarding the place."** Swampfire warned seeing more knights approaching them.

"You can say that again. This never gets old." Kevin responded as they both got rid of the knights. "Looks like the teeth of that dragon head can be melted, along with the fact that's radioactive spills in it." He noticed with his blinking Plumbers badge.

 **"Already on it."** Swampfire spoke pressing the Omnitrix to become... **"NRG!"** He shouted before using his radioactive blast to melt the dragon teeth and get pass the radioactive path within it and pull a lever which made the edges of the stair cases to release explosive gas.

"Well, better get started on solving these puzzles before they get more complicated." Kevin suggested as he and Lincoln solved several obstacle puzzles with the help of Swampfire and Water Hazard which revealed a secret entrance, then got through another radioactive paths and a gap with NRG and made another path until they reached another path with the museum wall behind the dead end.

 **"Are you ready, Kevin?"** NRG asked when he smashed through the wall and changed back.

* * *

"I was born ready as you are." Kevin nodded as they both saw the Vreedle Brothers: Octagon and Rhomboid.

"Fancy meeting you here, L-10. I didn't take you or the Absorber for the sophisticated museum going-type, such as ourselves." Octagon first spoke.

"Yeah. Cause you're not what we'd call "so-fist-a-mo-cay-ted."" Rhomboid agreed being dumper.

"We're here for that artifact you're stealing. Hand it over, please." Lincoln demanded politely.

"We heared it's real valuable like. And we ain't the only bounty hunters what's come to Earth looking fer it." Octagon refused.

"Who else is here looking for that thing?" Lincoln asked getting a shrug from the Vreedle Brothers.

"Now we gots no choice but to smash you and your Omnitrix Team friend up real good, Lincoln Loud!" Octagon threatened with him and Rhomboid armed with laser guns.

"I was hoping to say something like this. And it looks like the right time." Kevin responded absorbing from a stone column covering his body in stone. "Let's waist 'em!"

"Kevin, I got an idea. Let's divide and conquer these two. Think you can handle Rhomboid?" Lincoln asked coming up with a plan.

"Pfft. Are you kidding? Taking big and dumb over there out will be a walk in the park." Kevin scoffed taking on Rhomboid.

"Looks like it's time to teach you two a lesson, again." Lincoln decided using hand to hand combat on Octagon.

"Alright, you big lug! Time to send you packing!" Kevin yelled already beaten Rhomboid.

"That goes for you too, Octagon!" Lincoln agreed doing the same thing with Octagon as both Vreedle Brothers were defeated. "Nice job, Kevin. Now's let's make sure no other bounty hunter get their hands on this artifact." He added with Sunder behind him.

"Uh, Lincoln... Look behind you." Kevin pointed when Sunder broke the glass and snatch the artifact.

"Sunder!" Lincoln recognized once he noticed Sunder.

"Well, well, Lincoln Loud & his friend. My thanks for retrieving the artifact for me. And I appreciate you taking care of those other bounty hunters as well!" Sunder spoke.

"Sunder, it's not for you! Give it back!" Lincoln demanded while Sunder floats on his hover board.

"And why would I do that? This little beauty will fetch a good price in the intergalactic black market." Sunder refused.

"Dude, do you even know what that thing is?" Kevin asked.

"Don't know, don't care. All that matters is how much it's worth." Sunder answered as he escaped the museum with the artifact.

"This can be happening!" Kevin snapped as Lincoln flew him up to the top.

"Come on. We can still catch him while he's in the city." Lincoln told as he and Kevin got through another staircase while leads them to a room full of boxes that could lead to an exit when they saw a Wigsilian Org Beast.

* * *

"Great. Now an Wigsilian Org Beast? Come on now!" Kevin identified in complaint.

"No time for complaints, Kevin! We gotta get passed it!" Lincoln told taking down the Wigsilian Org Beast, only for another one and two Dagger Aliens to appear.

"Don't relax yet. There's still coming." Kevin warned when they both took down the Dagger Aliens and the Wigsilian Org Beast.

"Phew. Great job as always, Kevin. Now, let's catch our breath for a minute before we go after Sunder." Lincoln sighed while Kevin turned on the tv set in the room on the News 3 channel.

"Uh, boss. You might wanna look at this. You may not like what you hear." Kevin suggested when Lincoln's attention was caught noticing it's the news channel of Will Harangue.

 _"This is Will Harangue and you're watching the Will Harangue Nation. Welcome people and once again, Lincoln Loud, the true identity of that menace to society know as L-10 and the Omnitrix Team wreaked havoc on some poor unsuspecting citizens like you and me who are just trying to earn an honest living. Only this time the destruction was limited to our United States, oh no, no. Outside the borders people!" Will Harangue reported showing the battles of Lincoln's aliens and Rex and Kevin alongside him. "In this footage provided to us by a reliable source who asked to remain anonymous, you can clearly see for yourselves that Lincoln Loud has turned his and the Omnitrix Team's wave of destruction against our longtime allies, Italy and France! L-10-Hero or Threat, people? You decide!"_ He finished in insult towards Lincoln.

"Give me a break. It's like he doesn't even trust us. Or believe we're trying to help people and stop evil as always." Lincoln face palmed in response.

"Well, he did always hate you as a threat before your identity was revealed and maybe the anonymous is someone who hates you in both your identities." Kevin guessed.

"We'll have to worry about that later, Kevin. He got a bounty hunter to stop." Lincoln reminded as they both left the museum before they took out some more Wigsilian Org Beast and Dagger Aliens and got on to several roof tops.

* * *

"There's gotta be a way to the other side." Kevin said when they got another call on the holographic screen on their Plumbers badges and this time, it's Julie.

 _"Hey Linky, Kevin. There's no way across, you're gonna have to find a way to make a bridge."_ Julie spoke while Lincoln looks at their surroundings.

"Thanks as always, Julie. Maybe one of the new aliens would help this time." Lincoln thanked while figuring out the alien to use, then pushed down the Omnitrix and becomes... **"Crashhopper! Hold on tight, Kevin!"** He chirped carrying Kevin on his back and jumped into a room that leads to the platform while blocked by a wall with a gas line next to it.

"Try turning on the gas. You might be able to blow another hole in the wall." Kevin suggested while Crashhopper switched to Swampfire.

 _"Seriously, Kevin? Must we always be so violent?"_ Jazz asked raising an eyebrow at Kevin on the holographic screen of the badges while Swampfire pulls down a switch which released the gas.

"Yeah. You should try talking to the wall first, Loud. THEN blow it up." Kevin responded in sarcasm.

 **"Okay, guys. Enough arguing and Kevin, please stand back."** Swampfire told before using his fireballs too blow up the wall while on the other side, there is another radioactive spill on the roof top. "Better switch again." He added before switching to... **"NRG!"**

"Knowing you, you'd be thinking of ways to get through these twist in turns." Kevin commented while NRG got through and pulled the lever which moved the container to the lower roof top.

 _"Nice job, Lincoln. You moved the container... only now it's blocking your path. See if you guys can get it fall down."_ Jazz said.

 **"Got it. Come on Kevin."** NRG nodded grabbing Kevin and got passed the radioactive path and onto the lower roof top before melting the metal for it to fall down.

"That's one way to make it into a bridge." Kevin commented while NRG changed back.

"Come on. Let's keep an eye out ahead. There could be some more Null Void creatures and Sunder could still be lurking around here." Lincoln suggested as they both got across and took out some Dagger Aliens armed with shields, along with a sniper one and several Havok Beast and got the door open with the help of Swampfire & Water Hazard.

I'm guessing you're prediction is correct because I think Sunder wants us to go inside there." Kevin while Lincoln nodded and turned into NRG again when they went inside the building.

* * *

A moment later as Lincoln as NRG and Kevin entered the building, they got an alert from Ronnie Anne and Jazz on their Plumbers badges.

 _"Guys, it's Sunder! He's going to tear that building down with you inside it! Jazz and I can guide you, but you need to KEEP MOVING!"_ Ronnie Anne warned with Sunder shooting laser discs which began to burn the building and it starts to collapse rapidly.

 **"Kevin, come on! We gotta escape!"** NRG alerted while Kevin absorbed the material from NRG's suit again.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Run!" Kevin screamed riding NRG as they began running.

 _"Watch out, the floors on fire! Better use NRG! Watch it guys!"_ Ronnie Anne warned with NRG & Kevin trying to avoid falling.

"Um, you do know we're trying, right?! We trying to get out as fast as we can here!" Kevin yelled back with the floors and ceiling burning down rapidly.

 _"Look out! The ceiling is totally coming down! The floor's giving way!"_ Ronnie Anne alerted while NRG jumped him and Kevin over a gap and got to a fire escape. "Lower that fire escape, Kevin." She added.

"I got this!" Kevin said knocking down the fire escape so they both can cross into another burning part of the building.

 _"Heads up, guys, those ceiling beams are to fall!"_ Jazz alerted with the ceiling beams failing and collapsing with one almost hitting NRG and Kevin.

 **"Oh boy! This place is gonna be burned down at this rate."** NRG observed while running.

"You think?! Less talking more running!" Kevin reminded before they reached a wall with gas tanks exploding.

 _"Explosion! Incoming! Come on guys! GO!"_ Jazz alerted right when NRG bust through the wall, then jumped off the burning building and got himself and Kevin to the ground safe & sound.

"Okay. That was way too close that time!" Kevin sighed with relief while NRG turned back to normal.

 _"Are you guys okay?! That was a lot of burning and explosions!"_ Ronnie Anne asked with worry.

"Yeah. We're fine. Thanks girls. Sure kinda beats almost going down with Vilgax and his ship." Lincoln remembered helping Kevin up.

 _"Do you have to remind us? You almost scared us to death in there like that time. We're glad you're okay."_ Jazz said.

"Thanks again. We'll let you guys know when to pick us up. Are you ready to keep going, Kevin?" Lincoln asked while Ronnie Anne & Jazz hung up.

"Yep. And the sooner the better. That bounty hunter's not gonna be easy catch." Kevin nodded as they headed for the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lincoln and Kevin arrived at the Eiffel Tower and caught up to Sunder.

"Hey, Sunder! You got something that doesn't even belong to you." Lincoln spoke confront Sunder.

"I believe you're mistaken. I recall you stealing this from those cretins in the museum. Hm, it seems you're no better than I am. I'm impressed!" Sunder remember.

"Well, unlike you, we have a very good reason. And we want to make sure it's in the right hands." Lincoln argued.

"And use it for good rather that enrichment like your friend right there. Sure..." Sunder said.

"Why are we even arguing with you? Now we'll give you one more chance... Give it to us or..." Kevin warned.

"Or _what_? This thing is worth _way_ too much dough. Just try and take it from me, if you dare." Sunder refused.

"Kevin, we have problems to worry about just now." Lincoln said noticing innocent civilians screaming for their help.

"You've gotten in my way for the last time, Omnitrix Team. Take this!" Sunder threatened flinging a car into the air to crash on the civilians.

"Kevin!" Lincoln alerted while Kevin absorbs metal from a light poll.

"I'm already on it!" Kevin responded turning his hand into a blade and sliced the car in half only for Sunder to make the center of the bridge collapse.

"Okay. Now, he's just crossing the line!" Lincoln glared before dialing the Omnitrix and transforms into Swampfire, who used his power over plant life to save the rest of the civilians. **"Kevin, you get these civilians out of here and at a safe distance!"** He ordered going after Sunder towards the Eiffel Tower.

"You got it, boss! Watch your back though!" Kevin agreed while Swampfire jumped before he pressed the Omnitrix which made the four prongs pop out and evolve Swampfire into...

 **"ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!"** He shouted before using his flames to fly himself to the top of the Eiffel Tower with Sunder in the center.

"Enjoy the view while it lasts." Sunder spoke.

 **"That I beg to differ."** Ultimate Swampfire opposed while blowing up the Havok Beasts and Dagger Aliens on the tower with his firebombs.

"Take one last look, Lincoln Loud." Sunder threated trying to attack Ultimate Swampfire with his laser disc.

 **"I don't think so! Let me remind you that this is a "no bounty hunters" zone!"** Ultimate Swampfire denied hitting Sunder with his firebombs & pyrokinesis, grabbed him after stopping him from charging and threw him over the Eiffel Tower which made him drop the artifact.

"Lincoln! Come on, man! Before the tops falls on your head!" Kevin alerted when the top of the Eiffel Tower began shaking causing Ult. Swampfire to grab the artifact and jump off safely while the top of the tower broke a bit.

"Are you okay? Kevin asked with Ultimate Swampfire turning back into Swampfire and then back to Lincoln.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Kevin. And great job too." Lincoln answered hugging Kevin.

"Uh, you're welcome. Can you hug me later? I called the rest of the team to pick us up here." Kevin asked in embarrassment.

"Sure. I think we should better take this artifact with us to be safe." Lincoln suggested when the rest of the Omnitrix Team arrived in Rust Bucket 3.

* * *

Back inside Rust Bucket 3, the Omnitrix Team were still trying to get in touch with the destroyed Plumbers.

"Attention, Plumbers in Alpha Niner Tango, come in!" Lincoln called with getting no answer.

"Still can't get through?" Ronnie Anne asked in confusion.

"You'd think they'd want to know about all these alien bounty hunters showing up on Earth for some reason." Rex spoke.

"That's not the only weird thing. Plumbers communication channels are all completely full of chatter." Chase mentioned holding his Plumbers badge.

"I would really like to know what's going on. Let me see if I can hone in on what they're so chatty about." Jazz volunteered as they watched a recording of the Plumber ships being destroyed by the blast from the cosmic storm and the Plumbers inside them, which caused the Omnitrix Team to gasps.

"Oh no! How awful!" Julie gasped in horror.

"How could that happen?!" Patty joined in.

"No! we got to get out there and do something! Kai, set us those same coordinates!" Lincoln ordered.

"Yes sir. I'll get us there the best I can." Kai agreed about to pilot Rust Bucket 3.

"Once again, bearer of the Omnitrix and other members of the Omnitrix Team, the burden of protecting your entire planet lies with all of you." A voice spoke as they saw it was Azmuth who appeared before them.

"Azmuth? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh oh. You must be in trouble, Loud." Kevin commented.

"Keven, Lincoln hardly ever gets in trouble with Azmuth." Julie doubted.

"Is this Omnitrix Team in trouble Azmuth? And not just Lincoln, the leader?" Patty asked.

"Indeed, Pattifly. But not with me. With him." Azmuth pointed showing the Omnitrix Team the shadow of the alien.

"Who is it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"A creature so powerful that even with the new & improved Omnitrix I created may not be enough to protect the Earth against it." Azmuth answered.

"We need to round up all the Plumbers in the galaxy! Form a protective brigade around the Earth-" Kai started.

"So they can fall? Just as their noble comrades before them? No." Azmuth interrupted.

"Then what?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"There may be a way to temporarily enhance the power of the new Omnitrix." Azmuth answered.

"Great! But, if you don't mind me asking, but can you do it?" Lincoln asked.

"I cannot. But perhaps my ancestors can. I was not the first of my kind to pursue an interest in the sciences that led to my eventual creation of the Omnitrix prototype, the Ultimatrix and the new improved Omnitrix... Eons ago, my scientific ancestors, the Ancient Galvan, created a device they dubbed the Potis Altiare for its amazing power enhancing abilities. But power often corrupts. So my people hid the Potis Altiare the one place they knew it would be safe from any attempts to use it for evil." Azmuth explained.

"Earth. Because you knew many ancient Earthlings had noble hearts and would only ever use it for good, right?" Lincoln guessed.

"Half right, but close and not exactly. We chose Earth because it's such a backwards planet that even if the Potis Altiare were discovered, even the good primitive ancestors of you Earthlings wouldn't know what to do with it! Now where was I...? Oh yes! Upon entering Earth's atmosphere, the Potis Altiare was torn asunder, each piece falling like a meteorite to a different to a different point of your planet's surface." Azmuth continued.

"You know that reminds me of the Omnitrix prototype crashing here back last year when I was camping with our sisters, mom & Pop-Pop and found it, Rex." Lincoln remembered.

"Yeah. You pretty much told me that story, brother." Rex said.

"You Galvan sure are obsessed with sending your top tech to Earth." Kevin commented.

"Kevin." Julie, Jazz & Chase all responded.

"What? I can't be the only one thinking it." Kevin said back.

"Ahem. For centuries now, each piece of the Potis Altiare has been affecting the lore, landscape and even the locals themselves in each of the areas of your world when they landed." Azmuth cleared throat.

"How could the ancient Earthlings, I mean ancient people there from the B.C.E.s to the never have noticed?" Rex asked.

"Perhaps they noticed... something. But being primitive as they were, attributed the phenomena incorrectly." Azmuth answered.

"Weather balloons." Kevin guessed.

"Crop circles." Ronnie Anne added.

"Ancient civilizations both monotheistic & polytheistic believing their crash landings were wrath of one god or many gods." Julie joined in.

"Um, yes. The Potis Altiare can give you, Omnitrix-bearer, the power you need defend Earth from the approaching threat." Azmuth said.

"Uh, okay. I'll give it a shot and do my best that I can." Lincoln accepted after taking a breath.

"But where do we start looking? The pieces could be anywhere." Kai asked.

"Some places with weather and crops? Or ruins of ancient civilizations like Julie just mentioned? Kevin asked also.

"Well, that narrows it down." Ronnie Anne said while Azmuth worked on something on the Omnitrix when suddenly the artifact Lincoln and Kevin retrieved began to float as a response.

"How is it you came to have a piece of the Potis Altiare?!" Azmuth asked with a gasp.

"We thought it was some dusty old yet important alien artifact. The Vreedle Brothers and Sunder were after it in Paris." Lincoln answered.

"Can I touch it?" Azmuth asked in excitement as Lincoln gave him the piece.

"Enoch had another piece just like this one when Rex and I were fighting him back in Rome." Lincoln remembered.

"Probably super-enhanced his power from being around it for so long." Kevin guessed.

"So you brave kids have two! Excellent Lincoln Loud!" Azmuth complimented.

"Hey Rex, don't you still have the first piece?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh, that one's still in Rome." Rex answered causing Azmuth to give a stare. "What? We didn't know. We only kept this one because all those bounty hunters in Paris were so interested in it. We figured it must be important." He added.

"You all figured right. You must return to Rome and retrieve that piece immediately.

"We already know where that one is and Linky & Rexy already took care of all the bad guys around it." Julie remembered.

"Hold on, Julie. Better we go find the others first." Lincoln told.

"Yeah, before that cosmic cloud guy gets here and finds out about it." Kevin agreed.

"Not a concern. The existence of the Potis Altiare is known only to the Galvan. And now you." Azmuth informed giving the second piece back to Lincoln.

"Hm. This should be interesting. A cosmic storm..." Kai spoke.

"Hey Lincoln, my grandma told me that one of the aliens you turn into is a species that's born and created in cosmic storms." Jazz mentioned.

"You're biggest one, bud. A To'Kustar." Chase identified with a animalistic (dinosaur-like) growl.

"Azmuth! It's not..." Lincoln started in fear.

"It is." Azmuth answered in worry knowing it is the same species as the largest of all of Lincoln's transformations: Way Big.


	8. Chp 8: Cosmic Destruction Part 3

8:

Outside the solar system of Earth, a distant planet has been destroyed by the same blast which came from the cosmic storm made by an evil blue version of Way Big.

"Earthlings may actually had a chance at discovering life on that planet since it was so close to their solar system. Oh, well. Too late now!" A voice spoke as the evil Way Big saw it was Psyphon, who escaped from Plumbers prison.

 **"Those primitive bacteria's lives lost matter not to me. Their world was merely in my way."** The evil Way Big insulted with disregard.

"Of course, master. At least Pluto won't hold that much concern for you. That planet is actually very small." Psyphon gulped.

 **"Pluto is never really a planet."** The evil Way Big spoke.

"Some, even the Omnitrix Team consider it is." Psyphon argued.

 **"But I do not!"** The evil Way Big yelled with anger, scaring Psyphon.

"Then it is not, master." Psyphon quickly agreed.

 **"You are well-practiced as a toady, Psyphon."** The evil Way Guy spoke.

"Vilgax thought so." Psyphon mentioned.

 **"Then why would you leave his side?"** The evil Way Big asked.

"I choose to serve only the most powerful. For a while that was Vilgax. I considered Aggregor, but he preferred to work alone. And look where it got him! Now, it is you, master." Psyphon explained.

 **"Are you saying you cannot be trusted to remain loyal?! I should kill you now and be rid of you?!"** The evil Way Big threatened.

"A thousand pardons if I've offend you master. Your wish of course is my command. I live to serve." Psyphon opposed patiently.

 **"You live only if I say you live."** The evil Way Big decided.

"Uh, uh, uh. You need me... The Robot Extermination Devices I left on dormant on Earth during my time with Vilgax and when L-10 and Lady Rose got in the way of me and my former gang answer only to my commands. If you want them to find what you're looking for, you must allow me to live." Psyphon explained in persuasion.

 **"Ah... I can see how you have managed to survive your other masters for so long. Impressive. Now activate the R.E.D.s!"** The evil Way Big ordered as Psyphon pushed a button on his chest which activated the R.E.D.s on Earth.

* * *

Back on Rust Bucket 3, the Omnitrix Team and Azmuth were about to fly back to Rome when he heard an alarm.

"Uh, guys. Unauthorized alien activity on a large scale is suddenly being detected at Devil's Tower in Wyoming." Rex spoke.

"Is that the place I think it is?" Kevin asked.

"You and your teammates cannot deviate from your purpose, Lincoln Loud. What is happening in this Why-yumming will be of no consequence if the Earth is lost." Azmuth spoke.

"People have been thinking they've had close encounters with UFOs there for years." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Maybe because a piece of the Potis Altiare has been there all this time affecting the area!" Jazz hinted.

"Hm... possible. It does indeed warrant investigation. Go now Lincoln Loud and take another teammate with you. I must attend to other matters. The safety of Earth depends upon all of you." Azmuth told.

"When doesn't it?" Kevin asked.

"Remember if you need ever need me, just click your heels together three times." Azmuth said.

"You do know we know your sarcasm and that this is not Rex and my 10 sisters you're talking to, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Ha, ha. Of course and no, of course I'm not. I didn't expect less." Azmuth chuckled before teleporting back to his home planet.

"Okay. Chase, you will go with me this time. I might need you incase it gets hazy." Lincoln decided.

"Yes! You got it, little buddy. You know you don't call me Dino-Fang for nothing." Chase fist pumped.

"Aw man. Now, if I have to wait again." Julie pouted cutely.

"Maybe now, I can keep you from eating too much sugar and go sugar rushing." Jazz chuckled.

"You're not fun again." Julie mumbled as the Omnitrix Team flew Rust Bucket 3 to Wyoming at Devil's Tower.

* * *

An hour later, the rest of the Omnitrix Team dropped off Lincoln and Chase at the Devil's Tower.

"Are you ready for this, Chase?" Lincoln asked.

"You bet I am. Beats staying home on Christmas break. Anyway, I got the scent of the next piece from the previous one." Chase when they saw several R.E.D.s grunts.

"Hey, those are grunts of the R.E.D.s. What are they doing here active?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but we better take 'em out. I got it right here, dude. Stegosaurus thagomizer!" Chase yelled unleashing his Stegosaurus thagomizer to tail whip & skewered several R.E.D.s grunts.

"Great job, Chase. Gotta hand it to you to get the job done." Lincoln complemented when they noticed Kraab on the other side of the bridge.

"You will fail, Lincoln Loud." Kraab planned when he made parts of the bridge explode.

 _"Oh no! The bridge!"_ Jazz gasped over the Plumbers badges.

 _"Guess it's too much to ask just to be able to just walk across, huh?"_ Rex asked.

 _"Lincoln, while Chase could easily leap or fly over, you have to grapple your way to the other side. Use Spidermonkey."_ Ronnie Anne spoke while Chase leaped to the other side with Velociraptor legs.

"Thanks, Ronnie. Hope this works." Lincoln hoped dialing the Omnitrix and transforms into... **"Spidermonkey!"** He yelled using his tail to swing on the grapples to the other side. **"You know, Spidermonkey and you are both perfect for this terrain."** Spidermonkey added.

"Ya think?" Chase asked as they jumped across the ditch and noticed a mine kart.

"Hey Chase, push that mine kart onto the lift, then use you strength to crank it up." Ronnie Anne instructed.

"You got it." Chase agreed pushing the kart onto the lift and then crank the lift, then push the same kart to crank up a machine to release some rocks into the kart before opening the path to a mine tunnel. "Piece of cake." He commented.

 **"Great job, Chase. Thanks."** Spidermonkey while they entered the tunnel.

"You're welcome." Chase accepted as they got through to the other side of the tunnel and saw both a R.E.D.s Melee and a R.E.D.s Sniper.

 **"Never thought they would have a sniper kind. Let's see if he can handle this."** Spidermonkey said using his webs and a grapple to pull down and roof and destroy the sniper.

"Nether did I. Brachiosaurus feet!" Chase nodded stomping on the Melee and several R.E.D.s grunts and Melees.

 **"Okay then. Time for a switch."** Spidermonkey decided before pressing the Omnitrix to switch to... **"Armodrillo!"** He shouted before helping Chase with the R.E.D.s.

"Remember the Sniper from Team Fortress 2? I hate to steal his lines, but you guys are in for a world of pain, you bloody pikers!" Chase imitated with the TF2 Sniper's accent as they both destroyed the grunts and melees and before Chase got the gate open.

 **"Come on. Let's keep going."** Armodrillo said as they both head inside an abandoned room with a gear inside it.

"Hey Lincoln. More R.E.D.s incoming!" Chase warned.

 **"I can't do this or complete this part of mission alone, Chase."** Armodrillo spoke.

"Luckily, you don't have to. Packycephalosaurus head!" Chase called out headbutting away the R.E.D.s with his Packycephalosaurus head.

 _"Hey Lincoln, you can totally turn these gear with Armodrillo's drill arm. See? Easy as pie."_ Ronnie Anne instructed on the Plumbers badge.

 **"Got it. Thanks. So, much for reading an Ace Savvy Christmas comic tonight."** Armodrillo said turning the gear with his drill arm.

"Now that's what I call using your head and drill arm." Chase commented as they got down and saw a R.E.D.s Ranged.

 **"Oh boy. Looks like those kind of R.E.D.s are back."** Armodrillo noticed bashing away the R.E.D.s Ranged while another one appeared with several grunts.

"Oh well, better to take them down before they hurt somebody including us. Triceratops frill and horns!" Chase called out before destroying the grunts and the ranged.

"Thank you for the help, Chase. You think you can carry for a little bit? My legs are getting a little cramp." Lincoln asked.

"Heh, it's no problem at all. Hop on. Got the strength to do it with ease. Gallimimus, fully body!" Chase accepted fully turning into a Gallimimus.

"Now that's better. Thanks again." Lincoln thanked riding Chase's back.

 **"Again. No problem. You can pay me back with a meaty sandwich when we get back."** Chase accepted running into the tunnel.

* * *

Once Lincoln and Chase got out of the tunnel, they felt a shake and saw SevenSeven making boulders fall and roll right towards them.

 _"Look out, guys! Those boulders are heading right for you! Use the platform to avoid the boulders, but don't stand on them for too long. They look a little unstable."_ Ronnie Anne alerted over the Plumbers badges.

 **"Got it. Hold on tight, Linc!"** Chase told using the Gallimimus speed and the platforms to avoid getting himself and Lincoln crushed.

"No offense, Chase, but can't we just fly us out of this or let me turn into Spidermonkey?" Lincoln asked trying to hold on.

 **"No time for that. I got a way to do what Ronnie just told us."** Chase denied as he kept running.

 _"Watch out! There's a gap ahead! Make sure you jump!"_ Ronnie Anne alerted.

 **"Already on it. Here we go."** Chase agreed.

"Uh, Chase, does that boulder seem to be bigger to you?" Lincoln asked in worry with the boulders getting closer.

 **"Yeah. Don't worry, we're almost there! Hold on a little longer!"** Chase told as they got to the platform to jump out of the way.

 _"Whew, that was a little too close."_ Ronnie Anne responded.

"Phew. Thanks Chase. Again." Lincoln thanked getting of Chase's back while he changed back.

"No problem, chief. Now let's keep going." Chase accepted as he uses his Pteranodon wings to fly over the ditch while Lincoln turned into Spidermonkey to swing to the other side also.

* * *

A moment later, Lincoln as Spidermonkey & Chase were surrounded by R.E.D.s, grunts, melees, several ranged & a sniper.

"Hey Lincoln, I'll get the sniper off your back. Can you handle the rest?" Chase asked.

 **"Sure. Thanks. Time to go ultimate!"** Spidermonkey squeaked before pressing the Omnitrix and made the prongs pop out and evolves into... **"ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY!"** He roared beating his chest before taking down the R.E.D.s grunts, melees & ranged with his spider legs and gorilla strength and agility.

"Mess with my friends, you mess with me. Carcharodontosaurus jaws!" Chase commanded using Carcharodontosaurus jaws and teeth to snap a pole from the base and fall on the sniper.

 _"Are you seriously gonna take that?"_ Kevin asked over the Plumbers badges.

"I gotta make a TF2 Sniper impression for this. Couldn't skip around or sneak up on us there, could you, you precious little posy!" Chase imitated chomping on several R.E.D.s with his jaws.

 **"Well, this would take care of them!"** Ultimate Spidermonkey said getting rid of the last ones while the a gate to the stair case opened.

"That's what teamwork with primate and Carcharodontosaurus power. And Carcharodontosaurus wasn't one of the most dangerous dinosaurs for nothing. So, don't mess with us." Chase said with his jaws back to normal while Ultimate Spidermonkey turned back into Spidermonkey and then to Lincoln.

"Great job, Chase!" Lincoln complimented giving Chase a fist pump.

"Thanks. You too. Now how to find another way to the rest of Devil's Tower." Chase noticed while sniffing the air.

"Hey, Chase, I got an idea. I'll see if I can solve the problem up there and then you meet me on the other side of the gap right there. It's the least I could do since I owe you." Lincoln planned observing their surroundings.

"Sure. Just be careful up there. I don't want to tell everyone else if something bad happened to you again." Chase agreed while Lincoln used Armodrillo to turn several gears & Humungousaur to turn a round lever to turn on the water troughs while the door opened.

"Well, there's our cue." Chase said jumping to the other side of the gap while Lincoln comes back down and does the same.

 _"Hey guys. Catch a ride on those water troughs."_ Ronnie Anne instructed as they did so before it got them up and they flew over another gap.

* * *

A moment later, Lincoln and Chase found a door while the way is blocked by Kraab.

"Hey there's Kraab." Lincoln identified.

"Oh yeah, the bounty hunter who put the "ug" in ugly." Chase insulted in battle position.

"How fortunate for me! I get to collect the bounty for the artifact and get my revenge on Lincoln Loud and Chase Scaleside. Win-win!

"We wouldn't count it. We're part of the Omnitrix Team? Remember?" Lincoln opposed before transforming into... **"Armodrillo!"**

"Let's get this guy dealt with. Velociraptor legs!" Chase commanded using his Velociraptor legs and claws to help Armodrillo. "Looks like it's back to the drawing board, genius!"

 **"Looks like the door's opening."** Armodrillo noticed when the door opened along with a stair case and a robot was waiting for them.

* * *

"Um, excuse us, do you know a way out of this place?" Chase asked reaching the top of the stairs.

"I need to get to the computer. It's the only way to extend the bridge to get out of here." The robot spoke guiding them both inside while they took care of some R.E.D.s grunts, melee & ranged.

"Hey Linc. Looks like you could use Armodrillo's arms for those gears." Chase noticed seeing three gears.

 **"It's worth a shot. Good idea."** Armodrillo agreed using his drill arm to turn the gears over & over until he got them into the right position and got the door opened.

"Nice job. Now we can keep going." Chase said while Armodrillo changed back into Lincoln.

"Thanks. Looks like we better follow him. He could get us out." Lincoln agreed before they followed the robot and helped him solve several problems, took out several of the R.E.D.s and got the bridge repaired with the help of Spidermonkey, Humungousaur & Bloxx.

"Well, here you go. The bridge is ready." Chase told with the door to the bridge now open.

"Goodbye. And have a safe journey." The robot said in farewell.

"Thank you. Come on, Chase." Lincoln thanked as they traveled down another hall.

"Hey, I think I got the scent getting stronger. Just in that room." Chase sniffed.

"Great nose work, Chase. Now, let's get that piece." Lincoln told as they into the next room.

* * *

Once Lincoln and Chase got inside the next room, they saw SevenSeven was also there.

"Another bounty hunter? Don't you guys ever learn? What part "no bounty hunter zone" don't you get?" Lincoln asked in shock.

"Well, better get rid of SevenSeven too. He probably has scores to settle with us. Therizinosaurus claws!" Chase suggested as he unleashed his Therizinosaurus claws before they began to fight SevenSeven.

"SevenSeven, you surrender and leave or we have to make you!" Lincoln warned avoiding SevenSeven's blasters and began to kick and punch him.

"Nobody's gonna miss you, you mutant!" Chase imitated slicing SevenSeven with his claws.

"Are you gonna imitate the sniper all night?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey, just wanna pass the time okay?" Chase answered while SevenSeven flew over to a giant block while a computer came up.

"Looks like he's to attack from a far distance. We gotta get him back over here." Lincoln observed.

"Lincoln, I got an idea. You solve whatever puzzle we need to get him back down here. I'll cover for you." Chase planned.

"Are you sure about this Chase?" Lincoln asked in worry.

"Don't worry about me. I got some defenses of my own. Ankylosaurus, full body!" Chase commanded before fully transforming into an Ankylosaurus.

"Okay. We'll here goes nothing." Lincoln agreed before solving puzzles in the room with Humungousaur & Armodrillo.

 **"That'll slow you down, ya twitchy hooligan! Let's see if you can handle our defense and strength!"** Chase dared while SevenSeven was forced to fly back to them.

 **"Okay now's our chance, Chase!"** Armodrillo signaled beginning to hit SevenSeven.

 **"With pleasure. And again, take that, ya two faced mongrel!"** Chase imitated again before swinging and clobbering SevenSeven with his clubbed tail, which also took him down. "Nice try mate, but when it comes to defense, we Ankylosaurus are the best."

 **"That should take care of him."** Armodrillo said before turning back to normal while Chase does the same. "Way to go, Chase. Team work and defense."

"Thank you very much. Now you go get there piece right there. I'll call the rest of the team over for pickup and so we have the Plumbers take out the trash." Chase thanked looking at a knocked out SevenSeven.

"Got it. All we have to do is grab the piece and get out of here." Lincoln said before he collected the piece of the Potis Altiare and left with Chase.

* * *

Back in outer space, the evil Way Big and Psyphon watch some footage of Lincoln and Chase taking out the R.E.D.s Ranged.

"Lincoln Loud! I should've known he and the Omnitrix Team would find a way to...to...get in the way!" Psyphon spoke in irritation while the evil Way Big isn't that much happy either.

 **"Loud?!"** The evil Way Big yelled in rage before suddenly smashing and shattering several asteroids around him while Psyphon took cover, right before he blasted part of another asteroid with his cosmic ray.


	9. Chp 9: Cosmic Destruction Part 4

9:

The next day back on Rust Bucket 3, the rest of the Omnitrix Team watches Ronnie Anne using magic to locate the next piece of the Potis Altiare, while the next location is the Great Wall of China.

"Can you track where the other pieces are?" Rex asked.

"Shh. Locater spells can be hard to perform. I'm trying to concentrate." Ronnie Anne shushed resuming back to her locator spell meditation.

"Enough already, Ronnie. This is too dangerous." Lincoln opposed.

"Wait, Lincoln. I think I'm getting something." Ronnie Anne denied with her eyes now glowing.

"Help me and Lincoln out here, Jazz. If just one of those pieces was strong enough to super charge our enemies-" Chase started.

"Think of what would happen if it did even half that to someone as powerful as any of us, like me, Julie or Ronnie!" Jazz finished in fear.

"We don't want to have to fight you. Okay?" Julie spoke with worry.

"Why...because you would lose!?" Ronnie Anne asked getting a vision of a Chinese dragon before suddenly attacking everyone else with her magic blast.

"Ronnie?! What are you doing!?" Julie asked.

"It's the power of the pieces! They're effecting her due to her magic!" Patty sensed in fear.

"Jazz, try to grab Ronnie! Kevin move the pieces away from her!" Lincoln ordered.

"I got this!" Kevin called out when he absorbed the metal on the floor and grabbed the pieces away from Ronnie Anne.

"And I got her!" Jazz joined in jumping and grabbing Ronnie Anne while she collapsed a bit.

"Are you okay, Ronnie Anne?" Jazz asked helping Ronnie Anne up.

"I think so. Thanks guys." Ronnie Anne responded while recovering quickly.

"Okay, no more of that. It's not worth risking one of own friends." Lincoln told.

"Or us." Rex added.

"I think I caught a glimpse of where of one of the other pieces is though. The Great Wall of China." Ronnie Anne revealed.

"Alright, then it's settled. Ronnie will go with me this time, in case magic could end up involved. Kai, set us for China at the Great Wall." Lincoln decided.

"Already on it." Kai accepted piloting Rust Bucket 3.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find it there. I mean how big can a wall be?" Kevin asked.

"They say you can see if from space." Chase answered.

"Hey, just 'cause they say it doesn't mean it's true." Kevin argued.

"Says the guy who doesn't even know how big the Great Wall is. It's 21, 196 km since the Ming Dynasty." Rex argued back.

"Am I the only one who saw that dragon?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I get the feeling that you won't be the only one for long." Lincoln answered as they flew to the Great Wall of China.

* * *

An hour later, the rest of the Omnitrix Team dropped off Lincoln at the Great Wall and this time with Ronnie Anne when they started at a gate, three Terracotta Melee statues came to life.

"Woah, the Terracotta warriors are alive? I thought they were just statues!" Ronnie Anne asked in shock.

"Maybe, it's the effect of the Potis Altiare being here." Lincoln guessed helping her take out all three of them.

"Come on, the Great Wall is just through this mountain pass." Ronnie Anne spoke before they flew until the landed on the path.

"Hey, uh, Ronnie. What is that for?" Lincoln asked seeing what looks like something that works like a fan.

"Big Chill can glide over across dangerous gaps with his wings as much as flying. Be careful, because while you're gliding you'll be drifting down to." Ronnie Anne informed.

"Good thing he can do both." Lincoln said dialing the Omnitrix and became... **"Big Chill!"** He shouted in his raspy-spooky voice before gliding over the wind to the other side of the gap.

"Great job. Guess Big Chill is a good flyer and good glider. And look. Ampfibian has the ability to power up devices like this. See if you can charge this baby up." Ronnie Anne instructed.

"Alright, if you say so." Big Chill accepted before pressing the Omnitrix to switch aliens to... **"Ampfibian!"** He called out before charging up the device and cause the stone dragon head to open and reveal a target, which Ampfibian hit, so he & Ronnie Anne have a path to get through.

"Not bad for a Lame-O." Ronnie Anne said before they saw a Terracotta warrior ranged. "Boy, you guys are in for a world a pain, now. Merchus Veridactus!" Ronnie Anne chanted before shooting magic to destroy the Terracotta Ranged when several more both melee and ranged rose from the ground.

"Okay. Let's give these walking stones a shock of their lives." Ampfibian glared before he electrified the remaining Terracotta warriors.

"That was cool, Lincoln. Thanks for the help. Now let's keep going." Ronnie Anne said as they flew and continued taking the path, while taking several more Terracotta warriors and solved several puzzles before they reached a town in the area.

* * *

"What happened to the natives that used to live here?" Ronnie Anne asked looking around noticed it was empty while Lincoln was changed back.

"I don't know. But if Uncle Chan were here he would be having the willies." Lincoln shrugged when they saw a Terracotta Lieutenant.

"I got this one. _Galeas Disruptus!_ " Ronnie Anne chanted magically blowing away the Terracotta Lieutenant and destroyed it.

"Here comes more!" Lincoln alerted with another lieutenant and two melee rose from the ground.

"No problem. _Incendia Absum!"_ Ronnie Anne chanted again getting rid of the Terracotta warriors with magical wind. "Over there, Lincoln. See? You need to activate that generator." She instructed.

"Got it. First let me deal with the gas leaking out." Lincoln nodded before becoming... **"Swampfire!"** He yelled before shooting fireballs to ignite the gas to blow the door up.

"Okay. Now there's the generator." Ronnie Anne noticed while Swampfire switches to Ampfibian.

 **"Better charge this thing up."** Ampfibian spoke charging up the generator.

"There you go, Lame-O. You've restored power to the...whoops. My bad, sorry. We'll need to find another generator to power those coils." Ronnie Anne apologized.

 **"Better put out the fire since you have me charge it too much."** Ampfibian commented before switching to Big Chill.

"I said I was sorry!" Ronnie Anne apologized again while Big Chill put out the fire with his frost breath.

 **"It's okay. Let's just keep moving."** Big Chill apologized putting out the fire.

"Let me clear these vines this time. **Reanima Verdanica!** " Ronnie Anne chanted moving the vines out of the way.

 **"Thanks, Ronnie. Now to deal with that fan."** Big Chill complimented before switching back to Ampfibian and destroyed the fan before charging power to the generator.

"You did it, Lincoln! You restored power to the first tower. Hey, that rhymes. Lucy made me a poet and I didn't even know it. Well, I kind of knew it." Ronnie Anne observed while Ampfibian changed back to human.

"Guess so. Let's see if we can restore power to other tower. And also, Lucy got my help too." Lincoln said when they got out of the tower and ran into a Terracotta Elite, which is wielding two swords. "Oh boy. This kind of Terracotta warrior looks like a tough one."

"Let me handle this. _Stingu Invisibus!_ " Ronnie Anne chanted matter controlling the Terracotta warrior elite and threw it into the wall destroying it.

"Nice one. I might need help telling which spell you just used is which by now." Lincoln complimented.

"You just saw some aerokinetic spells, a chlorokinetic spell and now a matter control spell." Ronnie Anne answered while another Terracotta elite and some lieutenants and melees. "Here comes some more. And the elite ones look like they have swords for fire."

"Then I think it's time to commence Operation: Terracotta cool down!" Lincoln planned before becoming... **"Big Chill!"** He shouted before using his cryokinetic powers to take out several Terracotta warriors when the elite hit him with a fireball.

"Hey! No one hits him but me! _Tempestus!_ " Ronnie Anne chanted soaking the Terracotta elite along the lieutenant & melee with water right before Big Chill froze them smash them to pieces. "Simple hydrokinetic spell." She grinned while the door opened.

 **"Great team work. Using water and ice. Now let me see if we can give another charge."** Big Chill said before switching to Ampfibian who charged up another device which opened a door.

"Now that the main generator is at 90%, we have access to the mountain point." Ronnie Anne said while Ampfibian changed back to human form.

"Then let's get going! Since "Operation: Terracotta cool down" was a success, it's back to finding that piece. Also, I just thought of something." Lincoln started.

"What's that?" Ronnie Anne asked raising an eyebrow despite her mask on.

"Since we just traveled to Rome, Italy, Paris, France, Devil's Tower in Wyoming and now the Great Wall of China, I think some of my sisters, Rarity & even Jackie Chan's uncle & niece would all be jealous when they find out." Lincoln guessed.

"You're probably right about that. Plus, I wasn't planning on spending Christmas break saving the world again. Christmas Eve is in two more days. And it's getting much colder now that it's winter." Ronnie Anne mentioned.

"I know. Me too. But since the 23rd of December is tomorrow, I think we have plenty of time to collect the pieces and stop the evil Way Big." Lincoln hoped as they continued to take the mountain path.

* * *

Cutscene to the Loud House, everything was peaceful and quiet. Well, everyday & near Christmas Eve, almost quiet.

"ACHOOOO!" Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lola & Lisa all sneezed.

"What was that?" Leni asked blowing her nose on a tissue.

"I don't know. But I had the feeling that someone was literally talking about us." Lori shrugged interrupted from texting Bobby.

"Yeah. To me it felt like Lincoln talking about us while he was at Rome, Paris, Devil's Tower & now China or something. I would like to see the Roman Colosseum for the sports it had." Lynn felt like the sports of Rome.

"I would like to go there too. There could be thousands of spirits and bodies in the catacombs. Sigh." Lucy sighed after startling her sisters.

"You mean Lincoln & Rex got to go to Paris, France and I didn't!? Not fair?! I didn't even get invited!" Lola complained.

"Even though I must agree, I would like to here our male sibling units inform me their tales about Devil's Tower." Lisa spoke as they went back to preparing for Christmas.

* * *

Cutscene to Canterlot City at Rarity's house, Rarity was making Holiday season fashion sets with the help of Applejack & Fluttershy.

"Achoo!" Rarity sneezed while it didn't ruin her hard work.

"Rarity? Are you okay, sugarcube?" Applejack asked while helping with the sizes.

"I'm not sure, darling. I had the weird feeling that someone, like Lincoln was talking about me. And that he was in Paris, France. Must be my imagination." Rarity answered in confusion before continuing her fashion sets.

"Oh my. Speaking of Lincoln, I hope he and the Omnitrix Team like the gifts we got them." Fluttershy hoped looking like a Christmas angel while being Rarity's holiday fashion model.

* * *

Cutscene to Uncle Chan's antique shop, the Chans & Tohru were preparing for Christmas also.

"ACHOOOO!" Uncle Chan & Jade both sneezed when Jackie came by.

"Bless you, you two." Jackie excused politely decorating the Christmas tree with Tohru.

"Hey Jackie. Was someone talking about me just now?" Jade asked in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure it was nothing, Jade." Jackie shrugged.

"Jackie! Who was talking about Uncle?! Uncle is trying to do Christmas sale!" Uncle asked in complaint.

* * *

Back at the Great Wall, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne arrived at the center of the mountain point when they saw a Terracotta General and his horse suddenly come to life and land right in front of them before Lincoln turned into Big Chill to prevent him from attacking.

 **"I'm guess that, that guy is the general here."** Big Chill guessed while the Terracotta melee around them came to life also.

"Yep. And he's not alone. Hope we can hold our ground." Ronnie Anne hoped getting ready to use her magic.

 **"Me too. Ronnie, you got for him! I'll cover for you by handling the rest!"** Big Chill ordered using his cryokinetic powers to fight off the Terracotta melee.

"Got it. _Corona!_ " Ronnie Anne chanted magically blasting a piece of the general's armor starting with the helmet. "Oh yeah? Let's see how you like this! _Mercuta Verditis!_ " She chanted again destroying another part of the general's armor and this time the shoulder pads.

 **"Nice shot."** Big Chill complimented when the general send more Terracotta melee to surround them.

"Thanks. But now, it looks like we're surrounded again." Ronnie Anne observed.

 **"That's why I just came up with an idea from those flames."** Big Chill started when he pressed the Omnitrix which made the prongs pop out evolved into... **"ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!"** He shouted with his voice now more raspier and deeper.

"Just when I thought Big Chill couldn't get any cooler, both literally and figuratively." Ronnie Anne responded impressed.

 **"What can I say? This place and the Holidays are both perfect for both of them. Time for the Terracotta warriors to feel fire so cold it burns!"** Ultimate Big Chill sneered unleashing his ice flames on the Terracotta warriors.

"Oh man! I've seen him do this before and I still get surprised by it!" Ronnie Anne observed watching the Terracotta melees and ranged get from frozen and shattered until there was no more of them.

 **"That should take care of them."** Ultimate Big Chill said when the Terracotta General suddenly was about to unleash flames by spinning his spear.

"Lincoln, look out! He's about to attack!" Ronnie Anne alerted.

 **"Don't worry! I got him!"** Ultimate Big Chill sneered before flying up, freezing the general with his ice flames and then charged right in and shatter him. **"Looks like that Terracotta General has gone to piece."**

"Man, that was awesome!" Ronnie Anne complimented high fiving Ultimate Big Chill before he turned back to Big Chill and then back to Lincoln.

"Thanks. Now let's keep moving." Lincoln said as they continued moving through the mountain point.

* * *

A moment later, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne reached another device that might need a charge.

"Look up there, Lincoln. Those fans may be able to help you glide into the base. Let me start you off. Reanima Dynamica!" Ronnie Anne chanted using lighting to charge the first device.

"Thank. Hopefully the new Omnitrix is recharged by now." Lincoln thanked before turning back into... **"Ampfibian!"** He shouted before charging another device which opened the door.

"Great. The door's open now, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne signaled while Ampfibian came back down.

 **"Coming. Wait for me."** Ampfibian responded as they entered another room and fought several Terracotta warriors and got through the next door.

"Looks like there are more coming out of the ground. Lincoln, I'll charge the device this time, you can cover for me." Ronnie Anne planned.

 **"Returning the favor. Gotcha. Better switch to someone just as strong for these guys. He make look like a luchador but the animal he reminds of us would always feel right at home here."** Ampfibian agreed before pressing the Omnitrix again and this time became... **"Rath!"** He finished with a tiger roar.

"Cool. Haven't seen him in a while lately." Ronnie Anne responded before going for the device.

 **"Let me tell ya something, Terracotta warriors! For attacking Rath and his friend Ronnie Anne, Rath will make you very sorry! And then Rath will be the first masked luchador in China who will smash you back into the rock pile you're suppose to be!"** Rath yelled thrashing the Terracotta warriors around and outmatching them, even the Terracotta Elite.

"Here goes. _Tempestus Impaetus!"_ Ronnie Anne chanted magically unleashing lightning to charge the device and open the door. "I got the door open, Lincoln!" She signaled.

 **"Let me tell you something, Ronnie Anne Santiago...!"** Rath started in aggression.

"Lincoln, don't make pull you by the ear!" Ronnie Anne interrupted glaring at Rath making him stop.

 **"Fine."** Rath huffed in defeat before changing back. "Sorry about that, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln apologized.

"It's cool. Come on, we got a base to get to!" Ronnie Anne forgave before they used several spells and Ampfibian both to move vines out of the way & charge devices for the fans.

"I got this one!" Lincoln volunteered as Ampfibian before charging up the last device which got the fan active and face up.

"Now that all the fans are up and active, use Big Chill to glide from one to another." Ronnie Anne instructed as she flew to burn down vines on one of the fans out of the way so Big Chill can continue gliding.

 **"Thanks for that, Ronnie Anne. Looks like that must be the base."** Big Chill guessed before turning back to Lincoln.

"Sure looks like it. The dragon made of Terracotta like the Terracotta warriors must be in there with the next piece of the Potis Altiare. Are you ready for some dragon butt kicking, Lame-O?" Ronnie Anne asked giving Lincoln her usual fist jab to his arm.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's also hope this dragon is reasonable." Lincoln hoped as they entered the base.

* * *

A moment later as they entered the base, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were in a room of lava and several large buckets and other equipment while they saw the Chinese dragon from Ronnie Anne saw in her vision.

 _"Dude, is that a... Dragon?"_ Kevin asked over the Plumbers badges.

 _"Looks like a Chinese Dragon to be précised. It must be guarding the artifact, but what's all that equipment doing there?"_ Jazz asked over the badges.

 _"It's gotta belong to whoever built all that crazy stuff Lincoln and Ronnie Anne just fought their way through."_ Rex guessed.

"Wow. A secret base hidden in the mountains of China. Whoever back in its ancient eras or dynasties who was here before must have been looking for the alien artifact, like Shendu's rebelled subject Lo Pei or even the Eight Immortals." Ronnie Anne guessed in amazement.

"Well, if it is protecting the artifact. Then we got to convince him to hand it over." Lincoln suggested.

 _"Yeah... Good luck with that, Loud."_ Kevin said in sarcasm over the Plumbers badges.

"I got an idea. Ronnie, I need you to use your shields while I charge up those devices." Lincoln planned while Ronnie Anne protects them with a magic barrier.

"And then we attack at a close range. Good idea." Ronnie Anne agreed before they used both her spells along with Ampfibian to charge up the device, make the buckets poor water on the lava and then attack at a close range three times, forcing the dragon to retreat into the cervices which collapsed.

 **"You think we got 'em?"** Ampfibian asked when the dragon now began to fly around the room while they see four devices for Ampfibian at the corners pass the lava.

"I don't think so. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ronnie Anne asked with a grin.

 **"Yep. Divide and conquer. Let's give this dragon the biggest shock of its life."** Ampfibian nodded as they both try to charge each device and avoid the lava.

"Better do this quickly. Before it gets too hot in here. _Tempestus Impaetus!"_ Ronnie Anne chanted zapping one each of two devices which shocked the dragon while Ampfibian does the same with the third one. "Okay, Lincoln! Last one right there!" She signaled.

 **"I got this one!"** Ampfibian glared before heading to the last device when the dragon breathed fire at him.

"Lincoln, incoming! Hespera Sophian!" Ronnie Anne quickly chanted magically shielding Ampfibian.

"Thanks. Here goes nothing!" Ampfibian sneered before zapping the device which electrocuted the dragon.

"Got 'em!" Ronnie Anne fist pumped while she got the piece when suddenly there were explosions coming from the dragon.

"Uh oh! Aaahh!" Lincoln screamed getting hit from the blast of the explosions when Ronnie Anne quickly flew up and caught him.

"Don't worry, Lincoln! I got you! _Abeo Exorior!_ " Ronnie Anne chanted as her spell teleported her and unconscious Lincoln back to safety.

* * *

A few moments later, Lincoln finally regain consciousness while he and Ronnie Anne are safe with the rest of the Omnitrix Team in Rust Bucket.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Wake up, buddy. Please." Chase begged while Lincoln beginning to wake up.

"I think he's coming to." Jazz noticed as Lincoln's vision came back.

"Woah! Guys, what happened?" Lincoln asked beginning to sit up.

"Linky! You're okay!" Julie squealed happily hugging Lincoln tightly.

"We kept telling you to never do that or scare us like that again! Ever!" Rex responded hugging Lincoln also.

"Lincoln, thank goodness you are alright." Kai sighed with relief.

"That was some hit to took back there from the explosion. Ronnie got you and the piece back here safely while you were out." Jazz explained helping Lincoln up.

"You can thank me later, Lame-O." Ronnie Anne said with her and Jazz joining the hug.

"Next time you better wear a helmet." Kevin commented.

"Thanks, Kevin, but I'm already got one. And I'm gonna need more than just one helmet next time if it's against that evil Way Big who's heading to Earth." Lincoln groaned in pain.

"Just a figure of speech, dude." Kevin responded while they know Lincoln is still okay and in one piece.


	10. Chp 10: Cosmic Destruction Part 5

10:

Back in the cosmic storm, the evil Way Big was angry that the R.E.D.s failure to retrieve the piece of the Potis Altiare from Devil's Tower.

 **"Now that you R.E.D.s have proven useless to me, I have no further use for you, Psyphon."** The evil Way Big decided about to attack Psyphon.

"Ah, but master. If it pleases you, I have already taken the liberty to remotely have my R.E.D.s seize one of Lincoln Loud and the Omnitrix Team's most trusted allies, who even now has fallen under our control!" Psyphon spoke.

 **""Our control"?"** The evil Way Big asked impatiently.

"O...o...of course I mean "your" control." Psyphon quickly rephrased.

 **"Excellent work. Hmph, I may just let you live long enough to witness me crush Lincoln Loud and his entire world."** The evil Way Big decided.

"And for that, I am grateful, master." Psyphon bowed down.

 **"Show me this comrade of Loud's who now does my bidding from afar."** The evil Way Big ordered while Psyphon shows footage of a familiar shadow with fox ears.

* * *

Back on Rust Bucket 3, the Omnitrix Team tries to find the next piece of the Potis Altiare.

"Where to next, boss?" Kevin asked in sarcasm.

"There's no reason to be sarcastic towards him." Rex told off.

"Do I ever need a reason?" Kevin asked.

"Guys? Come on. Keep it together. If we can't rely on each other, we're in trouble." Ronnie Anne stepped in when they got a recorded footage of one of their allies: Black Claw.

"Lady Rose!... Omnitrix Team!..." Black Claw spoke over the footage with static.

"Black Claw?" Lincoln and Julie both asked in shock.

"Patrolling Royal Woods... Lured into a trap... Kidnapped me... Tokyo... Can't trust any... L-10, come alone... Lincoln Loud... Help..." Black Claw statically tried to explain before the footage suddenly stopped.

"I'm going with you, Linky." Julie volunteered.

"Bad idea, Julie." Chase denied.

"But it's Black Claw." Julie argued.

"And you heard what he's said. I've got to go alone or they'll do something to him." Lincoln began to suggest.

"No way! I'm going with you this time. You're a great leader and teammate, you never turn down your friends when you need them. Don't try to think I'm gonna let you go into a trap and get kill, it's not gonna happen! So, you can just forget it! Got it!" Jazz yelled grabbing Lincoln's shirt collars.

"Okay then, since I never did turn down team effort, then you can come with me this time Jazz and we gotta go now or somebody will do something to Black Claw." Lincoln agreed.

"But who will? Julie asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Lincoln answered while they flew to Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

Cutscene back to Royal Woods, Clyde McBride was looking for a Christmas gift for Lincoln with Liam, Rusty Spookes, Zach Gurdle & Stella's help.

"Thanks for helping me find a gift, guys. It's gonna be a little difficult." Clyde thanked.

"No problem, Clyde. Guess when you're the famous superhero, L-10 leading the Omnitrix Team, saving the world could effect the holidays." Stella spoke.

"I plan on gettin' Lincoln a new poster of his team for him to hang up on his wall. It's said to have great Christmas version of it." Liam planned.

"I was gonna plan getting him a toy collection set of each of his aliens." Zach said.

"Uh, you do realize, Lincoln is already those aliens as the world knows by now, right?" Stella asked.

"Oh yeah. Right." Zach quickly remembered.

"I still can't that stupid reporter, Will Harangue is still saying bad things about Lincoln. I was planning on how get some payback. But Dr. Lopez taught me about controlling my anger about stuff like this." Clyde mentioned.

"Well, I recon he's gone too far bringing the rest of the Omnitrix Team up like that. Besides, Dino-Fang ain't no trouble, he's an awesome living version of every critter from Jurassic Park." Liam complimented.

"Yeah. And check out the Light Queen. She's cool flyer and light girl and she's a total hottie lady, too." Rusty complimented while love-structed.

"Yeah, as if she noticed you, Rusty. Anyway, I'm planning on getting Lincoln and Julie each Christmas comics of both Ace Savvy and the Omnitrix Team who saved Christmas." Stella planned.

"That's a great idea, Stella." Clyde nodded as everyone else agreed.

"Bet you now regret that toy idea now, huh?" Rusty teased nudging Zach.

"Says the guy who is wanting to hit on Light Queen with no chance at all." Zach argued with a smirk.

"Touché, Zach Gurdle. Touché." Rusty glared.

"Speaking of Lincoln, where is he now?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. But I think he and the Omnitrix Team are Christmas traveling around the world." Clyde guessed while they continued their Christmas shopping.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Japan, Lincoln and Jazz have dealt with Forever Ninjas both Melee & Ranged along with samurais, solved different complicated puzzles and got from roof to roof until they saw an old enemy: Zombozo, the evil clown.

"Wait, is that Zombozo?!" Jazz asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages! Did you come to see my show?" Zombozo asked.

"We're not in the mood, Zombozo. We're looking for Black Claw." Lincoln glared.

"Black Claw... Black Claw... Let me think... There was some kid who wears a superhero suit like Lady Rose around. You mean him? He's far too busy now, pre-occupied with some friends of mine." Zombozo smiled evilly.

"Where...is...he?" Jazz asked in anger about to fight.

"Jokes and fun time's over, L-10 and Light Queen. Catch me if you can!" Zombozo dared before trying to escape on a small plane while throwing bombs.

"Look out!" Jazz alerted as she and Lincoln avoided the bombs before following Zombozo who, sprayed acid on a bill board to fall on them both. Ugh! What is with that crazy clown!?" She asked when Lincoln turned into NRG to protect them both.

 **"Sometimes, I don't know. But we gotta stop him!"** NRG answered before switching into... **"Spidermonkey!"** He screeched before they see Zombozo try to escape.

"Oh no you don't! Lincoln..." Jazz told looking at Spidermonkey who pressed the Omnitrix before the prongs pop out and evolves into...

 **"ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY!"** Ultimate Spidermonkey roared about to fight Zombozo accompanied by Forever ninja melee.

"Okay! Let's go shine some light on that sicko!" Jazz glared shooting beams at the Forever ninjas and fighting them with her karate skills.

 **"Guess, this guy is also gonna cause trouble on Christmas eve unless he's stop. Rooar!"** Ultimate Spidermonkey roared using his strength, agility and spider abilities on Zombozo.

"Alright! This clown is so getting on Santa's naughty list again!" Jazz growled shooting beams from her eyes at Zombozo and several more Forever ninjas.

 **"Time to teach him a lesson about his act!"** Ultimate Spidermonkey agreed before taking down a tired Zombozo.

"Final warning, Zombozo! Where's Black Claw?" Jazz asked in demand when Zombozo began laughing maniacally.

 **"Looks like I have to shut him up again."** Ultimate Spidermonkey growled before he grabbed Zombozo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...AHHHHHHHH!" Zombozo screamed before being thrown off the roof and landed on Ultimate Spidermonkey's giant web.

"Back to prison for you, you freak clown! And back to Santa's naughty list too." Jazz said when Ultimate Spidermonkey turn back to Spidermonkey and then to Lincoln.

"Great job, Jazz. Now let's go find, Black Claw!" Lincoln complimented before they continued their search, took down some more Forever ninjas and samurais, solved more puzzles and got into the building with Black Claw's location.

* * *

Once Lincoln and Jazz got in, they saw a factory room with Black Claw inside a tube on the other side.

"Black Claw! Oh no! What happened to you?" Jazz asked in horror.

 **"I...will...deliver...the...artifact...to...the To'Kustar! He...will...be...so...pleased."** Black Claw spoke under evil control.

"Oh no, he won't! We're going to get you out of this! Hang on!" Lincoln opposed when the tube machine began to fire a laser.

"Incoming!" Jazz alerted before she and Lincoln dodged the laser. "How are gonna get to him? Someone must have use these machines and his power as the warrior of power and destruction to attack us!" She asked while Lincoln observed the surroundings.

"I got an idea. From here, I'll use Armodrillo on that gear. Then each tale a side of the machines holding a large version his weapons, then we use you light energy and NRG's blast and Spidermonkey's webbing to get rid of those mechanical arms and then we meet back at the center of the tube. You have to trust me on this, Jazz." Lincoln planned putting a hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"I always do! You take the left with Black Claw's staff, I'll handle the right with his claw." Jazz agreed as when Lincoln transforms into...

 **"Armodrillo!"** He shouted activating the gear with his drill arm, which brings up platforms of radioactive cans which spilt in an explosion while he switched to... **"NRG! Time to get passed this radioactive path!"**

"Lincoln! Dodge the arms and wait until the joint is vulnerable!" Jazz instructed from her side.

 **"Got it! Hope this works!"** NRG hoped dodging the arm with Black Claw's cane until it was down, then hit the joint with his radioactive blast and destroyed it after switching to Spidermonkey. **"Jazz, I got the first one!"**

"Great! Now it's my turn! Thanks for teaching me so much grandma." Jazz sneered before using her flying, speed & athletic skills to dodge the arm with Black Claw's claws. "Now for the fun part." She added before shooting the joint with energy when the arm got back up and attacked her.

 **"Jazz, are you okay?!"** Spidermonkey asked with worry.

"I'm okay. I got this. This thing's so in for it now! Check out this new trick I've been working on." Jazz answered before dodging the arm again until it stop and suddenly used her energy to lasso the joint and destroyed it.

 **"Cool new trick, Jazz."** Spidermonkey complimented as he met up with her at the center with a gear in front of them.

"Thanks, dude. Now once you get us closer with Armodrillo, I'll cover for you. Let's get Black Claw out of that hunk of junk." Jazz planned.

 **"Good idea. Hang on a little longer, Black Claw."** Spidermonkey agreed before pressing the Omnitrix and switched back to Armodrillo. **"It'll also mean destroying the piece. But we have no choice."** He added using his drill arm on the gear to get them closer.

"You're gonna have to switch back to NRG so I can help you blast that thing. Let me press it. Then I'll boost you." Jazz volunteered pressing the Omnitrix this time switching Armodrillo to NRG.

 **"Thanks Jazz! Now let's blast that thing!"** NRG thanked before his radioactive blast got boosted being touched by Jazz.

"Time for that training from my grandma to finally pay off!" Jazz glared glowing a golden aura while eye blasting her energy with NRG's radioactive blast at the center of the machine until it destroyed and Black Claw was free.

 **"We did it! Let's bust him out of there."** NRG before changing back to normal while Jazz got Black Claw out of the tube.

* * *

A moment later, Black Claw regained his senses and thanked Lincoln and Jazz for rescuing him.

"Whew! I don't know how to thank you guys! I can't believe you got me out of that!" Black Claw thanked.

"Hey, we did what we had to do." Jazz accepted.

"You're guys are friends to Lady Rose." Black Claw complimented.

"You don't even know. Azmuth is gonna be so disappointed in us, especially me. But nowhere near as disappointed as all the people of Earth are gonna be when that evil version of Way Big shows up and I can't fight it!" Lincoln spoke upset about destroying the piece.

"What is he talking about? Looks like you hit him a little too hard there, boss. Sorry." Rogue commented inside Black Claw's ring.

* * *

Meanwhile at the moon, the cosmic storm arrives showing it's gotten closer to Earth, while the evil Way Big destroyed part of a building on the moon while continuing his course for Earth.


	11. Chp 11: Cosmic Destruction Part 6

11:

Back on Rust Bucket 3, the Omnitrix Team was about to send Black Claw back to Royal Woods.

"But as the Warrior of Power and Destruction, I can use my powers and weapons to help you!" Black Claw said.

"Good. 'Cause now that you made Loud his only chance of an Ancient Galvan power-up, we're gonna need your help." Kevin argued.

"And more. Go back to Royal Woods, fast and tell my mom to round up the Plumbers and meet DragoKnight there since Lady Rose called him earlier, so you all can defend Earth. Tell her this is not a drill!" Lincoln ordered.

"But how am I supposed to get there?" Black Claw asked.

"Lucky Girl, I need you to use a teleportation spell." Lincoln requested.

But I can't just do it at any old time we need to teleport somewhere. I'm worried it would cause side effects. I'm not as good as Uncle Chan, you know." Ronnie Anne doubted towards herself.

"But I know you can do it. Besides, this is an emergency. Jazz, see if you can give her a boost incase she needs help." Lincoln ordered.

"You got it. Come on, soul sister. We can do this together." Jazz said while Ronnie Anne look through her spell book.

"Please be careful, Black Claw. I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happen to you or any else, especially close to Christmas time." Julie begged.

 _"See ya soon, big sis."_ Rogue told from inside Black Claw's ring.

 _"You too, little brother. Don't show off too much."_ Patty waved back from Julie's earrings.

"Here goes nothing. _Meven Aweg!"_ Ronnie Anne chanted surrounding Black Claw with a barrier.

"Woah. Aah!" Julie grunted getting a little shock from touching the barrier.

"Are you okay?" Jazz and Chase both asked while Black Claw was mumbling something.

"Black Claw? What is it? What are you trying to say?" Julie asked getting closer when Black Claw tried to kiss her before Kevin stepped in and pushed him back into the barrier.

"Rein it in, Romeo." Kevin growled in warning before the barrier teleported Black Claw back to Royal Woods.

"Okay. That's a little harsh. He almost lost his lips! Heh." Jazz responded.

"Yeah? He's gonna lose more then that if he ever tries that move again." Kevin grunted in jealousy.

"Wow. Somebody's jealous." Rex sang in a teasing tone and grin.

"Yeah. And of Black Claw?" Chase asked.

"Whew. That was something I'm hoping does not go wrong on Christmas eve." Ronnie Anne sighed sitting down.

"At least it doesn't take much out of you at least one bit." Jazz said.

"Come on, Kevin. There should be no need for you or Black Claw to fight over me." Julie told when the Omnitrix started blinking.

"Hey guys! Check it out! The new Omnitrix is reacting to something!" Lincoln called over when the Omnitrix had him surrounded by holograms of the Ancient Galvan.

"Wow! I think these must be Azmuth's ancestors." Jazz guessed.

"Only we're witnessing the holograms of them since we got several pieces and sacrificed one so far." Kai guessed.

"Greetings, uh wondering Ancient Galvan welcome to our Earth." Rex greeted.

"Uh, we just said we don't think they're alive, Rex." Jazz pointed out.

"They're just holograms." Kevin said.

"Maybe. Still there's no way to tell. Too bad we can't get them Christmas gifts." Ronnie Anne commented as the "holograms" of the Ancient Galvan made the Omnitrix lift up Lincoln's wrist.

 _"This looks bad, Julie! They're trying to take the new Omnitrix!"_ Patty alerted in worry inside the Julie's earrings.

"Don't give it to them, Linky!" Julie warned when the pieces they collected surround the Omnitrix.

"Yes, one of my teammates and I destroyed one of the pieces of you device to save our friend. I'm very sorry, but my friends and love ones are more important to me." Lincoln apologized with regret.

"Man, now I know where Azmuth gets it from." Rex commented when the holograms of the Ancient Galvan disappeared while the pieces fell to the ground.

"Um, guys. You really think the spirits of the Ancient Galvan came all the way here just to give me advice?" Lincoln asked.

"Azmuth does." Chase answered.

"No. Azmuth only shows up when it's something very important. And to give Lincoln advise." Ronnie Anne reminded.

"You think the Ancient Galvan were trying to tell you something, Linky?" Julie asked when the Omnitrix showed a map of the next piece in South America.

"I think that just answered your question, Julie. Kai, fly us to those coordinates in South America, please. Then it's your turn to come with me." Lincoln ordered politely.

"Yes sir. Already on it! Hold on!" Kai saluted getting back to the steering wheel.

"To South America, in that location in the world's largest rainforest: The Amazon." Chase identified in amazement.

"But if you're still missing a piece, what good is going to do you to find the rest of them?" Kevin asked.

"You wanna argue with the Ancient Galvan? Come on..." Jazz argued as they flew to the Amazon rain forest of South America.

* * *

Moments later in South America, the Omnitrix Team arrived at the location in the Amazon with Lincoln and Kai at the opened cargo door.

"The anti-air defenses in the area are too strong to drop you off close to the base. Looks like you're gonna have to find another way in." Ronnie Anne informed.

"Thanks, Ronnie. Come on, Kai. Let's get started." Lincoln told as he flew himself and Kai down to the first perch when the door opened with R.E.D.s melee.

"Looks like we've got company. Bring it on!" Kai dared in fighting position.

"Hope these things don't give as much trouble as last time." Lincoln hoped helping Kai take out the melees.

"I too must agree. But I get the feeling it'll be more challenging than it looks." Kai sensed going to the bunker when in front of them was a R.E.D.s Lieutenant.

"And I think you felt right." Lincoln noticed before dialing the Omnitrix and transforms into... **"Ampfibian!"** He shouted before helping Kai take out the R.E.D.s Lieutenant.

"Guys, this door doesn't have enough power. Use Ampfibian to charge it up." Ronnie Anne instructed while Ampfibian charged up the device to get the door open, then he and Kai reached another door.

"I bet using electricity on those explosives cans, you can get the door open." Kai guessed.

 **"Got it. Good idea."** Ampfibian nodded before shooting electricity to blow up the door and get to the first bunker.

"Watch out for the sniper in that bunker! I bet you can take him out once you fly or glide to that platform." Ronnie Anne instructed.

 **"Let's give it a shot."** Ampfibian said before pressing the Omnitrix and became... **"Big Chill!"** He shouted before gliding Kai down to the next platform which had more R.E.D.s.

"I really hope your family isn't worried to much since tomorrow's Christmas Eve." Kai hoped as they quickly dealt with the R.E.D.s melees and sniper.

 **"Me too. If only getting to the remaining pieces were that easy for once."** Big Chill agreed as they continued the same process and going from one platform to another and take out several more R.E.D.s melees, snipers & the lieutenants.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Luna was struggling to come up with a song with the Omnitrix Team's mission going on.

"Hey Luna. What's up?" A voice asked when she saw it was Ash Hathaway.

"Hey Ash. I'm trying to make a good Christmas song but my minds totally blocked, dude." Luna sighed while Ash sits next to her.

"Is it about the Omnitrix Team on their next mission near Christmas?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. That's it. I really wanted Lincoln and Rex to have a rockin' Christmas without doing superhero stuff for once, but it looks like their mission proved me wrong like last year. I mean it's super bogus, bra." Luna explained sadly.

"Man, I know how you feel. My little sis, Julie is Lady Rose and she's part of the Omnitrix Team too. I wanted a peaceful Christmas for her too. Guess we can't all be winners." Ash guessed.

"I just hope they don't have to have all that trouble to do what they have to do." Luna hoped while Ash put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Luna. Everything will be fine. It's their job and they're the best at it. Them coming home will be the best Christmas miracle for all of us." Ash advised while he and Luna were blushing.

"You're right, Ash. Respect bra and thanks. I needed that. You...wanna help me with this song until then?" Luna asked nervously.

"Sure. Just hope your sisters don't spy on or tease us again. We'll be knowing how Lincoln feels." Ash nodded getting a cheek kiss from Luna while helping her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hathaway house, Luan came by while helping Devin with his book and Ally's mini Tarantula hat.

"Man, who would've thought there would be werewolves and even Yetis active during the winter. Argh! I can't even enjoy wanting to find a Yeti or any other mythical winter creature or even meeting Krampus for my blog without Julie, Lincoln and Rex still out there." Devin spoke in frustration.

"Tell me about it. I can't even come up with a Christmas pun this time. Lincoln and Rex are saving the world on Christmas again." Luan said in disappointment.

"I know how you feel, Luan. We just have to find a way to get our minds off this until they get home. Let's just pray that they will be soon." Devin advised.

"You're right, Devin. I guess my worry is clouding my judgement. Looks like it'll be another Twas the fight before Christmas. Ha,ha, ho. Get it?" Luan joked getting a laugh from Devin and Ally.

"See? I told you something will turn up. Let's have faith for Lincoln, Rex, Julie and the others to come home. This mission will give them Christmas excitement like last year." Devin said when Luan hugged him making them both blush.

"You're right, Devin. Looks like you brought back joy in my Christmas spirit." Luan thanked before she gave Devin a quick kiss on the lips.

"Uh, you're welcome. Guess... it's back to the books." Devin blushed nervously and love-struck with a giggle from Ally.

* * *

Back in the Amazon, Lincoln as Echo-Echo and Kai reached the garages of the base, getting surrounded by the R.E.D.s.

"It appears we are at a disadvantage. I think it's time for you to turn the tables, Lincoln." Kai noticed using his Proto-Tool like twin daggers.

 **"Good point. Time to show an evolved Echo-Echo could do**." Echo-Echo nodded before pressing the Omnitrix making the prongs pop out and evolves him into... **"ULTIMATE ECHO-ECHO!"** He shouted before unleashing his sonic disk at the R.E.D.s melees, ranged, taking out several of them.

"I'm impressed as always. You're leadership and your powers now improving as always." Kai complimented before cutting, slicing and mincing several more R.E.D.s.

 **"Time for us to send you all back to the scrap heap in a junkyard!"** Ultimate Echo-Echo said before hitting more R.E.D.s with his disks while two of them multiplied around the R.E.D.s sniper on the towers. **"SONIC DOOM!"** He shouted before his disks unleashed powerful sonic waves which destroyed the towers and the snipers.

"That should take care of them. Excellent job, Lincoln." Kai said while Ultimate Echo-Echo turned back to Echo-Echo and back into Lincoln.

"Thanks. Boy, that takes a lot of my strength." Lincoln sighed while Kai helped him up.

"I think you should let the Omnitrix recharge for a while we continue our mission." Kai suggest as they went inside another part of the base, took on R.E.D.s Elite along several melees and a lieutenant, got passed several traps and entered a room and solved a way to opened the door that leads out.

"Warheads initialized. Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile load in progress." The base computer spoke preparing a countdown for a large missile.

"Uh-oh! Not good, not good!" Kai gasped in fear.

"Missile launch imminent. T-minus two minutes and counting." The computer added starting the countdown.

"Come on, Kai! We gotta hurry and stop that missile from launching!" Lincoln alerted before they reached another room.

* * *

Once they arrived at another room, the countdown for the missile was beginning to occur.

"Kai, let's beat that countdown! As a team! I got some ideas." Lincoln ordered.

"Since you and I might find ways to prevent this disaster, I'm ready when you are." Kai agreed as they worked together using the Proto-Tool, Big Chill, Echo-Echo & Ampfibian to get passed the different obstacles to get them to near the center of the launch room.

"Okay. There's just one Initiation chamber left and 1 minute and 38 seconds left." Lincoln noticed in fear.

"Then it's time we put an end to this quickly before the missile launches! If any R.E.D.s are down there, I'll take care of them and you handle the chamber." Kai planned.

"Good idea. Let's go." Lincoln agreed flying Kai down their while Kai deals with a R.E.D.s lieutenant and elite.

"Okay, Lincoln, deactivate the launch!" Kai told while Lincoln turned back into Ampfibian.

 **"Alright. Here goes."** Ampfibian said before using his electricity to charge the device which deactivated the last chamber. "It worked."

"Nuclear launch cancelled. Manual override complete. Initiating auto sequence self destruct." The computer said now switching to self destruct.

"Great job, partner. Now let's get out of here!" Kai signaled as they escaped the launch room and the countdown with 35 seconds to spare.

"Phew. That was close. Now we can get that piece and get out of the base." Lincoln sighed with relief as they entered another room.

* * *

Once Lincoln and Kai got into the other room, they saw the Vreedle Brothers after the artifact again.

"Well, howdy, L-10. You and the rest of the Omnitrix Team are the last people we was expecting to see all the way in these parts." Octagon Vreedle greeted.

"The Vreedle brothers? But Kevin and I destroyed you guys." Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Yeah, about that. If you recollect our past encounters, many of which have ended in our untimely demise, you may also recall what we are what you kids call clones." Octagon revealed in explanation.

"That would explain this. How many of you are there anyway?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, we never met us before. Are you both clones too?" Rhomboid asked dumbly.

"Let me do the talking, Boid." Octagon told in annoyance.

"We defeated you guys before, we'll just do it again! Ready Kai?" Lincoln asked ready for battle.

"I'm ready as you are now." Kai agreed preparing his Proto-Tool like a lance with Octagon on top of the wall while Rhomboid is one the ground.

"Kai, I got an idea and we need to work together. Whatever device or system comes out, we can make Octagon come down. Just need the right alien for each." Lincoln planned looking at a device for Ampfibian.

"Worth a shot! And we can take turns like always." Kai agreed while Lincoln transformed into...

 **"Ampfibian!"** Ampfibian shouted before charging the device which shocked Octagon on top of it.

"I'm gonna git you!" Rhomboid swore before missing Ampfibian and crash into the wall making Octagon fall to the ground.

"Here's my chance." Kai noticed swinging and hitting the Vreedle brothers with his Proto-Tool.

 **"Nice one, Kai."** Ampfibian said when the system changes to two computers. **"Those look like they're meant for Echo-Echo."** He guessed before switching to... **"Echo-Echo! Divide and conquer!"** Echo-Echo shouted before he and a duplicate both activate the computers which sets fire to burn Octagon.

"Get way from there now!" Rhomboid demanded before crashing into the wall and made Octagon fall again.

"Guess Rhomboid is not too bright as his brother." Kai guessed using his Proto-Tool lance to hit the Vreedle brothers before the wall switched to spewing flames. "Lincoln, this time it's for Big Chill!" He told with Octagon on the wall again.

 **"Got it! Hope it works again."** Echo-Echo hoped before switching again into... **"Big Chill!"** He shouted before freezing the part of the wall and Octagon along with it.

"You get away from there now!" Rhomboid demanded again before he crashed into the wall and made Octagon fall for the third time.

 **"Now's you're chance, Kai!"** Big Chill signaled.

"I'm on it!" Kai nodded before hitting the Vreedle brothers with his lance one last time and this time for good while Big Chill changed back.

"Don't you guys ever learn? Now it's also to Santa's naughty list for you too. Great job, Kai." Lincoln complimented picking up the piece of the Potis Altiare.

"Good thing the artifact doesn't seem to enhance brain power. And thank you and you too, partner." Kai said high-fiving Lincoln as they left the base and back to Rust Bucket 3.

* * *

Back on Rust Bucket 3, Lincoln and Kai returned only for the Omnitrix Team to watched Will Harangue's news channel.

 _"This is Will Harangue with a Will Harangue Nation special holiday season report! Our reliable but anonymous source has once again provided us with stunning evidence of that little vigilante vandal, Lincoln Loud continuing his and the rest of the Omnitrix Team's Christmas swath of destruction all over the world. But that's not the worst of it, concerned citizens." Will Harangue reported showing photos of the Omnitrix Team's battles all over the world and then a photo of the cosmic storm. "Upon Christmas Eve today, Lincoln Loud and the Omnitrix Team have brought upon the apocalypse! That's right, the end of the world just when Christmas was about to arrive, is nigh! I tried to warn you people, even those like you: the Wild Kratts, the Rainbooms, Lolirock & Superhero High School about how dangerous Lincoln Loud is, but noooo. Now maybe you'll listen to me. And buy my book! L-10: Hero or Threat? You decide!"_ He finished in insult again before Lincoln turned it off.

"Seriously? Now brining up our friends up and blaming the bad guys we stopped on Lincoln and us too?! Oh, the nerve!" Jazz snapped.

"It's okay, Jazz. I'm okay. Everybody knows that's not true." Lincoln spoke to calm Jazz down.

"I just know it's gotta be Julie's brother Devin posting battle footage of us on his blog that's feeding all these clips to Will Harangue." Rex accused.

"But guys, my big brother wouldn't do that again, would he? Not after last time." Julie asked in worry.

"Maybe not on purpose like last time. But he loves mythical creatures involved from Horror stories and us on his blog right? What does he think it is now? Perfect for a Christmas story involving us?" Kevin asked.

"Hey! Just like almost everyday and like last Christmas and the one before, we were saving the world and Santa Clause when we dealt with Rick Dolar bewitched by Bandora!" Rex answered.

"Did we do our Christmas shopping lately and last year both ways too?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Probably not. Plus, Christmas Eve is tomorrow." Chase reminded.

"It has to be Devin, Julie. I mean who else could it possibly asked.

"Maybe, we should ask him?" Patty said when they saw footage of Psyphon.

 _"This is a message for Lincoln Loud."_ Psyphon spoke.

"Psyphon!" Kai and Julie both responded.

"That guy escaped from Plumbers prison?" Kevin asked.

 _"You and your friends, surrender the Potis Altiare now, and the Earth may be spared the wrath of the mightiest being in the galaxy, destroyer of worlds, the master of disaster!"_ Psyphon threatened on his message.

"Yeah right! Like that's gonna happen!" Jazz opposed.

"Guys, I thought Azmuth said only Galvan knew about the existence of the Potis Altiare." Ronnie Anne remembered.

"Chalk up one thing the Galvan were wrong about." Kevin commented.

 _"My master approaches. All tremble! Especially you, Lincoln Loud and Omnitrix Team! For you shall be the first to fall..."_ Psyphon threatened again as his message ended.

"Are you okay, Lincoln?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I am. Just kinda hoped there would be a better way to spend Christmas Eve and the days before than this." Lincoln answered as he was about to sing:

Lincoln Loud:

 _It is my last night for one of the biggest Christmas saving of my life. One more big fight to put an end to all the strife._

 _We'll finally end this Potis Altiare war. We can't know for sure._

Jazz Milton:

 _There goes our worried friend, taking time to think on his own._

 _When he must defend Earth on Christmas Eve, no he won't be alone._

Ronnie Anne Santiago:

 _We'll be there, by his side. And with him holiday strife for strife._

Omnitrix Team:

 _So bring it on, tomorrow, the day before Christmas Eve night. We're going into battle..._

Julie Hathaway:

 _With love, purity..._

Rex Salazar Loud:

 _Bravery..._

Chase Scaleside & Kevin Levin:

 _And might!_

Omnitrix Team:

 _We'll always do what's right. And we'll stand as one and fight._

 _With Christmas time and Potis Altiare decide on the last night._

Kai Blonko:

 _Everyone thing on looks holly jolly and safe and sound, but I want to be sure. One more scan around will help reassure._

 _With the skies for now, Christmas like and clear. So current sign of the danger here._

Lincoln Loud:

 _Yeah, for Christmas, I know everything's in place. Still the thought of the Potis Altiare makes my thoughts and heart race._

 _Need some to time to put my mind at rest before it gives me this final test._

Omnitrix Team:

 _So bring it on, tomorrow, on the day before Christmas Eve night_

(Ronnie Anne, Jazz & Julie): _Christmas Eve Night_

 _We're going into battle (to battle) with love, purity, bravery and might (love, purity, bravery and might)_

 _We'll always do what's right (Always do what's right)_

 _And we'll stand as one and fight (Stand as one and fight)_

 _With Christmas time and the Potis Altiare decide..._

Lincoln Loud:

 _On the last night._

Then as their song ended, the each went to sleep before they can prepare to get the last piece and face the evil Way Big.


	12. Chp 12: Cosmic Destruction Part 7

12:

It was 5:00 am on Christmas Eve and the Omnitrix Team was up pondering about Psyphon's message.

"How could Psyphon know about the Potis Altiare?" Jazz asked.

"A Galvan must've told him." Rex guessed.

"Impossible. We Galvan would rather die than give up our secrets to anyone." Azmuth spoke once they noticed him.

"Hi Azmuth. Merry Christmas." Julie and Patty greeted.

"You told us." Kevin remembered.

"And a fat lot of good it did! And Merry Christmas to you too young ones. The threat to Earth is upon us!" Azmuth said.

"And I shall be the first to fall. I heard, but not sure if I can do this." Lincoln spoke.

"This is no time for self doubt, Lincoln Loud." Azmuth argued.

"I'm not laughing. When that evil Way Big gets to Earth, everyone else and I'll be ready and waiting for him." Lincoln told when they all felt shaking.

"Too late!" Azmuth feared as the cosmic storm finally arrived to Earth.

"Come on, Julie! You're the only left who hasn't helped me yet! We've gotta get back to Rome and pick up that last piece!" Lincoln decided.

"You mean first piece." Kevin commented.

"Now the time, Kevin! Ronnie, you got to use your magic and teleport Lincoln and Julie there. Now!" Jazz told.

"But I can't. I told you I'm not sure to do that again, I'm not experienced as Uncle Chan." Ronnie Anne doubted.

"But you're still becoming an awesome mage. Wait, Azmuth, the prototype original Omnitrix once teleported us to the planet Primus when it was compelled to return there." Lincoln remembered.

"So I recall. It was I who was waiting there to receive it, remember?" Azmuth asked.

"If I can set the new Omnitrix, which has the functions of both the prototype and the Ultimatrix, to seek out the final piece of the Potis Altiare it requires-" Lincoln started.

"It may be compelled to teleport to it, with you and Julie along! Excellent, Lincoln Loud." Azmuth finished.

"Oh, first things first. Patty, Bright Wings!" Julie commanded getting a salute from Patty who entered the Earrings of Creation while Julie transforms into Lady Rose and finished with leg up. "Got to love it. Now, let's get that last piece."

"Better hold my other hand then. I hope this works." Lincoln hoped while Azmuth works the Omnitrix's core to a new function.

 _"Omnitrix must complete Potis Altiare."_ The Omnitrix spoke when it teleports Lincoln and Julie to Rome.

* * *

A few moments later, Lincoln and Julie arrived back at Rome and this time above ground starting at the colosseum.

"Finally! I've been waiting coming along." Julie cheered when they noticed on the gear at the center was Captain Nemesis.

"I know all your moves, Lincoln. Who do you think has been spying on you and your little friends and leaking the footage to Will Harangue? That would be me." Captain Nemesis revealed.

"That was you?" Lincoln asked in surprise.

"Why would you do that? Lincoln Loud is a very good kid and person and done so much for everybody, especially as L-10." Julie scowled.

"People will finally realize what the real L-10 is- a MENACE to society!" Captain Nemesis planned as the gear made him escape.

"Come on. We gotta catch him. He might have the last piece." Lincoln told.

"Right. I'm ready, Linky." Julie nodded when they noticed several Spartans appeared.

"Wait. These Spartans seriously think they stand a chance, do they?" Patty asked inside the earrings.

"Let's do this. Don't mess with my friends!" Julie warned before her imagination summoned several pink fists to take out the Spartans.

Thank you, Julie. Now's let's go after Captain Nemesis." Lincoln told while activating the Omnitrix to become... **"Armodrillo!"** He shouted before using his drill arm on the gear, which got himself and Julie back into the catacombs.

"Looks like we're back in the catacombs. And we got company." Julie said seeing more Spartans.

 **"Let's get this over with, quickly Julie."** Armodrillo told before bashing away several Spartans.

"Time to show these gladiators the power of my yo-yo!" Julie called out tangling, tripping and blasting away the other Spartans with her yo-yo and its pink fire.  
Come on." She added before they reached the lava, which she manifested a bridge to get them over. "How was that, Linky?" Julie asked.

 **"Good girl, Julie. We just gotta find a way out of this. And I think I got an idea."** Armodrillo said whispering into Julie's ear.

"I love that idea already." Julie agreed while Armodrillo turned the gear to a spot with a gas fume on the other side of a gap with spikes.

 **"Better switch to something else."** Armodrillo suggested before switching to.. **"Swampfire!"** He called out while Julie made another later to get him across, so he can use flames to make the gas explode and the door open.

"The door is open now, Linky." Julie signaled lassoing Lincoln back over to her with her yo-yo. "I got this one!" She volunteered manifesting Armodrillo's drill arm and made the gear turn them to the door.

 **"Great job, Julie. Now let's keep moving."** Swampfire complimented as they continued following Captain Nemesis while taking out both Spartans and R.E.D.s, solving more difficult puzzles until they reached the staircase with Julie's powers, and yo-yo along with Armodrillo & Terraspin.

"What a ride! That was kinda fun." Julie said while Terraspin changed back to normal.

"Yep. I think that might be our way out." Lincoln noticed as they went up the staircase and got out from a man hole cover.

"We're finally out." Julie said when they noticed the cosmic storm clouds.

"But we better hurry. The storms almost here. And not the white Christmas or snowy kind." Lincoln told continuing their search for Captain Nemesis.

* * *

Meanwhile at the LeBlanc mansion back in Royal Woods, Mindy LeBlanc was just finishing the wrapping of her gift for Lincoln, Fifi and Ship.

"You think will like this Christmas gift I got for him, you guys?" Mindy asked with her gift getting a sniff & delightful bark from Fifi and Ship. "I think so too. I still can't believe that Will Harangue keeps blaming the recent destruction all over the world on Linky. I know he and his team would never do something like that. I know because he saved me and you more than once. And to me, he's a big-hearted angel like the Christmas ornament that brings peace." Mindy admired dreamily with hearts in her eyes.

"Ship/Arff." Ship and Fifi both barked having Mindy look out the window to see the cosmic storm.

"Oh no. I hope Linky's okay out there and that he will stop whatever's going on." Mindy feared while Ship and Fifi growled cautiously.

* * *

Back in Rome, Lincoln and Julie have reached and entered a nearby ally when they finally caught up to Captain Nemesis.

"You and the Omnitrix Team one-upped me for the last time, Lincoln Loud!" Captain Nemesis spoke.

"We did what to the who now?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Hey! What have Linky, our friends and I ever do to you!?" Julie asked with a scowl.

"You know exactly what you've done. You've ruined my career! You ruined my life! And when I defeat you, everyone will cheer MY name!" Captain Nemesis planned as began to attack.

"Julie, I'm sensing the final piece of the Potis Altiare in his possession!" Patty sensed.

"Linky, be careful. He could be using the last piece for his armor and weapons." Julie warned making a shield to protect herself and Lincoln.

"I will. Hopefully this will shut him up." Lincoln sighed before activating the Omnitrix and became... **"Four-Arms!"** He shouted battling Captain Nemesis with a barrage of super strength and fists.

"My guess is that Linky is gonna win easily, especially with Four-Arms." Julie guessed when Four-Arms beat Captain Nemesis while his suit was damaged again. "Yep. I guessed right." She smirked while Four-Arms changed back.

"There's only room for one hero, and that's ME!" Captain Nemesis struggled before he passed out and drop the piece into the manhole.

"Dang it. There goes the piece again." Lincoln groaned in frustration.

"Don't worry. We'll just go back down and get it." Julie told while they went back down only to find Psyphon with the piece.

"It's Psyphon. Come on!" Lincoln said following Psyphon, getting through the catacombs like a maze again, before the get pass the obstacles like last time only it's different.

* * *

Moments later when Lincoln and Julie reached another lava lake, the found Psyphon on the other side at the top.

"Lincoln Loud and Julie Hathaway, you and your friends have caused me far more trouble than you worth." Psyphon spoke when the bombs he planted began counting down.

"Uh-oh. These are bombs!" Julie feared grabbing onto Lincoln.

"Better hold on to me. Hope my aliens can get us out in five seconds each." Lincoln hoped before turning into Armodrillo, Swampfire and Terraspin to get them both away from each of the bombs safely before they exploded.

"Phew. That was very close." Julie sighed with relief.

"And look. There's a way out. Let's get that piece back." Lincoln noticed as they both excited the catacombs.

* * *

Once they got out, Lincoln and Julie saw Psyphon in his mini ship.

"I'm here to take the pieces of the Potis Altiare from you... And deliver them to my master!" Psyphon planned.

"Sorry but that's not gonna happen." Lincoln opposed before transforming into... **"Swampfire!"** He shouted before when several R.E.D.s appeared and some skulls came out from Psyphon's ship.

"And he's trying to keep us from hitting him. I'll get the R.E.D.s off of you, you try to get some clear shots." Julie planned fighting back with her yo-yo and imagination.

 **"Okay. Be careful, Julie."** Swampfire told when he began to hit the skulls with his flames when he got one which exploded and hit Psyphon's ship. **"That's one!"** He added when Psyphon's ship jumps up and aims targets at the ground.

"Heads up, Lincoln!" Julie alerted making multiple shields while suddenly missiles were dropped but were blocked.

 **"Thanks Julie. You're gonna regret playing that trick."** Swampfire thanked before getting back to trying to burn the skulls with Psyphon's ship.

"I'm always happy to see my imagination skills has been paying off." Julie commented before destroying more R.E.D.s with her yo-yo's pink fire while Swampfire hit Psyphon again.

 **"Two down, one to go."** Swampfire responded when Julie protected them from the missiles again. "Thanks again, Julie. Time to abandon ship, Psyphon! And three!" He shouted before hitting Psyphon's ship for the third time, which made him crash it and made the pillars a walk way on the water.

"Bullseye! Talk about a being a mix of a walking plant & living flamethrower." Julie complimented while Psyphon got out of his ship.

"Silly children, you truly have no idea what, or whom you're dealing with." Psyphon grunted protected by a shield while the R.E.D.s came out from behind him.

"Alright. Let's take them all down!" Julie glared before she and Swampfire got to the other side and began to take out several R.E.D.s melees while hitting Psyphon's skulls with fireballs and pink flames at the same time.

 **"Time to make sure you give us that piece, Psyphon!"** Swampfire said before burning one of the skulls dissipating Psyphon's shield before hitting him.

"You're gonna regret that, boy!" Psyphon swore before reactivating his shield with the skulls again.

 **"Hey, Julie. Maybe use the Lucky Shine. This could be the perfect time."** Swampfire believed.

"Are you sure? It didn't help much the night you had to sacrifice the Omnitrix prototype to Vilgax before his ship went down to the ocean when he almost took you down with him." Julie remembered with worry.

 _"Julie, I think it'll be different this time. The power of the Potis Altiare could give enough energy for the Lucky Shine to work just like fighting people bewitched by Bandora."_ Patty sensed.

"Okay. Then here goes. Lucky Shine!" Julie commanded flipping her Lucky Shine which turned into a gladiator spear. "A spear? From a gladiator?" She asked when she got a vision of Swampfire and then Psyphon.

 **"Got another vision?"** Swampfire asked.

"Yep. And I just need you to burn this once you get rid of that shield." Julie answered when Swampfire destroyed the shield again.

 **"Got it! Now's your chance, Julie!"** Swampfire signaled setting the flames on the spear.

"Time to take you down, Psyphon! Here we go!" Julie called out throwing the burning spear to hit Psyphon who fell to the ground before she grabbed it. "It work! Awesome! Miraculous Lady Rose!" She added before throwing the spear into the air before it disappeared and restored the ruins of the catacombs & the colosseum.

 **"Way to go, Julie!"** Swampfire complimented before turning back to normal.

"Thanks you, Linky. You too." Julie thanked hugging Lincoln which he returned.

"I still can't believe that actually worked. Even with Potis Altiare." Patty agreed.

"Here Linky, the last piece we need to give you a big boost up." Julie observed giving Lincoln the first/final piece of the Potis Altiare.

"You had this coming for a long, long time, Psyphon. It's back to Plumbers prison for you." Lincoln decided when he and Julie both saw the cosmic storm.

"Oh no! It's happening!" Julie feared while a captured Psyphon laughed before they teleported him to Plumbers prison.

* * *

On the other side of the Earth, the evil Way Big finally arrived and land in the center of Tokyo, Japan.

 **"Bring me the Potis Altiare, Lincoln Loud! Or else Earth will be destroyed!"** The evil Way Big threatened about to cause chaos on Earth, starting with Tokyo.


	13. Chp 13: Cosmic Destruction Part 8

13:

Back in Rome, Lincoln and Julie witness the cosmic storm when the rest of the Omnitrix Team arrived with Rust Bucket 3.

"Told you guys, we'd catch up to them here." Ronnie Anne spoke.

"Long flight from Central America to Italy." Kevin noticed.

"Even longer flight from Italy to Japan. Let's get moving!" Lincoln told.

"Did you guys, get it?" Chase asked.

"Yep. Me and Linky both got from Captain Nemesis and Psyphon." Julie answered.

"And I think I'm ready to take that evil Way Big now. Or die trying." Lincoln added in confidence.

"Dude, if the Ancient Galvan were just messing with you, that's exactly what's gonna happen." Kevin commented.

"You don't have all the pieces of the Potis Altiare. You can't power-enhance the new Omnitrix." Jazz worried.

"No offense, bro, but that evil Way Big is totally gonna stomp you." Rex added.

"Not if I stomp him first. Are you guys with me?" Lincoln asked.

"'Til the end of the world." Ronnie Anne started.

"Count me in! Ready to kick some more evil alien butt!" Rex agreed.

"Ready to get wild!" Chase added with a dinosaur growl.

"I've been waiting to give this guy a piece of my mind." Jazz continued.

"I will also stand for the defend of Earth." Kai saluted.

"Which could be any minute now." Kevin commented getting a shock from Jazz.

"Patty and I are with you too, Linky. We're ready to save the world and Christmas again." Julie finished.

"Okay! It's time to be a hero!" Lincoln catch phrased as they got boarded Rust Bucket 3 and flew back to Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

An hour later as they arrived into Tokyo, Japan, the Omnitrix Team split up into groups of two, starting with Lincoln and Julie.

"Are you ready for this, Julie?" Lincoln asked when several R.E.D.s melee and ranged appeared.

"Yes I am. Lady Rose reporting for duty!" Julie agreed before they got the R.E.D.s while the gate opened. "Linky, the gates open."

"Alright then. Come on." Lincoln said when they saw fire and destruction. And also, they noticed a truck with people behind it.

"We gotta help those people. This truck's blocking our path. Hm, looks like it's connected to this winch." Julie observed while people are call for help in Japanese.

"Great thinking, Julie. I'll get the truck out of the way, you get rid of the fire." Lincoln said activating the Omnitrix to become... **"Humungousaur!"** Humungousaur roared before moving a giant block onto a lever, which activated the winch.

"Okay, Linky. The winch is out and it's perfect for Water Hazard." Julie noticed while Humungousaur switches to...

 **"Water Hazard!"** Water Hazard shouted before using his water blast on the winch, which moved the truck. **"It's moved, Julie. Put out the fire!"** He signaled.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Julie saluted before manifesting Water Hazard's left arm and shot his water blast to put out the fire. "There you go. You're safe now." She told as the people left telling them thank you in Japanese.

 **"That a girl, Julie."** Water Hazard complimented before he turned back to normal.

"Thank you. They and you don't call me Lady Rose for nothing." Julie thanked before she opened a vent with screw drivers she manifested.

"Good thing we can still fit in the vents like back at home." Lincoln noticed before turning into... **"Spidermonkey! Hang on, Julie!"** He told before going through the vents while Julie grabs onto the web string from his tail.

"Whee! This is as awesome as tobogganing!" Julie said with joy before the got out to a part of the building with people calling for help.

 **"Hang on! We're coming! Julie, make sure they get up there safely!"** Spidermonkey ordered before switching to Humungousaur who turned the crank while getting the people up to the roof safely.

"They're safe no damage to the platforms." Julie said while Humungousaur turned back to normal before they went through the vent again and this time to the other side of the building. "Here come some more R.E.D.s." She worried seeing more R.E.D.s melee, ranged & lieutenants.

"I just about had it with these things." Lincoln glared before turning into... **"Humungousaur!"** He roared before smashing the R.E.D.s into oblivion. "That should take care of them."

"Yep. Just got get passed the wall and to the other side." Julie said while Humungousaur changed back to normal before she swung them to the other side with her yo-yo.

"Amazing as always Julie. Now, let's keep going." Lincoln told while once they continued getting through the destruction while making their own paths especially made by Humungousaur, Water Hazard and Spidermonkey.

"Doors open now, Linky. Let's get busy." Julie said before they got to the other side while they went down through a building and ran into several more R.E.D.s.

"Bring it on!" Lincoln dared before turning into... **"Four-Arms!"** He shouted before taking out several melees with a shockwave while the lieutenants blocking and striking made things a little difficult.

"Lincoln, block first then break the shields!" Julie instructed when Four-Arms broke the shields and destroyed the lieutenants. "Are you okay?" She asked.

 **"I think so. Thanks."** Four-Arms said before he changed back while they got back out side, went through another vent then noticed two people trapped while on a platform.

"I got this one. No innocent lives hurt on my watch!" Julie volunteered using her yo-yo to pull a lever which got the platform and the people on it up safely. "There you go. Now, get to safety." She told while the people thanked them both in Japanese.

"I'm real proud of you as Patty is, Julie. We better go check for more innocent lives around the area." Lincoln suggested before the reached another part of the area with people in danger of the calamity.

 _"He's right, you know."_ Patty said within Julie's earrings.

"This is really bad. That evil Way Big is destroying everything." Julie feared.

"Will worry about him in a minute. Right now, we got lives to save." Lincoln said when they worked together to get the innocent people to safety and got the door open, which they got through and saw the evil Way Big destroying everything in the area he's in.

"There he is! We gotta stop him!" Julie told as they headed for the evil Way Big's location in the city.

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of Tokyo, Rex and Kai were just finished dealing with the R.E.D.s themselves.

"Well, that should take care of them. How bad is it looking?" Rex asked retracting his Bad Axes.

"I suspect that despite taking out the R.E.D.s, the evil To'Kustar has caused some major damage around here." Kai analyzed with his Proto-Tool.

"Then we just have to take him out. I mean how hard can it be to find an evil version of Way Big?" Rex asked when they noticed the evil Way Big.

"I believe that answers your question knowing the normal size." Kai answered.

"Better check for civilians first. They could be in major trouble. And I thought a city after our team's fight with the Alpha nanites was bad." Rex suggested while they moved on.

* * *

Moments later at another area, Chase and Kevin were just about to get some more innocent people away from the fire.

"Hold on tight, folks. We're gonna get you outta this." Kevin told.

"Looks like the roof is the safest place for right now. Up you all go. Brachiosaurus tail!" Chase commanded using his Brachiosaurus tail to turn the crank and get the people up safely.

"Gotta love that dinosaur power you got, huh?" Kevin asked while the people thanked them.

"You said it, dude. Now, let's meet up with everyone else. And keep an eye open for more R.E.D.s." Chase told retracting the Brachiosaurus tail.

"Please. As if those things stand a chance against us." Kevin scoffed as they left the area.

* * *

Somewhere else in another area, Ronnie Anne and Jazz just took out the R.E.D.s with their powers and great teamwork.

"That's the last of them." Jazz spoke as they began leaving the room in their location.

"Finally, no more R.E.D.s. Psyphon probably tried to prevent from getting the pieces with those things." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"Good thing we got some innocent people out of danger safely." Jazz mentioned.

"I just hope we find everybody else soon." Ronnie Anne hoped when they got out and saw the rest of the Omnitrix Team.

"Hey, I see them. And Lincoln is trying to get that door open. Come on." Jazz noticed with her and Ronnie Anne flying to them while Humungousaur got the door opened.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Ronnie Anne called out getting the rest of the team's attention.

"You guys made it." Julie greeted hugging Jazz.

"Looks like you girls are just in time." Kevin spoke.

"So, where's the evil Way Big now?" Jazz asked while Kai began scanning with his Proto-Tool.

"Still at the same location from where we each saw him last time." Kai detected getting a signal.

"Yeah. I can still smell him there too." Chase sniffed before spitting out a piece of metal. "Can't believe that was still stuck in my teeth."

"Long story short, he show the R.E.D.s the might of the jaws and strength of why T-Rex was called King of the Dinosaurs." Kevin explained while Lincoln began to into the hall. "Where do you think you're going, Loud?"

"You guys keep everybody at a safe distance away from the fight and the fire. I'm going to face him." Lincoln decided.

"Woah! Bro, are you crazy!?" Rex asked in shock.

"You've must have taken too many blows, Lincoln. You've been fighting a lot lately." Kai said.

"What he meant was, there is no "I" in team, Linc." Jazz argued.

"I know, you guys and I'm proud to be part of this one. But you know I have to take him down or die trying." Lincoln reminded.

"But, but Linky. What if you can't get the alien you wanted?" Julie worried.

"Azmuth made sure it's a different story with this new Omnitrix. Besides, even with one piece of the Potis Altiare, which the evil Way Big wants, is gone, I'll still have the others to use. Ronnie Anne, Chase, you and everyone else do what I just asked." Lincoln argued back.

"You got it, boss. Good luck out there." Chase saluted.

"Please be careful, Linky." Julie begged with worry and fear.

"Go get 'em, Lame-O. And kick that evil Way Big's butt." Ronnie Anne told while Julie secretly began singing.

"Thanks guys. Meet up with me as soon as you can." Lincoln ordered before he continued down the hall until he reached the other side.

* * *

Once Lincoln got to the bridge on the other side, he confronts the evil Way Big while he activates the Omnitrix and becomes...

 **"Humungosaur!"** Humungousaur roared growing his size trying to fight the evil Way Big when it threw him into the ocean, forcing Humungosaur to change back into Lincoln who felt like he failed and began to sink when the Omnitrix somehow heard Julie singing.

 _"Omnitrix must complete Potis Altiare."_ The Omnitrix spoke when the Potis Altiare pieces came together and was now complete while it became small enough for the Omnitrix while Lincoln smirked before he activated it and transforms.

Then once Lincoln finished transforming, he emerged from the water and being giant sized as...

 **"Way Big!"** Way Big shouted while the Potis Altiare is on his chest with the Omnitrix.

 **"You won't oppose me, Loud! I will have the Potis Altiare and destroy Earth!"** The evil Way Big planned.

 **"Yeah? Well, that I can't allow! I have so many friends and loved ones here! And if you want it, you'll have to beat me for it first!"** Way Big dared.

 **"Then, take it, I shall!"** The evil Way Big accepted as they began to fight.

The two To'Kustars both started to throw fists, mini cosmic storms and/or cosmic ray after another at each other while Way Big begins to get the upper hand despite being hit by the cosmic ray of the evil Way Big.

 **"I will not be defeated! I shall crush you!"** The evil Way Big swore trying to overwhelm Way Big with a mini cosmic storm while Way Big thought up with a plan.

 **"That's where I prove you wrong! This is why I'm called "The Man with a Plan!""** Way Big before spinning around to get out of the mini storm before he surprised the evil Way Big with several more hits, which tired out the evil Way Big. **"Alright. Time to make sure you leave my planet Earth alone!"** He added before getting a charge from the Potis Altiare to fire his cosmic ray.

 **"No, no... AHHH! AHHH...!"** The evil Way Big yelled being blasted out of Earth while the cosmic storm dissipated while Way Bag turned back to normal.

* * *

"Now that's what I'm talking about. I wonder how much power this thing has? I bet it could last forever." Lincoln spoke when the Potis Altiare powered down and disintegrated. "Or slightly less." He responded when the rest of the Omnitrix Team arrived.

"Dude. That was awesome!" Ronnie Anne started hugging Lincoln.

"Glad to see you still in one piece. Especially after last time." Jazz said joining in along with Julie.

"You did it, Linky!" Julie cheered.

"No, Julie. We all did it together." Lincoln said.

"That so cool when you blasted that evil Way Big into space. So, you won, bro." Rex complimented rubbing Lincoln's hair.

"Speaking of which, my Proto-Tool. It seemed he landed on the moon and then just disappeared." Kai detected on his Proto-Tool.

"Impossible." Kevin responded.

"We must've lost track of him when he arched behind it." Ronnie Anne guessed.

"Well, Kai knows what his Proto-Tool has detected. Anyway, I think we should go home since it's still Christmas Eve." Chase reminded.

"Right. Come on, guys. Let's go home to make our families aren't worry about us. Also, thanks for the song, Julie. What was it?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, that's called "O Holy Night". I could sing it on the way home if you like." Julie answered.

"Sure. Now, that, that's finally dealt with, it's back home for Christmas." Lincoln said as they flew back home after saving the world and Christmas.

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon, the evil Way Big crashed and began to shrink while changed into who was revealed to be Albedo while power he had was gone.

"Curse you, Lincoln Loud! I spent several months and a day alone in that cosmic storm, incubating the one single molecule of To'Kustar DNA I managed to salvage back when you blew up the original Omnitrix and left me for dead! Now I'm stuck on this dusty rock, in this disgusting form again. And there are no burping burgers or chili fries! This could not get any worse." Albedo snapped when he saw the owner of the building on the moon, which he blew up when the owner began hitting him with a wrench.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Omnitrix Team arrived back home in Royal Woods, while Julie beautifully sang "O Holy Night" by Mariah Carey while it caused her powers to purify and restored where the locations of the Potis Altiare once were and helped with the charities for people and animals (both domesticated & wild)Christmas in need with gifts and decorations and clothes along with purified food and water.

"Omnitrix Team, let's go home. And Merry Christmas." Lincoln told when they got into a group hug.

"Merry Christmas!" They told back to each other while they were greeted and hugged by their families and friends while they celebrate with gifts, food, the mistletoe (in Luna and Ash & Luan and Devin's cases) and many more.

Also, on the news (not the Will Harangue Nation), the Rainbooms were seen performing _"When You Believe"_ while Lolirock performs the female version of _"Believe"_ by Josh Groban while the Omnitrix Team and everyone else celebrates Christmas Eve while snow begins to fall.

* * *

 **End Credits: "Where Are You Christmas" by Faith Hill, "When You Believe" by Whitney Houston & Mariah Carey and "I Will Get There" by Boyz II Men.**

* * *

In the last scene, Lincoln and Julie were seen flying in their L-10 and Lady Rose suits with Santa Clause hats while they waved to the real Santa Clause himself while he delivers presents to all the good children in the world.

"Merry Christmas to all...!" Lincoln started breaking the 4th wall.

"And to all a good night!" Julie finished with a wink while they left when the snow says: _"Happy Holidays From the Omnitrix Team."_

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	14. Chp 14: Allied Flashbacks

14:

It was a beautiful day at the Loud House, (after the new year started) and Lincoln was just in his and Rex's room looking at pictures of some of the Omnitrix Team's allies.

"You know there are always some perks when it comes to being part of the Omnitrix Team, and one of them is also making different kinds of friends or allies, like the plumbers or providence, or even the Rainbooms, W.I.T.C.H., Lolirock or even Jackie Chan and the Autobots or Superhero High School. Many of those people and groups are amazed by each of our powers or even my alien forms." Lincoln spoke showing pictures of the said allies.

"So, you're probably wondering: "Lincoln, where did you and the Omnitrix Team meets these cool allies in those pictures?". Well. first things first, the Autobots and SuperHero High are a bit shorter. And since, I'm not sure where to begin, I think I should start with the Rainbooms & Lolirock, so be prepared for some flashbacks. Well, those first times were a bit the same. It started almost a year when I still had the prototype Omnitrix and after I defeated Vilgax in the Galactic Code of Conduct Challenge." Lincoln began explaining with what he remembers.

* * *

In the first flashback, the Omnitrix Team was seen in Canterlot City, battling an EVO that looks like a bird.

 _"For the Rainbooms, it started in Canterlot City where we found a loose EVO wrecking havoc, Ronnie Anne and Jazz were attacking it from behind while Rex, Chase & Kevin attacked from the sides while Julie, while she just started becoming Lady Rose was helping me go for the center while I was Shocksquatch. Then after we took the EVO down, Rex cured it and it was back to a normal bird. Plus, the Rainbooms saw the whole thing while Fluttershy was relieved afterwards."_ Lincoln started.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash cheered while Sunset Shimmer got the chance to touch Lincoln as went through his memories of himself and the rest of the Omnitrix Team.

 _"But when Sunset Shimmer used her magic power and saw my memories, it got really complicated. She even found out our identities."_ Lincoln continued.

"It's okay, Lincoln Loud. We're not going to tell anyone." Sunset Shimmer promised while the rest of the Rainbooms were shocked.

"Well, looks like we're caught." Kevin commented.

"Come on, guys. I think they're pretty trustworthy." Flashback Lincoln told while the Omnitrix Team each revealed their masks and helmets.

"Now ain't this a surprise." Applejack spoke as they made introductions.

 _"Then afterwards, we all introduced ourselves to each other and talked about everything. Sunset and I hit it off in the beginning like today, Ronnie Anne's responsible side along with her magic got Applejack's attention perfectly, Twilight Sparkle or Sci-Twi was fascinated by Rex's machines & nanites along with the EVO curing stuff, Fluttershy easily and calmly became a good friend to Chase, especially since he has dinosaurs which are animals as much as alien dinosaur in his heritage, Jazz caught Rainbow Dash's eyes with their tomboyish selves, yet loyal sides, Rarity began growing on Kevin despite his or Rarity's fashion sense and Julie & Pinkie Pie got along and bonded pretty quickly. Not to mention the Rainbooms (mostly Pinkie Pie) falling for Julie's smile while we even mentioned Azmuth and Patty. Then the Rainbooms told us about their magical geode necklaces and their powers."_ Lincoln narrated while Sunset went through Jazz and Julie's memories.

"Wow. Looks like you two share childhood memories. One's good and the other's bad." Sunset Shimmer responded.

"Yep." Julie nodded.

"You could say that. That's why I envy my best friend so much." Jazz said when they heard an explosion.

"Aah! What was that!?" Fluttershy screamed in fear when the Pack came out of nowhere.

"I think that answers your question, Fluttershy." Applejack noticed.

"The Pack! I can't believe they followed us here!" Jazz said.

"We better get rid of them before someone gets hurt." Chase suggested as the Omnitrix Team began to fight the pack.

 _"Then when we began to fight the Pack, things were fine at first until Breach began getting all sneaky with her portals. That's when Rainbow Dash had the rest of the Rainbooms agree to help us while they transformed and pony-up in Crystal Guardian form (before the Memory Stone incident). Together we overwhelmed the Pack, which made them retreat. Afterwards, we thanked them for helping us. Plus, we told them we can come visit them anytime and gave them our phone numbers too."_ Lincoln added.

"WOOHOOO! New friends from the Omnitrix Team!" Pinkie Pie cheered with Julie before hugging the Omnitrix Team tightly while the other Rainbooms giggled.

* * *

Back to the present, Lincoln finished remembering when he met the Rainbooms.

"And that's pretty much how it went with the Rainbooms. Now, how we met Lolirock was a bit different. In fact, it did started out like this." Lincoln said remembering when the Omnitrix Team met Lolirock.

* * *

In another flashback, the Omnitrix Team were just looking around Sunny Bay after Ronnie Anne sensed magical energy in their normal attires.

 _"Well, first, we were looking for some magic Ronnie's magic detected and then we went into a smoothie bar. Then we ordered and tried some delicious smoothies while we ran into Iris, Talia, Auriana and Amaru. Julie introduced us and got us some autographs. But once Lolirock left, Ronnie sensed the magic coming from Lolirock, so we secretly followed them and we planned a way to sneak into their house with me going as Big Chill. I used my intangibility to help us follow Lolirock into their magical library. But while the rest of the team hides, Talia sensed me and I revealed myself. That's when she and Auriana mistook me for a threat."_ Lincoln narrated with flashback Big Chill trying to defend himself.

"Crystal Offensio!" Talia casted shooting her blue crystal shards at flashback Big Chill who turned intangible.

"Woah! What just happened?!" Auriana asked in shock.

"He must have intangibility." Talia answered while trying to attack some more along with Auriana.

 **"So much for getting to talk. Maybe it would work after I put them in one place."** Flashback Big Chill spoke before using his cryokinesis and frost breath to catch Talia and Auriana by their legs.

"What's going on?! And why is this ice much colder than normal?!" Talia asked in shock.

"I never thought I know what it's like to be a popsicle." Auriana said when Iris noticed the Omnitrix symbol.

"Wait! Stop fighting! It's okay." Iris shouted.

"What are you talking about, Iris?" Talia asked while flashback Big Chill landed.

"Look at his chest. That means it's L-10 and this must be one of his aliens." Iris answered while Talia and Auriana.

"Hey, she's right. And we were just fighting him by accident. Oops." Auriana said.

 **"Now, do I have your attention? You guys can come out now."** Flashback Big Chill signaled with the rest of the Omnitrix Team coming out while he turns back to normal.

"Ronnie Anne? Chase? Rex? Kevin? Julie?" Iris asked in shock.

"Um, surprise." Julie smiled sheepishly.

 _"Then as you expected we exchanged our knowledge and explained to each other what we know. After we told them our adventures, Iris, Talia and Auriana told us about their origin from the magical kingdom of Ephedia with them along with Lyna and Carissa as royal heirs and then mentioned the causes of Gramorr and the evil twins: Mephisto and Praxina. Then it was our turn as we told & showed them our respective powers, especially Julie as Lady Rose and my powers from the Omnitrix right before I showed them Spidermonkey along with his powers."_ Lincoln continued.

"Wow! That is amazing!" Iris gleamed in amazement while flashback Spidermonkey landed.

 **"Thank you very much."** Flashback Spidermonkey bowed before changing back to Lincoln.

 _"As much cool we showed our powers to Lolirock, little did we know that Mephisto and Praxina were spying on us. They believed we were sorcerers or shapeshifters from Ephedia and told their boss: Gramorr himself. Once they showed Gramorr the symbol of the Omnitrix, he quickly knew what it was before telling the twins to attack us. Then while Lolirock was just showing us around, the twins came by and began attacking us."_ Lincoln mentioned.

"Hey Iris, are those Mephisto and Praxina?" Julie asked.

"Yep. They're always up to no good. What do you two want this time?!" Iris growled.

"Simple, princesses. Your destruction and that shapeshifting human child." Mephisto pointed towards flashback Lincoln.

"Wait. You mean me?" Flashback Lincoln asked.

"When we told Lord Gramorr about you, there was something he knew about and send us to bring you to him." Praxina planned evilly.

"Lincoln, she must be talking about the Omnitrix." Jazz guessed.

"But what does Gramorr want with it? I mean he already has two goals in mind: destroy us and take the power of the crown of Ephedia." Auriana asked.

"So, we're giving one chance. Surrender yourself to Gramorr, little boy or you'll feel his wrath and ours." Praxina threatened.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let the Omnitrix fall into the hands of a tyrant. I already have an alien warlord after it, yet the answer is still no." Flashback Lincoln denied.

"Ha. Suit yourself. Telenoc!" Mephisto casted shooting an offense dark crystal magic at the Omnitrix Team and Lolirock.

"Watch out!" Ronnie Anne alerted as the Omnitrix Team and Lolirock dodged the attack.

"We gotta stop them! We can't let those two take Lincoln to Gramorr! _**Iris, Princess of Ephedia!**_ " Iris commanded before transforming into her warrior princess form with pink hair.

"Wow! She's so beautiful." Julie awed in amazement.

"She's not the only one. _**Talia, Princess of Xeris!**_ " Talia joined in transforming into her warrior princess form with her hair now blue.

" _ **Auriana, Princess of Volta!**_ " Auriana added transforming into her warrior princess form also with bright orange hair.

"Oh man, that was as almost as cool as your transformations, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne responded.

"If we want to help out, we better suit up." Jazz suggested putting on her suit along with Rex, Chase, Kevin and Ronnie Anne (who did by putting on her mask)

"Our turn! Patty, Bright Wings!" Julie commanded getting a salute from Patty before going into Julie's earrings while she transforms into Lady Rose with a ballerina pose.

"Time to be a hero!" Flashback Lincoln catch phrased pressing the original Omnitrix which put him in his L-10.

Cool suits." Auriana complimented while Amaru came up.

"Amaru, the arena!" Iris told when Amaru jumped and magically opened up the crystal arena.

"Woah. What's this for?" Chase asked while pulling out his Therizinosaurus claws.

"Amaru opens the arena in case we get into a battle with the twins and it prevents innocent people from get caught in the cross fire." Iris explained.

"Works for me." Rex agreed building up his Big Fat Sword.

"And I thought Taydenite was a cool mineral to absorb, don't you think?" Kevin asked absorbing crystal from the arena to cover his body.

"Wait, guys. I sensed something coming. And it's dark magic version of the crystals here." Ronnie Anne sensed when a giant black purple crystal appeared.

"Well, well. L-10, meet the one and only all powerful Lord Gramorr!" Praxina bowed before and image of Gramorr appeared in the crystal.

 _"That's when me and my teammates all first saw Gramorr. And he's just like how Lolirock described him. And you could tell thanks to Ronnie sensing the dark crystal he possesses. It also proved my point when I said he knew about the Omnitrix and Azmuth being the creator while Gramorr calls him the first thinker. Gramorr offers me a place in his side and you bet it'll include the rest of the Omnitrix Team and destroying our new friends. As always I refused, keeping the Omnitrix out of evil hands again. He responded by saying I'm making a big mistake and made an enemy right before he ordered Mephisto & Praxina to destroy us before the crystal with his image disappeared. Right before those twins casted a spell to summon a dark crystal version of a Havok Beast."_ Lincoln narrated.

"What is that thing?!" Iris asked in both disgust and surprise.

"I'd say it's a crystal version of a Havok Beast. A creature from the Null Void." Kevin identified prepared to fight.

"You guys wanna help us fight? We'll deal with the twins and you take care of the monster." Auriana asked.

"Sure thing. We're pretty good at handling monsters by now." Jazz nodded shooting energy at the dark crystal Havok Beast.

"Since there are crystals around here, I think I have the appropriate alien for this fight." Flashback Lincoln spoke before activating the Omnitrix and became the Chromastone armor based… **"Diamondhead!"**

"Wow! That's one of the crystal aliens, right? And it has Talia's color, sort of." Auriana noticed.

 **"Thanks. Now let's show what those two what the Omnitrix Team is made of!"** Flashback Diamondhead told as the Omnitrix Team dealt with the dark crystal Havok Beast.

 _"Once I turned into Diamondhead, we each used our powers on the dark crystal Havok Beast. Meanwhile Lolirock were trying to think of creative ways to out strategize the twins, which they succeeded. Then they noticed with knocked the dark crystal Havok Beast out cold, before they made their combine spell."_ Lincoln added while Lolirock performed their Crystal Luxtra spell.

 _ **"Xeris!"**_ Talia started.

 _ **"Volta!"**_ Auriana joined in.

 _ **"Ephedia!"**_ Iris finished crossing her wand with Talia and Auriana's when a crystal light hits them for their spell.

 _ **"Crystal Luxtra!"**_ They said in unison before their Crystal Luxtra spell blasted the Havok Beast and destroyed it.

"We did it! Yeah!" Julie & Auriana cheered hugging each other while flashback Diamondhead high-fived Iris before he changed back.

"Thanks for saving us, guys. And the Omnitrix. It's not suppose fall into the wrong hands." Flashback Lincoln thanked.

"You're welcome. We always help someone in need." Iris accepted when an oracle gem appeared before she send it back into the crown of Ephedia to Gramorr's dismay.

"What was that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"That was an oracle gem like we told you and it went back where it belongs." Talia answered.

"Hey, we still need to come up with a song for tonight's concert. You guys wanna helped?" Auriana asked.

"Sure. That'll be great." Jazz agreed along with everyone else.

"After Amaru closed the arena and we changed back or took off our hero suits, we helped Lolirock come up with a song for their concert that night. And boy, you'll love it as much as we did." Lincoln finished while we see Lolirock perform.

"This song goes to and got inspiration from a group of some of the coolest heroes, the Omnitrix Team!" Iris declared getting cheers from their audience before they began their song: " ** _Kids In America_** " (No Secrets version).

Iris:

 _Looking out a dirty old window_  
 _Down below the cars in the_  
 _City go rushing by_  
 _I sit here alone_  
 _And I wonder why_

Auriana:

 _Friday night and everyone's moving_  
 _I can fell the heat_  
 _But it's shooting_  
 _Heading down_  
 _I search for the beat in this dirty town_

Iris, Auriana & Talia:

 _Down town the young ones are going_  
 _Down town the young ones are growing_

 _We're the kids in America_  
 _We're the kids in America_  
 _Everybody live for the music-go-round_

Talia:

 _Bright lights the music gets faster_  
 _Look boy, don't check on your watch_  
 _Not another glance_  
 _I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance_

Auriana:

 _Hot-shot, give me no problems_  
 _Much later baby you'll be saying never mind_  
 _You know life is cruel, life is never kind_

Iris, Auriana & Talia:

 _Kind hearts don't make a new story_  
 _Kind hearts don't grab any glory_

 _We're the kids in America_  
 _We're the kids in America_  
 _Everybody live for the music-go-round_

Iris:

 _Come closer, honey that's better_  
 _Got to get a brand new experience_  
 _Feeling right_  
 _Oh don't try to stop baby_  
 _Hold me tight_

 _Outside a new day is dawning_  
 _Outside Sububia's sprawling everywhere_  
 _I don't want to go baby_

Iris, Auriana & Talia:

 _New York to East California_  
 _There's a new wave coming I warn you_

 _We're the kids in America_  
 _We're the kids in America_  
 _Everybody live for the music-go-round_

 _We're the kids!_  
 _We're the kids!_  
 _We're the kids in America!_

 _We're the kids!_  
 _We're the kids!_  
 _Ki-ki-ki-kids in America_

 _We're the kids_  
 _We're the kids_  
 _We're the kids in America_

Once Lolirock finished their song, the audience and the Omnitrix Team cheered and clapped before the Omnitrix Team said goodbye for now an hour later.

* * *

Back to the present, Lincoln finished some of the finishing touches for his group photo of the Omnitrix Team and Lolirock.

"And that's how we met Lolirock. And as for Jackie Chan, W.I.T.C.H., the Autobots & Super Hero High School, I'll cut the story short this time. The Omnitrix Team met Jackie Chan and his family when we first heard about the Pan 'Ku Box and then Demon Sorcerer/Sorceress portal fiasco and went on, met W.I.T.C.H., after they ran into and told us about Phobos and Nerissa. In the Autobots' case, same meeting and a fight against the Decepticons led by Megatron who knew about the Omnitrix. Then with Super Hero High School, we helped them deal with alien bounty hunter, Vulkanus and that's pretty much it." Lincoln mentioned.

"Hey Lincoln, wanna come with me, Jazz & Julie to Gus' Games and Grub?" Rex asked calling out from the living room.

"Be right there! Now if you excuse me, I'm off with my step brother and our teammates." Lincoln told breaking the fourth wall once again before leaving his room after closing his photo book with his and the Omnitrix Team's photos with the allies he mentioned.


	15. Chp 15: Horseland & The Power of One

15:

In a mansion in a town distant from Royal Woods, there was a teenage blonde girl with blue eyes, who is wearing a horse riding outfit with a red designer jacket, a black collar and a red tie along with white riding pants and black riding boots. This rich girl is Sarah Whitney, a student of Horseland.

"Lincoln Loud being L-10 the whole time. I always knew he would find his calling someday and it looks like it's happening now." Sarah spoke holding a picture of her at age 11 along with her black Arabian horse with blue eyes and red streaks in her mane: Scarlett and a 9 year old Lincoln next to them.

"Sarah, come on. You don't wanna be late." Sarah's mom called out.

"Coming mom. Off to school and then Horseland. See you there after school, Scarlett. And see you soon, cousin." Sarah said before leaving after putting the picture down, revealing that she and Lincoln are cousins.

* * *

 _Attention! Omnitrix Team, let's go!_

 _Ronnie Anne, Jazz, Julie, Rex, Kevin, Chase and Kai!_

 _Lincoln Loud is L-10 and leads the pack!_

 _Using the Omnitrix to turn into aliens with the cool suit! That's a fact!_

 _When big bad aliens, monsters and bad magic arise and attack,_

 _Ronnie Anne Santiago as Lucky Girl magically makes them crack!_

 _Kevin Levin, The Absorber absorbing in, absorbing out,_

 _And Kai Blonko as Rook with fighting skills and the Proto-Tool to make villains painfully shout!_

 _Rex Salazar Loud, nanites activate! As Gen-X build and generate!_

 _Human Evo and machine of the team!_

 _Chase Scaleside makes a bang as Dino-Fang!_

 _Transforming into every extinct dinosaur getting wild!_

 _Julie Hathaway as Lady Rose, imagination and purifying to fight!_

 _Jazz Milton, the Light Queen! She's the tomboy with the power and speed of light!_

 _With the power to protect and serve!_

 _Making evil eat and munch some dirt!_

 _Never quit and never swerves!_

 _The Loud 10: Ultimate Omniverse!_

* * *

Later on back in Royal Woods, in Royal Woods Elementary School, Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Jazz & Julie were at their lockers talking about their previous mission.

"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me you guys travelled all over the world because Azmuth's ancestors sent pieces of an artifact they built into different places and bounty hunters and an evil version of Way Big went after them?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah. And we've been dealing with the anonymous who been sending those photos." Lincoln spoke.

"And was it someone like Captain Nemesis?" Clyde guessed.

"Yep." Ronnie Anne started.

"Uh-huh." Jazz joined in.

"Yeah. And we stopped him again." Julie finished.

"And then we went back to the evil Way Big with the first piece we got back from Captain Nemesis and Psyphon." Lincoln said when Clyde got something on his phone.

"Hey Lincoln. There's a news report about you." Clyde spoke.

"Wait, what?!" Lincoln asked when Clyde showed them a news report from Will Harangue.

 _"This is Will Harangue and you're watching the Will Harangue Nation. And once again there's a report about Lincoln Loud, the child under the helmet of that menace to society, L-10."_ Will Harangue started on the News 3 channel.

"Ugh, him again? What does he have about us now?!" Jazz asked in disgust.

 _"Just yesterday, L-10 was seen on the streets fighting two strange half-human half-animals, near Miss Liza Pageant Training Center, a public place where little girls go to become pageant princesses they dreamed of being. And yet Lincoln Loud nearly destroyed it along with the help of one of his vigilante friends."_ Will Harangue reported showing recordings of Lincoln and Jazz fighting Rollerball and Yellowstone while Lincoln was Terraspin.

"Hey, one of my younger sisters goes to that training center, I couldn't just do nothing and watch those morons destroy it to steal or something." Lincoln responded annoyed.

"Hold on. I think there is more. Look, there's the mall." Julie pointed which the videos switched locations to Royal Woods Mall.

 _"And then later that afternoon, that little menace and his friends brought the same trouble at the Royal Woods Mall when they were encountering some women wearing knight armor of some sort. L-10 and those other kids who were with him were lucky merchandise and property were destroyed."_ Will Harangue continued with videos of the Omnitrix Team saving Reininger's store along with the lives and stolen merchandise in it from Red and her gang.

"And again it also involves one of my sisters. Leni works at that store." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. And that time you were Big Chill and froze Red and her gang in their tracks." Jazz remembered seeing the exact same thing on the video.

 _"These two places have been victimized by Lincoln Loud, yet each destination is connected to two of his sisters who could be supporting and defending his actions. Unfortunately, his actions could have had those places, with the younger sister goes to compete at one and the older sister works at the other, destroyed and bring their hard earned places and dreams there to ruin. As if his global swath of destruction on Christmas wasn't bad enough."_ Will Harangue concluded when Clyde turned his phone off.

"Sorry about that, buddy?" Clyde apologized.

"It's okay. He didn't have to bring up my sisters and drag them into it though." Lincoln said while annoyed.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, the percentage of people who hate you has dropped to 37%." Ronnie Anne mentioned.

"I guess that could make me feel better after this." Lincoln started.

"And the percentage of people want you eliminated got dropped to 42%." Julie finished when Lincoln's phone rang.

"And that too. Hold on. Hi mom. Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay. I'll be there." Lincoln said on the phone when he hung up.

"What's going on?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"My mom just told me that my cousin Sarah Whitney is expecting me and Rex to visit her at Horseland and introduce her friends to Rex." Lincoln explained.

"Wait a minute. You're cousin is Sarah Whitney?" Ronnie Anne asked in surprised.

"The rich teenage girl whose dad owns several banks?" Jazz added.

"One of the girls who are the students of Horseland academy?" Julie joined in in delight.

"Yep. She is a very nice cousin of mine and I've haven't seen her and her horse, Scarlett in a while." Lincoln nodded.

"Well, see you guys. My dads are having movie night." Clyde waved as he left.

"See ya, Clyde. So, you guys wanna accompany me and Rex?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure thing, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne accepted.

"Yep." Jazz joined in.

"I'm in." Julie agreed excitedly.

"Thanks guys. I think mom will pick us up when she gets home. I'll let even let Chase, Kevin and Kai know." Lincoln said.

"So, what are your cousin's friends like, Linky?" Julie asked.

"I've met them before. You'll like meeting them and their horses." Lincoln answered confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile at Horseland, Sarah was talking to her friends, a Hispanic tomboy in green named Alma Rodriguez, a African-am girl in pink with black hair in a ponytail named Molly Washington, two twins girls, one with orange-red hair in a light purple sweater and purple pants named Chloe Stilton and her twin in a blue riding shirt and red shirt named Zoe, then there's a black-haired Cherokee girl in blue & part yellow jean vest and gene-like riding pants named Noni Cloud and last but not least a teenage boy with brown hair and short shirt and gene pants named Bailey Handler, whose parents own Horseland with his and his cousin Will's help.

"So Sarah, when are they coming?" Molly asked.

"They should be here any minute." Sarah answered.

"I still can't believe your cousin, Lincoln Loud is L-10. That superhero kids that turns into aliens." Zoe spoke surprised.

"Or that he's been leading the Omnitrix Team." Chloe added excitedly.

"But, Sarah, I've been beginning to notice something's been bothering you these past few days. Is everything okay with your cousin?" Alma asked.

"Well, two things actually. Rex is the step-brother Lincoln always wanted, but he told me that he lost his memory of his birth parents because of the explosion from the Nanite Event." Sarah started explaining.

"Oh, how horrible. I would go through the same thing if that happened to me. And what Lincoln?" Noni asked.

"Well, now that Lincoln's identity as L-10 is out now, it might be a little bit hard to gain people's trust. That reporter Harangue has been saying very bad things about him, especially things he didn't do. I was 8 when he was a baby and I always remembered those sweet little smile and eyes of his ever since." Sarah mentioned.

"And you're worried some people won't trust him or come after him for his powers?" Molly guessed.

"Yes. But I know he, Rex and their friends found ways to get out of jams like that." Sarah said.

* * *

Inside the Horseland stable, Scarlet along with the other horses, the old & wise Scottish collie: Shep, Teeny, the white black spotted pig with a pink bow on her tail, a little brown puppy named Cubby and of course Angora the feisty cat were talking about what they heard about Lincoln and the Omnitrix Team's arrival.

"it's been a while we last saw Lincoln Loud. I hope everything's okay." Scarlett spoke.

"I'm sure he is fine, Scarlett. You can easily tell is a good kid, just like our riders." Calypso, the brown Appaloosa with a white & brown spot pattern on her flank and a white mane with pink streaks, said.

"I'm surprised that Lincoln is the L-10, the kids mentioned. The superhero who turns into aliens." Button, the black & white patterned mare with green streaks in her with mane with a Spanish accent mentioned.

"How much more surprised can you get? You should see his friends in action. My favorite Omnitrix Team member is Gen-X. To me and Bailey, it's like he came out of a video game." Aztec, the brown stallion with a brown mane and dark blue streak mentioned.

"That's nothing. My personal favorite, The Absorber one is the one with a tough guy act." Chili, the silver stallion with purple streaks in his mane debated.

"You guys heard what Alma says about Dino-Fang. I think she's got a crush on the living dinosaur boy." Button giggled.

"Oh please. I think Light Queen is more fast and shins brightly." Pepper, the black, black maned with light blue streaked mare bragged.

"Well, Molly and I like Lady Rose the most. She's a real sweetheart." Calypso admired.

"I heard they have a new member who just came recently. Looks like he's like a brave Cherokee warrior who likes to go by the book." Sunburst, the golden marked paint mentioned.

"Ooh, so we're gonna see Lincoln and he's a superhero now! Oh, goody, goody! Ain't that exciting?" Teeny asked excitedly.

"Don't get too excited, Teeny. I bet that Loud kid will be trouble now everyone knows he's that L-10 who turns into aliens." Angora feistily huffed.

"Now, Angora. Lincoln Loud is a very good boy and you can tell he's done a lot of good for so many. I'm sure he and the Omnitrix Team all have ways of standing out." Shep spoke wisely.

"Speaking of which, when is he coming, Shep?" Cubby asked when they heard a car honk.

"I think that "when" is right now." Shep figured.

* * *

Outside of the stall, Vanzilla arrives with Lincoln and the rest of the Omnitrix Team as passengers.

"Hey it's Vanzilla. It must be them." Molly noticed when Sarah noticed Rita in the drivers seat.

"Aunt Rita! Hi." Sarah squealed hugging Rita.

"Hello Sarah. Lincoln, Rex and their friends are about to come out in a second." Rita told when the Omnitrix Team came out.

"Hi Sarah." Lincoln greeted before hugging Sarah.

"Hi Lincoln. Hi Rex." Sarah greeted back hugging Lincoln and Rex.

"Hey there, cuz. Let us introduce our friends to you guys." Rex said.

"Guys, this is our cousin Sarah Whitney and her friends, Alma Rodriguez, Molly Washington, Chloe & Zoe Stilton, Noni Cloud and Bailey Handler." Lincoln introduced.

"Cuz, this is Ronnie Anne Santiago, Chase Scaleside, Jazz Milton, Kevin Levin & Julie Hathaway." Rex pointed to the rest of the team.

"Hey, name's Ronnie Anne. You must be Alma. I heard your dad has a role here in Horseland." Ronnie Anne started off.

"Hola, amiga. That's my name, Alma. And you're right about that." Alma responded.

"My name's Chase Scaleside. Nice to meet you Alma." Chase greeted while Alma noticed him.

"Wow. Eres guapo. Aren't you handsome." Alma admired.

"I know right?" Zoe asked while love-struck.

"You'd be surprised how strong he is. My name's Jazz Milton." Jazz greeted shaking Zoe's hand.

"Hey, I'm Zoe." Zoe greeted back.

"Sup, Kevin Levin's the name and mechanics my game." Kevin spoke shaking Chloe's hand a little hard.

"Ow. My name's Chloe, Zoe older twin. Quite the grip you got there. Ow." Chloe winced.

"Hi there, my name is Julie Hathaway." Julie greeted towards Molly.

"What's up? My name's Molly. And I like your smile. It felt like a big amount of happiness flew in like a tornado." Molly complimented.

"He-he. Thank you. Everybody, even my friends say that about my smile." Julie giggled while Patty was hiding in her backpack.

"Looks like Lincoln and Rex introduced Julie and their team to some new friends." Patty observed secretly eating a cookie.

* * *

A few moments of introductions later, Lincoln and Rex help Team Horseland introduce their horses, Shep, Teeny, Angora & Cubby while they enjoy their visit while Lincoln was talking with Sarah.

"Man, it's good to be at Horseland again. Thanks for calling us for a visit, Sarah." Lincoln thanked feeding Scarlet a carrot.

"You're welcome, sweetie. My mom and I talked about it and thought it was a good idea." Sarah accepted before her smile turned into a frown.

"Sarah, are you okay? One minute you're happy and then the next that frown came up." Lincoln asked.

"Well, just before last year, after Aunt Rita told me and my parents about you being L-10, we were all proud of you and it was kept a secret until a month since you last fought Vilgax. And now for months ever since your identity as L-10 is now revealed to the world while I worry several people like Will Harangue are distrustful towards you. Especially when he mentioned you, Rex and your teammates about your previous global mission on Christmas. And everything he said about you and the others, especially before you took on that evil version of Way Big, made me sick to my stomach." Sarah explained sadly.

"It's okay, Sarah. Nobody cares what Harangue said and neither should you. Besides, even after my identity's revealed now, I never take my fame, my responsibility and leadership for granted, especially when my friends and family need me as always. Even Azmuth knows that." Lincoln encouraged before hugging Sarah.

"Thank you so much, Lincoln. I needed that. I feel better now." Sarah thanked feeling relieved.

"Hey Lincoln, looks like Rex and Chase got their hands full." Kevin chuckled watching Rex, Chase and Bailey play ball with Shep & Cubby.

"Guess Chase and Rex made fast friends with Shep and Cubby by now." Lincoln said.

"Looks like it. And Lincoln, remember when you were younger at while spending many weekends at my mansion and my mom used to sing that song while I comfort you to sleep?" Sarah asked while putting her arm around Lincoln.

"Yeah. I was six or seven years old back then. I used to love that song." Lincoln remembered as if it were like a lullaby.

"I could sing it for you, if you like. For what you've been doing for the world and our family, it's the least I could do to." Sarah planned when they heard a window shatter.

"What was that?" Chase asked when they ran towards a destroyed window.

"Something is not right here." Shep sniffed when he started barking angrily.

"Easy Shep. What is it boy?" Bailey asked when they all saw it the Double Dare Twins.

"Look what we've got. This is gonna be worth a lot of bucks." Margot spoke holding up a bag of Horseland's trophies.

"You said it. Let's bail back to Metropolis. See ya." Aliki agreed when they started escaping.

"Was that the Double Dare Twins? What are they doing here?" Rex asked.

"Those were the hard-earned trophies we won Horseland from past competitions!" Molly gasped.

"Alright, we'll handle this. It's time to be a hero!" Lincoln said when he and most of the Omnitrix Team got into their suits.

"We'll explain this later, guys. Watch this. Patty, Bright Wings!" Julie commanded before Patty magically entered the earrings causing Julie to transform into Lady Rose with a ballerina pose.

"Ronnie, you, Rex and Kevin will check Bailey's folks, his cousin and anyone else who could be in there. Chase, Jazz and Julie will be with me to stop the Double Dare Twins." Lincoln ordered with Ronnie Anne, Rex and Kevin going inside.

"Already on it!" Ronnie Anne accepted.

"Let's do this! Velociraptor legs!" Chase called out with his legs now Velociraptor legs.

"Come on! We gotta stop them!" Jazz said when she, Lincoln, Chase and Julie went after the Double Dare Twins.

"Uh, Sarah, should we keep this a secret?" Molly asked.

"Just until they get back." Sarah answered.

"Huh, so they're the rest of the Omnitrix Team. Who would've thought?" Bailey asked.

"I think I could with a few reasons why, Bailey." Noni noticed.

* * *

On the trail, Lincoln, Chase, Jazz & Julie were chasing after the Double Dare Twins.

"This has to be our greatest heist yet, Aliki." Margot said carrying the bag of the stolen trophies.

"Yeah, sis. This is gonna make us rich. And we'll have so much dough." Aliki agreed when Lincoln came and blocked them as XLR8.

 **"Boy, does it pay to be an alien that's faster then the speed of light. Okay, you two better hand that bag over or else."** XLR8 threatened.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make us?" Aliki asked in a grin.

"We are if you don't do it!" Chase called out arriving with Jazz.

 **"Just in time. But where's Julie?"** XLR8 asked in confusion seeing the fact Julie is not there like she was before.

"Don't worry, she's on her way. Now, the students of Horseland worked, practiced and competed hard for those trophies. You give them back right now!" Jazz demanded.

"Or we're gonna have to do it for you!" Chase growled tapping his Velociraptor claws.

"Dare ya to take them from us." Aliki dared.

"Double dare ya." Margot double dared.

"Alright. Dare accepted/We pick dare!" XLR8, Chase & Jazz glared before fighting with the Double Dare Twins.

"Catch me if you can! Bye, bye!" Margot teased getting glares from XLR8 and Jazz.

 **"Be careful with what you wish for. Jazz, I might need a boost."** XLR8 told.

"Got it. Here we go!" Jazz nodded joining XLR8 in spinning around Margot which is beginning to make a tornado with light.

"Hey! Stop! I'm already dizzy and blind! WOAH!" Margot yelled before getting picked up by the tornado and before she knew Jazz delivered a kick with her left foot covered in light.

"Now that's what I call going faster than the speed of light." Jazz said high-fiving XLR8.

 **"Great teamwork, Jazz. You think Chase needs help?"** XLR8 asked when they both noticed Chase handling Aliki.

"I think he's got this covered." Jazz observed.

"Okay, lizard boy, let's see if you deal with this!" Aliki dared jumping to attack Chase.

"Alright, you asked for it! * _SCRREEEEECH*!_ " Chase screeched like a Velociraptor before he starting running towards Aliki when he suddenly leaped and pounced on her.

"Oh come on. Claws off. And watch the hair!" Aliki demanded being pinned while her braided ponytail was poked by one of Chase's claws.

"Told ya, he got this covered. Now let's get those trophies back to Horseland." Jazz said when Julie came up with the bag after manifesting a knot from her imagination.

"Already. Hey guys. Sorry, I'm late, Linky. I thought I could get help." Julie spoke while she was riding Scarlett with Sarah.

"Hey cuz. Thought you could use a hand. Guess, you got it taken care of." Sarah explained when Julie manifested a pink blanket to wrap around the Double Dare Twins real tight.

"Aw phooey!" Aliki groaned in failure.

"Thanks guys. Now you get these trophies back to Horseland while I take these two to Belle Rev Juvenile Detention in less than a minute." XLR8 instructed while carrying the Double Dare Twins.

"Double phooey!" Margot responded before XLR8 ran off to Belle Rev with the tied up twins.

* * *

Back at Horseland, the Omnitrix Team helped Sarah bring back the trophies and Lincoln came back before he changed back and explained everything before they enjoyed themselves.

"Thanks again for helping us out, Lincoln. Those trophies were what we earned for such hard work." Sarah thanked sitting on a block of straw next to Lincoln.

"You're welcome. I'm still surprised you and your friends took this all well and agreed to keep the my teammates identities a secret." Lincoln said.

"Well, we all know you're a good kid just the rest of the Omnitrix Team. And I'm very proud of what you've become and so has Scarlett. Right girl?" Sarah asked getting a neigh from Scarlett.

"Yes, I am, Sarah. Lincoln is growing up fast like you are." Scarlett said.

"And Sarah about that song you promised me. You think you can sing it now, please?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure sweetie. It'll remind you of my mom's singing voice and that she was right about what she said." Sarah accepted.

"Thanks. And it'll probably put me to sleep again." Lincoln guessed when he and Scarlett hear Sarah starting to sing.

Sarah:

 _Life can be a challenge,_

 _Life can seem impossible_

 _It's never easy when so much is one the line,_

 _But you can make a difference_

 _With courage you can set things right,_

 _The gift to dream and make dreams real is yours and mine._

 _The Power of One, begins with believing,_

 _It's starts in the heart,_

 _Then flows through the soul_

 _And changes the world,_

 _Imagine how life would be,_

 _When we stand in unity_

 _Each of us holds the key,_

 _To the Power of One._

During the song Sarah is singing, the rest of the Omnitrix Team, the Horseland kids and the horses, Shep, Teeny, Angora & Cubby all listened.

"Wow! Sarah sounds amazing. What's her song about, Shep?" Teeny asked.

"Well Teeny, what Sarah means from her singing is that the power to make a difference and making dreams become reality start with believing in yourself and comes from your heart and soul in order for it to change the world. And it starts with the power of one person whose heart shows compassion and love. And Lincoln has been demonstrating that ever since her became a superhero." Shep wisely answered.

"Guess that suits that little cousin of hers after all." Angora noticed listening while Cubby began to yawn.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. And what you just said sounds very big and nice, Shep. And it's putting Cubby to sleep." Teeny said.

"Heh-heh. Well, what Sarah is singing works as a lullaby if it's lyrics and it's meaning and tone sound that peaceful." Shep observed with a smile.

Sarah:

 _Each of us is chosen,_

 _There's a mission just for you,_

 _Just look inside, you'll be surprised_

 _What you can do._

 _The Power of One begins with believing,_

 _It starts in the heart,_

 _Then flows through the soul_

 _And changes the world_

 _Imagine how life will be_

 _When we stand in unity_

 _Each of us holds the key_

 _To the Power of One._

 _And one by one,_

 _We can make the world_

 _A much better place_

 _The Power of One begins with believing_

 _It's starts in the heart_

 _Then flows through the soul_

 _And changes the world,_

 _Imagine how life will be_

 _When we stand in unity_

 _Each of us holds the key,_

 _It's inside of you and me_

 _Each of us holds the key_

 _To the Power of One._

 _The Power of One._

Then when Sarah finished singing, everyone cheered for her, including the Omnitrix Team.

"Sarah, that was awesome." Molly complimented.

"Si. You were beautiful." Alma agreed.

"Thanks guys. I've been waiting to do that for a long time." Sarah spoke.

"You didn't tell you could sing beautifully." Zoe said.

"That's because we never ask, sis." Chloe nudged.

"Huh. Guess she's a good singing as much as a horse rider." Kevin noticed.

"Well, it's kinda nice to hear it after dealing with the Double Dare Twins." Ronnie Anne said.

"Thanks for that, Sarah. You were amazing." Julie beamed with happiness.

"You're welcome. And what I sang does not just goes to Lincoln, it goes to all of us. And the Omnitrix Team's been showing that for a long time." Sarah mentioned.

"Guess, you got a point there. And speaking of Lincoln, check it out." Rex pointed when they all noticed Lincoln sleeping one Sarah's lap.

"Looks like Sarah's singing put Lincoln to sleep." Jazz noticed.

"By the way, thanks for helping us get our trophies back, guys." Bailey thanked.

"Hey no problem. We're happy to help out our friends." Chase accepted shaking hands with Bailey.

"Well Sarah, looks like you're singing has put Lincoln calm and at ease." Noni said.

"Yep. Just like when he was little. The Power of One." Sarah agreed in a whisper stroking Lincoln's hair while he sleeps with peaceful smile.

* * *

 **In honor and memory of Donna Summer who sang one of the most motivating and ethical songs she has ever performed, like in special thanks to her role in the soundtrack of "Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One".**

 **And from the way Sarah sang Donna's song, it showed that just like the rest of us, Lincoln through out so many times shows he has the Power of One.**

DONNA SUMMER (1948-2012)

R.I.P.


	16. Chp 16: Equestrian Alien Power

16:

 **A/N: For this Chapter, I've got something very special in mind. And for that, I owe it while the credit goes to one of my favorite Fanfiction authors: Ninjamon1228. Last early June in 2019, we had a conversation that had MLP/Equestria Girls inspire both of us, and came up with a cool alien with one or two forms inspired by one of our favorite ponies. Then a month later and when his "Loud and MLP Unite" was published, it showed that the ideas from our conversation paid off.**

* * *

It was another beautiful day at the Loud House, Lincoln was preparing his back pack along with his hoverboard he got from Tetrax.

"Today is gonna be awesome. You wanna know why? Because today, I'm gonna spend two days hanging out with Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms. Plus, She's gonna take me to see her old home called Equestria to meet the pony counterparts of our friends, including Princess Twilight Sparkle. I got the Omnitrix, my suit and my hoverboard & bike. And in case I need back-up when something bad happens when we get back, I could just call the rest of the Omnitrix Team on my Plumbers badge." Lincoln explained to the fourth wall.

"Now Lincoln, behave yourself at Sunset Shimmer's house okay?" Rita called out from downstairs.

"Don't worry mom. I will. And I'll be fine." Lincoln called out back while Rex was in the room.

"You should you don't need me to tag along? You'll never know when something like a bad guy or even an E.V.O would come." Rex asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Plus, you and the rest of the team know the coordinates to Canterlot City and Canterlot High. You can find trouble while Sunset takes me to Equestria for the day. Wish me luck." Lincoln told before went downstairs and out the front door.

"Well, I hope he's right about that. Then again, he can take care of himself." Rex said while Lincoln was just outside before leaving in his L-10 while riding his bike.

"Gotta thank Kevin again for building me this new bike. Now, it's off to Canterlot City starting with Sunset's place." Lincoln declared unaware of the Omnitrix glowing.

* * *

 _Attention! Omnitrix Team, let's go!_

 _Ronnie Anne, Jazz, Julie, Rex, Kevin, Chase and Kai!_

 _Lincoln Loud is L-10 and leads the pack!_

 _Using the Omnitrix to turn into aliens with the cool suit! That's a fact!_

 _When big bad aliens, monsters and bad magic arise and attack,_

 _Ronnie Anne Santiago as Lucky Girl magically makes them crack!_

 _Kevin Levin, The Absorber absorbing in, absorbing out,_

 _And Kai Blonko as Rook with fighting skills and the Proto-Tool to make villains painfully shout!_

 _Rex Salazar Loud, nanites activate! As Gen-X build and generate!_

 _Human Evo and machine of the team!_

 _Chase Scaleside makes a bang as Dino-Fang!_

 _Transforming into every extinct dinosaur getting wild!_

 _Julie Hathaway as Lady Rose, imagination and purifying to fight!_

 _Jazz Milton, the Light Queen! She's the tomboy with the power and speed of light!_

 _With the power to protect and serve!_

 _Making evil eat and munch some dirt!_

 _Never quit and never swerve!_

 _The Loud 10_

 **The Loud 10: Omnitrix Team Adventures**

* * *

An hour later in Canterlot City, Lincoln arrives at Sunset Shimmer's apartment, before he parked his motor-bike while it became invisible.

"Here we go. All locked and security protected. Now to let Sunset Shimmer know that I'm here." Lincoln said knocking on the front door when Sunset Shimmer answered it.

"Hey Lincoln. I've been waiting for you to show up. Are you ready for this weekend?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yep. Can't wait for what we're gonna do this weekend. So, when are we gonna go to Equestria?" Lincoln greeted in excitement.

"Well, since it's your first time, I'll be taking you there in an hour. And I bet and the Omnitrix and your aliens will unlike anything in Equestria." Sunset Shimmer answered.

"Well, you might have a good point there. My guess is that no one there has seen a human or aliens like my transformations before." Lincoln guessed while the Omnitrix unnoticeably glowed again.

* * *

Meanwhile at Zach Varmitech headquarters, Zach Varmitech was just finished watching Will Harangue's latest report on Lincoln.

 _"Lincoln Loud is lucky that everything and everyone in those places, or near Horseland academy weren't hurt or damage, but who knows where this destruction will occur next. L-10, Hero or Threat, people? You decide."_ Will Harangue reported when Zach paused the video.

"So, that little boy with white named Lincoln Loud is L-10 the whole time and that reporter doesn't trust him because of his aliens, eh? Then, I think what secrets of turning into his aliens will be perfect for finally getting the inventions of those Wild Rats. Zachbots, ready my plane! Wherever L-10 is going this time, we'll get him and his secrets and get rid of those pesky Kratt Brothers for good. AHAAAAHHAH!" Zach planned with an evil laughed.

* * *

An hour later at the main entrance of Canterlot High School, Lincoln and Sunset Shimmer approached the statue which has the portal to Equestria.

"Well, here it is. Are you ready to see Equestria for the first time?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I can't to meet the Princess. And see what else is there." Lincoln answered excitedly.

"Then, here we go." Sunset Shimmer declared as she went through the portal.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lincoln called out entering the portal to follow her.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Sunset Shimmer screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Lincoln screamed also as they were sent to the other side of the portal.

* * *

Once Lincoln and Sunset Shimmer reached the other side of the portal, the magic mirror on the other side send them both out until they are in the Castle of Friendship.

"Phew. Still gotta get used to that. Are you okay, Lincoln?" Sunset Shimmer asked getting up while she is a unicorn again.

"I'm good. Uh, Sunset, are you a unicorn?" Lincoln asked while in a calm tone.

"Yep. This is the pony I used to really look like while I used to live here. Don't think I could say the same for you since you're the same." Sunset Shimmer answered seeing that Lincoln is still human.

"Huh, I thought I turned into a pony like what you told me just like you did now." Lincoln remembered in confusion.

"Maybe, it's because of the Omnitrix's power. Since it gives you so many transformations, it sensed the portal's magic and yet has the power to keep you human even after you arrive into Equestria." Sunset Shimmer guessed.

"Sunset Shimmer!" A voice called out when they both turned & saw it was Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Princess Twilight! You're here!" Sunset Shimmer greeted hugging Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Sunset Shimmer, I was really looking forward to seeing you again. I missed you so much." Princess Twilight Sparkle spoke when Spike, the dragon & the Mane 6 arrived.

"Twilight, is everything okay? We thought we heard something." Applejack asked while protectively hugging Rarity.

"And what is Sunset Shimmer doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked with a glare.

"It's okay, everypony, Sunset Shimmer has changed for the better. And I think she's brought a friend with her." Princess Twilight Sparkle said when they all noticed Lincoln.

"Woah. Who or what is that?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

"Rainbow Dash! Don't be rude! You can tell from first glance he's very young!" Rarity scowled towards Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, hi. My name is Lincoln Loud, your highness." Lincoln bowed to the Alicorn princess.

"Um, a proper introduction like a hello would do just fine. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle by the way." Princess Twilight Sparkle introduced.

"Cool, you're a human like on the other side of the portal. My name's Spike, Twilight's #1 assistant." Spike started off.

"Howdy there, sugarcube. My name's Applejack and this is my mare friend, Rarity." Applejack continued.

"It's a pleasure to meet you darling." Rarity greeted politely.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! You and I gonna be new best friends!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly which doesn't surprise Lincoln.

"Sup. The name's Rainbow Dash. Fastest Pegasus in Equestria." Rainbow Dash continued flying & zooming around the room with her normal speed.

"Um, H-hi. I-I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy greeted in that familiar shy tone Lincoln recognized.

"So, you must be the human child whose a superhero with actual aliens, Sunset Shimmer wrote to me about." Princess Twilight Sparkle guessed.

"Yep. That's me. Lincoln Loud, while my superhero name is L-10." Lincoln nodded when the Omnitrix started beeping.

 _"New & unrecognized DNA detected in range. Starting scan."_ The Omnitrix spoke shooting yellow light to scan the Mane 6.

"What the hay?" Applejack asked.

"Ooh. Tingly." Pinkie Pie said when the Omnitrix finished scanning.

 _"Four new DNA samples scanned & acquired. Four new transformations unlocked & available for use in playlist 5."_ The Omnitrix announced giving Lincoln the Mane 6's respective DNA.

"What just happened?!" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked while Lincoln dials the Omnitrix.

"What was that light?!" Rainbow Dash joined in.

"Well, the Omnitrix just scanned all your DNA, so I guess I have new transformations from your species and can turn into them." Lincoln explained.

"Really, Lincoln? Just now?" Sunset Shimmer asked in shock while Lincoln found the holographic faces he's looking for.

"Looks like it. Give me a second." Lincoln told before he gently pressed the Omnitrix and then in a flash of light, he transformed into an orange Alicorn as tall as Princess Celestia, with a long white mane. **"Eclipse!"** He officially called out in a near teen like voice.

"Wow. I never saw that coming. Did you?" Sunset Shimmer asked while the Mane 6 and Spike were shocked & surprised.

"Uh, did we just see what I think we saw?" Rainbow Dash asked with widen eyes.

"I think we all just did." Applejack answered while she and Rarity were hugging with the same expression.

"H-he t-turned into an A-Alicorn! He turned into an Alicorn!" Princess Twilight Sparkle repeated while gasping at the same time.

"Uh-oh. She's hyperventilating again." Spike worried.

 **"Does she do this all the time?"** Eclipse asked in confusion watching the Alicorn princess breath rapidly.

"You have no idea." Sunset Shimmer, Spike and the Mane 5 all answered in unison.

"Um, Twilight. You can breathe now." Sunset Shimmer told patting Princess Twilight Sparkle's back.

"What? Was I hyperventilating again? Sorry." Princess Twilight Sparkle apologized.

 **"It's cool. Not my first this happened. Anyway, wait until you see my other transformations. They got powers beyond Equestria's knowledge and knowing of creature and each of their abilities is unlike what it's seen before."** Eclipse spoke.

"So, how many of these transformations have you got sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Come to think of it, I've only seen so many I don't even know that answer." Sunset Shimmer remembered.

 **"Well, It would say that I've reached around 40-50 by now and I figured I'd soon be having around 70 aliens."** Eclipse guessed much to everyone's gasping.

"Did you just you have around 40-50?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"And your going to reach around 70 soon?" Sunset Shimmer added getting a nod from Eclipse.

"40-50, around 70!" Princess Twilight Sparkle responded beginning to breathe rapidly again.

 **"But the fact is that every DNA of every alien in my universe could be in the Omnitrix. So, even if I get around 62-70 in the future, the number will still go up. In short, it has 1,000,912."** Eclipse mentioned.

"ONE MILLION, NINE HUNDRED AND TWELVE?!" The Mane 6, Spike & Sunset Shimmer asked in shock and widen eyes.

 **"That's what is creator told me."** Eclipse answered while Sunset Shimmer and Spike tried to calm Princess Twilight Sparkle down.

"Uh, Lincoln. I think you should change back before she loses her mind." Sunset Shimmer suggested.

 **"Right. Sorry."** Eclipse apologized before pressing the Omnitrix symbol on his flank and changed back to normal. "Wow. So, that was an Alicorn huh? I wonder what the other new forms would do and Eclipse for that matter."

"Okay. How about we show you around before you do that while you show us what your other aliens could do that no creature from here in Equestria can? I could even introduce you to Starlight Glimmer." Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Oh. Okay. I guess since the technology behind the Omnitrix is unfamiliar here, I guess I can show how cool my aliens are in their own way." Lincoln agreed while being guided by Sunset Shimmer, the Mane 6 & Spike.

* * *

Back on Earth, Zach Varmitech was still trying to find Lincoln, to use him and his aliens for evil, against the Wild Kratts.

"Ugh! What is taking so long? And where is the signal? Better see what's up with that Zachbot." Zach asked when his spying Zachbot has got no signal. "No signal?! Where'd he go?! Looks like I'm gonna have to wait for Lincoln Loud to come. Then I'll ambush him. Let me know when he comes back." Zach decided waiting for Lincoln to return.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Sunset Shimmer, the Mane 6, Spike and Starlight Glimmer all showed Lincoln around Ponyville, while it shocked or surprised many pony folk, then they took him to Canterlot to introduce him to the Royal sisters: Celestia & Luna along with Discord, Applejack's family and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. To all of them, Lincoln and his aliens have been unlike anything they've all seen before.

"Wow. It's fun being with ponies versions of the Rainbooms. Even showing them about my aliens, my teammates & my family." Lincoln spoke while he, Sunset Shimmer & Princess Twilight Sparkle were back in the Castle of Friendship.

"Yep. Glad you got to meet everyone I know from here. Especially Princess Twilight." Sunset Shimmer nodded.

"Man, my sisters, Rex & the rest of the Omnitrix Team are gonna be sorry they missed this." Lincoln said.

"Guess, you should start by telling them that Princess Twilight is...something." Sunset Shimmer agreed looking at Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"And who would've thought Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy would be close to becoming an item? I mean I knew that Rarity & Applejack would obviously and of course you and Princess Twilight." Lincoln grinned.

"Huh, huh. Yeah. Guess... she and I are getting more closer than we thought." Sunset Shimmer blushed while dragging her hoof in a circle. "I'll be right back." She added before hugging Princess Twilight Sparkle. "Thanks for letting us visit."

"You're welcome. I guess until next time, I'll see you soon. And thanks for coming along and sharing everything about you & your aliens. I'd made sure I made several pages for each current alien & ultimate form, along with the ones you got from my friends and my DNA, so me and Spike can make a book about them." Princess Twilight Sparkle thanked while Spike was holding a book cover and a large number of pages with of each of Lincoln's aliens.

"It's true. She got your aliens and their respective ultimate forms, species, home planets in your universe, abilities, features & everything." Spike sweat dropped trying to avoid the pages getting scattered or getting crushed.

"Anyway, thanks again, Princess Twilight Sparkle. See you soon." Sunset Shimmer waved goodbye as she entered into the mirror.

"See ya, Princess Twilight and thanks. I hope you like reading about my aliens. I hope I'll show you more soon." Lincoln said in goodbye also before he followed Sunset Shimmer.

"You're gonna make sure we go over all these, huh?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike, we are. We're gonna study every one of Lincoln's aliens for each page I made. And we'll have them and the table of contents in alphabetical order and make sure we have the page numbers in order too." Princess Twilight Sparkle answered excitedly.

"Huh. I knew it." Spike sighed knowing the answer was obvious while they began to make the book about Lincoln's alien transformations from the Omnitrix.

* * *

A few moments later back on Earth, Lincoln and Sunset Shimmer got out of the portal & in front of the Canterlot High School statue.

"Boy, it's good to be back home. So, what are we gonna do the rest of the day?" Lincoln asked.

"I think we can meet the girls at Sugarcube Corner or at the mall. What we will them will blow their socks off." Sunset Shimmer said when they saw Zach Varmitech's ship.

"Zach Varmitech? What's he doing here?" Lincoln asked when Zach Varmitech's ship landed and came out on his hovering platform with his Zachbots.

"I don't know. But I get the feeling it's not good. I have a bad feeling about this." Sunset Shimmer worried when Zach approached them.

"What do you want, Zach Varmitech? If you want the Wild Kratts' technology or any animal they meet today, you're looking in the wrong place." Lincoln asked.

"Oh, I'll be looking for the Wild Rats alright. But before I do that, I'll take you first, Lincoln Loud." Zach answered.

"Hold on a second. What do you want with Lincoln?!" Sunset Shimmer asked gritting her teeth.

"Well, the first time I tried to capture him, I didn't know he was L-10 and tried to get his secrets of turning into aliens to use against those Wild Rats. But now I know Lincoln Loud & L-10 are the same person, I could have a second opportunity. And this time, no Wild Rats, or Omnitrix Team to help him. Imagine that, L-10's aliens stealing me every one of their inventions and helping me with mine to make me rich and have whatever animal I want for my robots. Zachbots, get Lincoln Loud!" Zach planned evilly sending his Zachbots to catch Lincoln.

"Lincoln, be careful." Sunset Shimmer warned while Lincoln pressed the Omnitrix and got into his L-10 suit while she secretly calls Julie.

"Don't worry. I will." Lincoln nodded when he dialed the Omnitrix and gently presses it and transforms into... **"Terraspin!"** He shouted before blowing away three Zachbots with his Aerokinesis. **"You'll have to do better than that."**

"You mean like this? Zachbots grab the girl with the red and yellow hair! See if you can resist with that. AHHAHHHAHA!" Zach laughed evilly while two Zachbots began going after Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey! Get away from me!" Sunset Shimmer opposed before kicking a Zachbot.

 **"Zach, leave her alone! You're facing me, not to use the safety of my friend against me!"** Terraspin demanded stopping another Zachbot with Aerokinesis.

"Oh yeah? And whose gonna make me?" Zach asked with an evil grin when pink fists suddenly came and smashed the Zachbots that were about to grab Sunset Shimmer. "WHA?! Where did that come from?!" He asked again.

"That would be me! Like I told you before! Nobody uses my friend for evil!" A familiar voice answered as it was Julie in her Lady Rose suit. "Hi Linky." She greeted.

 **"Julie, how did you find us?"** Terraspin asked hugging Julie.

"Sunset called me while you and Zach Varmitech weren't looking. So, I came as fast as I could as here I am thanks to remembering & imagining Jetray's wings and speed to help my butterfly wings." Julie shrugged while explaining.

"You can thank me, later." Sunset Shimmer said.

"One kid from the Omnitrix Team is gonna stop me! Zachbots, get 'em!" Zach ordered sending his other Zachbots to attack Terraspin.

 **"That's what you think! Hey Lady Rose, check this out! Time for a new guy to get a chance to shine."** Terraspin decided before switching to... **"Eclipse!"** Eclipse neighed loudly before stomping his hoof on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAAHA! Please. How is a unicorn with wings gonna help you?" Zach mocked underestimating like always.

 **"First off, it's Alicorn. And second, it'll help more than you ever know."** Eclipse smirked before flying up and using his Alicorn telekinesis to lift several Zachbots up before firing a magic blast to destroy them.

"That's so cool! A new alien with cool powers and flying!" Julie responded before using her yo-yo to lasso and destroy some more Zachbots.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" Zach ordered sending more Zachbots to attack.

 **"Not on my watch!"** Eclipse opposed destroying some of the Zachbots by either kicking, skewering or magically levitating or blasting them. **"Lady Rose, show 'em what you got."**

"Aye-Aye, captain!" Julie saluted before manifesting two larges wire cutters to destroy more Zachbots. "Last ones coming at you!" She told.

 **"Already on it! Take this!"** Eclipse shouted magically blasting the remaining Zachbots into oblivion. **"Hey Zach Varmitech! Unless you wanna leave with no injury, say hello to my little friend!"** He threatened pointing his sharp horn at Zach.

"AAAAAH! You know what? I think it's better to go after those Wild Rats compared to this. And _safer!_ Bye!" Zach screamed in fear before retreating into his plane & flew back to his building as fast as he could.

 **"It's Wild Kratts! Oh boy, that felt good."** Eclipse corrected before he changed back to normal.

"Way to go, Linky! Are you okay?" Julie asked hugging Lincoln.

"Yeah, I am. And so is Sunset." Lincoln nodded.

"Great job you too. And thanks." Sunset Shimmer thanked hugging them both.

* * *

An hour later, Lincoln and Sunset Shimmer along with Julie & Patty who de-transformed were back in Sunset Shimmer's apartment.

"Just finished calling my parents. They said it's okay for me & Patty to spend the night with you guys." Julie informed.

"Cool. So, how do you think our time in Equestria, Sunset?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, it was great visiting my old home and introducing you to Princess Twilight. I'm also proud of you today, Lincoln." Sunset Shimmer answered putting her hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Plus, you have Eclipse and three more Equestrian pony aliens. That is so cool by the way. Wait until we tell everybody back home." Julie beamed in excitement.

"I sense these new transformations in the power of the Omnitrix. And being used for good as always." Patty sensed.

"Yep. If that what Eclipse's powers & features are like, I can't wait to see if he has an ultimate form and what the other four can do." Lincoln smiled looking at the Omnitrix.

"As for the fun to begin tonight, it's time for a pillow fight!" Julie declared playfully throwing pillows at Lincoln and Sunset Shimmer.

"H-hey! No fair!" Sunset Shimmer laughed as they began their pillow fighting while Lincoln's got new additions to his arsenal.

* * *

 **A/N: And here's the start of a new batch. Once again, it was Ninjamon1228 would inspired me and came up with the ideas. So, the credit also goes to him and his "Loud 10 and MLP Unite" & "Loud 10: Non-Cannon Edition" stories. This is just my wish to say thanks to him. Since I know Eclipse and Jet Wing along with their ultimate forms, I too await for the other pony alien forms in his "Loud 10 and MLP Unite" story. Thanks so much, Ninjamon1228 and Happy Leap Day.**


	17. Chp 17: The Warrior Princess Shuri

17:

On a clear night, a black jet was flying into the U.S. border and then into Michigan.

"Are you closing in?" A voice called from the radar as it was to be T'Challa, the current king of the Wakanda and the current Black Panther.

"Indeed I am, brother. I've just reached Michigan. Are you sure this is really necessary?" The pilot asked with a female voice.

"Yes, Shuri. After hearing reports about the Omnitrix Team and their good causes, I'm sure they'll help you learn a lot in friendship and heroics while you'll do the same." T'Challa explained.

"I know, T'Challa. I'm just about at Royal Woods in a few seconds. Over and out." The pilot known as Shuri, T'Challa's sister spoke when she hung up and just reached Royal Woods while in the Loud House, Lincoln & Rex's Plumber badges started beeping.

"Uh, what?" Lincoln murmured tiredly when the beeping stop before he went back to sleep.

* * *

 _Attention! Omnitrix Team, let's go!_

 _Ronnie Anne, Jazz, Julie, Rex, Kevin, Chase and Kai!_

 _Lincoln Loud is L-10 and leads the pack!_

 _Using the Omnitrix to turn into aliens with the cool suit! That's a fact!_

 _When big bad aliens, monsters and bad magic arise and attack,_

 _Ronnie Anne Santiago as Lucky Girl magically makes them crack!_

 _Kevin Levin, The Absorber absorbing in, absorbing out,_

 _And Kai Blonko as Rook with fighting skills and the Proto-Tool to make villains painfully shout!_

 _Rex Salazar Loud, nanites activate! As Gen-X build and generate!_

 _Human Evo and machine of the team!_

 _Chase Scaleside makes a bang as Dino-Fang!_

 _Transforming into every extinct dinosaur getting wild!_

 _Julie Hathaway as Lady Rose, imagination and purifying to fight!_

 _Jazz Milton, the Light Queen! She's the tomboy with the power and speed of light!_

 _With the power to protect and serve!_

 _Making evil eat and munch some dirt!_

 _Never quit and never swerve!_

 _The Loud 10: Omnitrix Team Adventures!_

* * *

The next day, Lincoln and Julie just finished their last class of the day and got outside.

"So, what are you gonna do tonight, Julie?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm not sure. Patty & I might practice a new technique for whatever videogame I'm gonna play." Julie spoke.

"Cool. Maybe if that's the case, we can play it." Lincoln said.

"You may be my best friend, Linky, but I won't go easy on you when we play videogames like the last few times." Julie remembered with a giggle.

"Hah, hah. Very funny. It's not as simple as going to another universe where Eclipse and the other 3 pony aliens I just got & getting back." Lincoln responded in a hint of sarcasm.

"Speaking of which, did you tell your family about when you & Sunset Shimmer went to Equestria this weekend?" Julie asked in reminder.

"Well, I told my parents and Rex, but not my sisters. At least not yet. Didn't had time to tell them yesterday." Lincoln shook his head when he heard Vanzilla's car honk.

"Come on, Lincoln. We're all waiting." Lori called out with her, the rest of the Loud sisters & Rex already in Vanzilla.

"Coming! I'll try to explain to them on the way. Wish me luck." Lincoln told before got into Vanzilla when it drove away.

"Good luck, Linky. I'll see you later." Julie waved when her older siblings just pulled up to pick her up.

* * *

Later at the Loud House, Lincoln was in the living room telling the his sisters and Rex about his & Sunset Shimmer's adventure in Equestria.

YOU WENT WHERE!?/YOU SAW/GOT WHAT!?" The Loud sisters (except Lily) all shouted in unison.

"Yep. That's pretty much what happened." Lincoln sheepishly smiled.

"Well, Lincoln. That was quite the adventure you had." Lori complimented with a smile.

"Oh man, seriously? I like Rainbow Dash, but a Pegasus pony version of her? Awesome." Lynn admired.

"You mean you went to a magical world full of ponies, magic, dragons & pony princesses and didn't invite me!? No fair!" Lola complained.

"Yeah. I wanna see those ponies and dragons and animals too. Lucky." Lana envied.

"Despite your previous travel to a parallel universe where ponies being civilized as humans, I still find it hard to believe you've met unicorn, Pegasi, a hybrid of both or even dragons or even magic." Lisa spoke skeptically.

"Tell that to the times we and the rest of the team fought Hex & Charmcaster several times and Ronnie being the team's mage as Lucky Girl, and don't forget Julie being the new Lady Rose." Rex reminded in correction.

"You just have to bring that all up, didn't you?" Lisa asked with a glare.

"Actually, Lisa, I did. Check out this video bystanders took of me when Julie & I fought off Zach Varmitech and these new faces." Lincoln said showing his sisters a video recording of him as Eclipse and showed them and Rex the holographic faces of Eclipse along with the other Equestrian aliens.

"And once again, I was corrected about magic." Lisa deadpanned in embarrassment.

"Dude, that was sick and rockin'! You got four new aliens!" Luna beamed in excitement.

"So, what are the other new ones called?" Leni asked.

"I don't know. Haven't had time to name the other ones yet, except for the Pegasus. I call him Jet Wing, even though I didn't use his yet but I know what he can do since his DNA has Rainbow Dash's speed." Lincoln mentioned.

"Wow. Isn't that a way to just pony-up. Ha-ha, ha-ha. Get it?" Luan joked which got only groans.

"Hey Linc, I think you should answer your phone." Rex said when they heard Lincoln's phone ringing.

"Hello. Oh hey Jazz. What? Uh, okay? We'll be right there." Lincoln answered when he hung up.

"So, what's the problem?" Lynn asked.

"We got a call from Plumbers headquarters. Pop-Pop wants me and Rex to bring the rest of the Omnitrix Team & meet mom there for some reason." Lincoln explained.

"Sounds like a new mission to me." Rex responded while he and Lincoln went out the front door.

"Come on, let's get Julie, Ronnie & everyone else." Lincoln said leaving the Loud sisters alone.

"I still don't see why Lincoln didn't bring me along. I could've met a pony princess from another universe." Lola envied.

"Or hang out with Applejack." Lana added.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to see any of those new pony aliens Lincoln just got yet." Luna sighed.

"Pony. He-he-he." Lily giggled repeating Luna's words.

* * *

At least 30 minutes later, the Omnitrix Team arrived at Plumbers headquarters and met up with Kai whose trying to keep Blukic & Driba out of trouble.

"So, Kai. What's the emergency?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm not pretty sure. I don't even think it is an emergency." Kai answered.

"Well, my dad told me that there's something we're needed for." Chase mentioned.

"Yeah, same thing when Pop-Pop called me and Rex over here." Lincoln nodded.

"Lincoln mentioned he was told mom would be here." Rex added.

"What do you think they called us here for?" Jazz asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out?" Kevin said when Rita came.

"Hi kids. You all made it." Rita greeted.

"Hi/Hey mom." Lincoln and Rex both greeted back hugging their mother (adopted step mother in Rex's case).

"Excuse me, Mrs. Loud. What was the reason Lincoln and Rex's grandfather & Chase's dad told us to meet you here for anyway?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Is there an evil baddie that needs to be stopped or locked up?" Jazz guessed.

"No, it's nothing like that. I have something I know you can handle." Rita started off.

"And what is that, Rita?" Julie asked when a door behind Rita opened.

"See for yourselves." Rita answered when approaching them was Shuri.

"I don't believe it. It's that who I think it is?" Jazz asked in a gasp.

"Yes, it is. I can't just right there in front of us behind your mom is..." Julie began in surprise.

"PRINCESS SHURI OF WAKANDA!" Jazz & Julie both squealed in excitement.

"Wait, do they mean the Black Panther's sister?" Rex asked.

"Yes, Rex. Shuri, this the Omnitrix Team. My son and step-son, Lincoln & Rex Salazar Loud, their friends Ronnie Anne Santiago, Chase Scaleside, Jazz Milton, Kevin Levin, Julie Hathaway, Patty & Kai Blonko." Rita introduced.

"It is a great pleasure to meet the Omnitrix Team in person. My brother is astounded and impressed with your work along with your responsibility." Shuri mentioned.

"Cool. Anyway, my superhero name is..." Lincoln started when Shuri pointed to each of the Omnitrix Team.

"L-10, the alien hero, Lucky Girl the mage, Dino-Fang the human dinosaur, Light Queen the positive 1/4 Illuminatarian, Gen-X the human machine & EVO, The Absorber the delinquent-like mechanic/weapon-smart Osmosian, Lady Rose the warrior heroine of love and creation & purity, and Rook the by-the-book warrior Plumber who reminds me of my brother in a certain way." Shuri finished identifying.

"Wow. It's like she know about us already!" Julie beamed in excitement.

"Wait, how do you know about each of our hero identities and abilities stuff?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"And how do you know about both Kevin's and my heritage?" Jazz added.

"Rita Loud & her father both filled me and T'Challa in and send us information. The Plumbers have always been allies to the Wakanda as gratitude for helping to keep our vibranium and technology out of the wrong hands." Shuri answered.

"So, why is Shuri here, mom?" Lincoln asked in curiosity.

"Well Lincoln, Shuri is gonna be helping with you training for a couple of days, since she's also an expert at technology." Rita answered.

"Really?! We get to spend a whole week of training with the Black Panther's sister?!" Julie asked barely keeping her excitement in.

"It would've been easier for the other Plumbers if Blukic & Driba would stop fighting over whatever machine she has." Rita scowled towards Blukic and Driba.

"Not my fault. Driba messed with the equipment the princess brought with her." Blukic blamed.

"Did not!" Driba argued.

"Did too!" Blukic argued back as they went back to bickering.

"Anyway, I guess it would be nice great to train with Shuri's help if it's okay with her." Lincoln said.

"Of course. I'd be honored." Shuri agreed.

"Uh, guys..." Kevin spoke pointing to Jazz & Julie.

"3...2...1." Ronnie Anne & Chase both counted when...

"EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" Jazz & Julie squealed in excitement while everybody else covers their ears.

"And here I thought our sisters have such a high squealing that would give Echo-Echo a run for his money." Rex responded covering his ears when the squealing stopped.

"Heh, heh. Oops, sorry." Julie apologized.

"Yeah. We got carried away." Jazz added in embarrassment.

"It is alright. You are forgiven. Not the first time I've encountered someone who would like to meet a princess." Shuri forgave when Lincoln's Plumber Badge went off.

"Hey guys, check it out. It's my Plumber Badge showing an alarm." Lincoln noticed.

"What is it this time?" Jazz asked while Lincoln searched on the monitors.

"Looks like we're gonna find out." Kevin said when the monitor screen shows Bubble Helmet.

"Bubble Helmet? I thought he was locked up." Ronnie Anne identified watching Bubble Helmet rob a bank.

"Looks like he has to be locked up again. Considering he's performing bank robbery." Kai told.

"Okay. Let's go stop him. Shuri, do you think you can help us from here?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course. I'll see if I can help in case the technology like his suit is involved but be careful." Shuri agreed.

"Then I say it's time to be a hero!" Lincoln declared while he and most of the Omnitrix Team suited up.

"That's our cue. Patty, Bright Wings!" Julie commanded when Patty magically entered Julie's earrings and while she transformed into Lady Rose before she made a finishing pose.

"Huh. The Omnitrix and the powers of Lady Rose both in one team. Who would've thought?" Shuri noticed while the Omnitrix Team left Plumbers Headquarters.

* * *

A few moments later at a Royal Woods bank, people from inside where taking cover while Bubble Helmet was stealing the money.

"Stop right there, Bubble Helmet!" Lincoln shouted as the Omnitrix Team arrived.

"The Omnitrix Team?!" Bubble Helmet asked in shock.

"You put that money back and leave these people alone." Ronnie Anne demanded.

"Unless you want a serious hero smack down!" Rex added building up his Smack Hands.

"Really? When you said "smackdown", you send out your Smack Hands?" Kevin asked deadpanned.

"I don't see you come with any better way to express it." Rex argued.

"Not the time right now, gents." Chase reminded pulling out his Therizinosaurus claws.

"Look, just give the money back, let these people go and we'll leave you off the hook." Jazz told.

"This money is going with me." Bubble Helmet refused when he started shooting his laser gun.

"Watch out!" Lincoln alerted which got the Omnitrix Team to dodged the laser blast.

"I would take that as a no." Jazz responded making her hands glow her yellow energy.

"Uh, ya think?!" Kevin asked absorbing metal from one of Rex's Smack Hands.

"Guess asking him is out of the question too." Julie said manifesting shields over the innocent bystanders and the bank employees.

"Have it your way, bug-face! _Galeas Disruptus!_ " Ronnie Anne chanted magically unleashing wind which pushed Bubble Helmet back.

"Hey! Don't insult my caterpillar face!" Bubble Helmet snapped shooting his laser gun repeatedly.

"Just when you thought dealing with anyone from Psyphon's gang would be easy by now." Kevin complained bashing Bubble Helmet with his hammer made from his hand.

"Hey, just what we thought from dealing with Van Kleiss and the Pack." Rex remembered punching Bubble Helmet.

"Ronnie, you up for a power boost?" Jazz asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Ronnie Anne smirked in agreement.

"Bubble Helmet, how about double girl power?" Jazz asked touching Ronnie Anne's shoulder.

 _"Corona!"_ Ronnie Anne chanted blasting Bubble Helmet with a boosted offensive spell.

"Lincoln, anytime you wanna join in now." Kevin said towards Lincoln whose been dialing the Omnitrix.

"Got it! Let's see if he likes some new surprises!" Lincoln smiled when he pressed the Omnitrix and became a new alien that the rest of Omnitrix Team was unfamiliar with.

[The new transformation looked like a light orange Pegasus stallion pony with a white mane that looks almost like a mohawk and a matching white tail (that looks like Rainbow Dash's Pegasus tail) and the Omnitrix symbol being placed on his flank]

 **"Jet Wing!"** The new Equestrian form called out with a neigh much to everyone else's surprise. All except Julie of course.

"Well, that's a new face." Rex responded.

"And it's not what or who I was expecting." Kevin said in confusion.

"That's so cool! You turned into some kind of Pegasus." Ronnie Anne amazed.

"Pony Pegasus to be exact. This is one of the new pony forms Lincoln got from his visit in Equestria that I've mentioned!" Julie awed with her eyes on the Pegasus stallion.

 **"Yep. And now it's time to see what he can do!"** Jet Wing smirked before flying swiftly and attacking Bubble Helmet from the air.

"Wow. Cool, fast and strong. What a combination." Jazz complimented watching Jet Wing form a tornado surrounding Bubble Helmet.

 _"Lincoln, can you hear me?"_ Shuri asked over the communication from the Omnitrix.

"Shuri?" Jet Wing asked in recognition.

 _"I need Julie to grab Bubble Helmet's weapon."_ Shuri began explaining. _"Just to see if you can make an opening for her to remove it."_ She added.

"Got it. Julie, I'm gonna make an opening. You lasso Bubble Helmet's laser gun. And we stop him." Jet Wing ordered making an opening in the tornado.

"Aye-Aye captain. Here goes." Julie agreed before she lassoed her yo-yo to grab Bubble Helmet's laser gun and snatched it to her. "I Got it!" She signaled before Jet Wing shattered Bubble Helmet's glass helmet with a hind kick.

"My helmet! That's it! Why I outta…!" Bubble Helmet growled in anger before Julie manifested a mallet and hit his head with it. "Ugh! Ouch!" He groaned in pain before falling on his face and got knocked out.

"Dude, was that really necessary?" Ronnie Anne asked raising an eyebrow at Julie.

"Heh, sorry. I couldn't help myself." Julie apologized with a sheepish smile.

 **"Great job guys. And thanks for the help Shuri."** Jet Wing thanked before he hit the Omnitrix symbol and turned back to normal. "Guess you figured out Bubble Helmet's suit and weapon huh?" He asked while using the communication from the Omnitrix.

"What can I say? I'm kinda the techno wizard in the royal family." Shuri answered when the Omnitrix Team noticed her arrived with Kai.

"Huh, where have you been?" Kevin asked towards Kai.

"I was helping the princess decorate her room and made sure it's like her heritage and technology in her perspective." Kai explained cuffing Bubble Helmet's hands. "So, excuse me if I have missed all the action." He added.

"Linky, can Jazz and I show Shuri around after we head back, please, please, please?" Julie begged repeatedly while showing her puppy eyes.

"Uh-oh, here comes the "Julie look". When she makes that face, no one can resist." Jazz whispered to Shuri.

"Huh, okay Julie, okay. You can do that once we put Bubble Helmet behind bars." Lincoln sighed in defeat. "Man, that look and those puppy eyes get me and everyone else every time." He murmured.

"Yay! See, Shuri? I know we're gonna be great friends!" Julie responded in excitement.

"I can already see that. I like her already." Shuri chuckled.

"Well, who doesn't like her even before she's Lady Rose?" Rex asked in comment.

"Kinda saw that one coming." Kevin commented before they left the bank and went back to Plumbers Headquarters.

* * *

Later on, Julie and Jazz have been giving Shuri a tour around Royal Woods, including so many places they and the rest of the Omnitrix Team like to go. But that doesn't stop there.

Julie, Jazz & the rest of the Omnitrix Team took turns touring Shuri around, whether it's one or two members, even to where they live.

First, Julie introduced Shuri to her older siblings along with Dragon & Ally, who Shuri was not afraid of at all despite their species.

Secondly, Jazz introduces Shuri to her parents and her Golden Eagle, Goldwing.

Third, Chase shows Shuri around the Scaleside family mansion, including getting introductions from his dad, Philip the butler & Fang the crocodile. Shuri was amazed by the father Scaleside's technology expertise and gave him some tips for future ideas while comfortable with Fang just like Dragon, Ally & Goldwing.

Fourth cutscene shows Lincoln and Rex taking Shuri to meet their parents and all their 10 sisters. Shuri was actually not surprised that Lincoln and Rex have 10 sisters, while she got to know each of the Loud sisters: Lori and Shuri having in common is having a hero for a brother (two in Lincoln & Rex's case), Leni getting inspired by Lincoln's transformations & T'Challa and Shuri for her fashion designs, Shuri enjoying both Luna's rock n roll guitar playing & Luan's jokes (surprising to Luan), Shuri easily outdoing Lynn at sports and martial arts (especially when she used patience & brain to beat Lynn's brute strength), Shuri liking Lucy's newly made poems about the spirits the Wakanda tribes respect, Shuri admiring Lana's plumbing and fixing skills and helped her out a bit, Lola wanting Shuri to be a guest of honor for her tea party, Shuri outbraining Lisa at tech & playing with Lily (along with befriending the pets also).

Fifth, Ronnie Anne having Shuri meet her Maria and Bobby while mentioning her grandparents, aunt, uncle & cousin and pets: Rosa, Hector, Carlos, Frida, Carlota, C.J., Carl, Carlitos, Sergio & Lalo Casagrande. Ronnie Anne even told Shuri about her friend Syd Chang.

Then, Shuri had updating and fixing Kevin's machine's & vehicle with a few adjustments.

Finally, Kai was getting help for his training from Shuri and introduce each other's respective cultures.

* * *

A few days later in the Loud House, Lincoln and Rex were about to watch ARGGH! when Clyde came in.

"Guys!" Clyde panted out of breath getting Lincoln and Rex's attention.

"Hey Clyde. What's wrong? Why do you look like you were running?" Lincoln asked when Clyde pull out his phone.

"Me, Zach & Stella were on our way to invite you guys and Julie to Gus's Games & Grub when Julie just sent us a selfie of her, Jazz and Princess Shuri. THE Princess Shuri!" Clyde explained showing Julie's selfie of her, Jazz & Shuri.

"Yes, we know Clyde. We've been with her all week." Lincoln said.

"Wait, really? When Julie showed us the selfie, Stella was like she's jealous." Clyde mentioned.

"Guess Julie and Jazz have been trying to make a good impression." Lincoln guessed when he heard his phone ringing and noticed Ronnie Anne calling him. "It's Ronnie. Hey, Ronnie! What's up?" Lincoln asked answering the call.

"Lincoln, Julie, me and Jazz are going to take Shuri to the park, you guys wanna come?" Ronnie Anne asked over the phone.

"Sure. I think she would like any animal that lives there even. Meet you there." Lincoln agreed before hanging up. "Well, looks like we get to hang with Shuri again, Rex." He said.

"Sure beats dealing with EVOs. Let me know how it turns out." Rex commented.

"Hey Clyde, you wanna come?" Lincoln asked.

"Okay. Sure." Clyde nodded going along with Lincoln to meet Ronnie Anne, Julie & Shuri.

* * *

Later on at Ketchum Park, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Jazz, Julie, Clyde & Shuri were enjoying themselves and each other's company (while Julie, Patty & Shuri were enjoying the nature around them at the same time).

"I think Julie and Shuri are pulling it off with their friendship." Lincoln noticed. "I bet Shuri could use some quiet free time." He added.

"Yep. Nothing to worry about today while at the park." Clyde said when suddenly a robot arm nearly grabbed Lincoln.

"What the?!" Lincoln asked when they saw Rick Dolar and his loyal android servant Mazuma.

"Rick Dollar? What are he and Mazuma doing here?" Ronnie Anne asked in shock.

"Trying to get rid of both Lincoln due to even him knowing he's L-10 to prove he's a better hero and man for you & Julie for rightfully humiliating him on the Christmas Eve before the last one. What else?" Jazz guessed.

"What do you want now, Brick?" Lincoln asked getting up.

"It's Rick, Loud! And what I want is you, L-10 eliminated for both getting in my way and taking what is mine & Julie Hathaway for humiliating me on two Christmas' ago, being a hero and having Ronnie Anne Santiago. Mazuma, destroy him and Hathaway and don't hurt Ronnie Anne." Rick planned evilly.

"Seriously, what part of "no" doesn't he get?!" Ronnie Anne asked annoyed when Mazuma began scanning on Lincoln and Julie.

"And destroy them I shall, master." Mazuma obeyed as she began to attack Lincoln and Julie.

"Julie, Patty, watch out!" Shuri warned moving Julie & Patty out of the way and into some bushes. "When you told me about people now knowing Lincoln is L-10, I was hoping there would some good intentions like always." She mentioned.

"Well, Rick Dollar hates Lincoln because before & after he got expelled trying to get rid of him while Rick wants Ronnie to be his girlfriend, but she always prefers Lincoln and Rick hates L-10 for being the hero he wants Royal Woods to see him as but was unaware they're the same person until the month of the accidental revealing I told you about and is now more wanting to get rid them both at the same time since they're always the same person. And as for me, Rick hates me because when he almost ran over Linky the Christmas Eve before the last one, when he started insulting Lincoln and did the same with my friends one-by-one with Ronnie at her grandparents' place that time, which actually made me angry so I stood up to Rick and pushed into a mud puddle and ruined his suit, which I agree with my friends he rightfully deserved." Julie explained while Patty nodded.

"That would explain so much." Shuri responded switching to her Wakanda casual outfit. "I think it's time we do something about it." She suggested.

"Okay. Patty, Bright Wings!" Julie commanded with a salute from Patty who magically entered her earrings while she transforms into Lady Rose with a ballerina pose.

"Ronnie, you and Jazz take Clyde to find cover." Lincoln told signaling Clyde to follow Ronnie Anne and Jazz.

"Uh, this looks like it's gonna get ugly." Clyde guessed hiding behind a tree.

"Just stay here and watch, Clyde. We'll take care of this." Ronnie Anne said getting into her Lucky Girl suit.

"Good thing, Dollar doesn't know who the rest of us are, yet." Jazz remembered putting on her Light Queen suit.

"Good point. Plus, it's nice to always bring the hurt on Rick." Ronnie Anne agreed as they went to help Lincoln.

"Okay, Brick. You and your android want a fight? You got it!" Lincoln accepted pressing the Omnitrix and getting into his L-10 suit. "It's time to be a hero!" He declared with Ronnie Anne, Jazz, Julie & Shuri joining him.

"It's Rick! Mazuma, get rid of them! Loud is mine!" Rick ordered putting on a robot suit.

 _ **"As you wish, sir."**_ Mazuma obeyed attacking Ronnie Anne, Jazz & Julie.

"Lincoln, we'll take care of Rick's robot. You and Shuri can handle him." Ronnie Anne said.

"Okay." Lincoln agreed while dodging blasts from Rick's robot suit. "Hey Shuri, you know how to get around this?" He asked watching Shuri scanning the robot suit.

"Yes, I do. Just gotta hit the weak points it has. Looks like he hasn't had anything that's ready for vibranium. I bet heat can be helpful also." Shuri analyzed finding weak spots.

"Then, I think I have the perfect choice for this one." Lincoln decided, dialing the Omnitrix and pressed it to become... **"NRG! Power of radiation & a metal suit that stand up to almost anything. Kevin's the only who knows how to open it."** He called out in the Russian accent.

"Perfect choice." Shuri complimented using her weapons against Rick.

"Hey Ronnie, you know how to stop android girl there?" Jazz asked pointing to Mazuma.

"You bet I do, soul sister! I might need a boost just in case though." Ronnie Anne planned.

"I got it." Julie volunteered before manifesting a wrap to hold Mazuma and keep her still. "Okay, she's in one place." She added shooting pink fire from her yo-yo.

"Good idea, Julie! Let's do this!" Ronnie Anne signaled holding Jazz's hand while getting a boost. _"Camera Oblitera!"_ She chanted making her boosted spell along with the pink fire it Mazuma and deactivated her.

"It worked! Great going girls!" Julie cheered high-fiving Ronnie Anne and Jazz.

"Nice spell casting, Ronnie." Jazz complimented.

"Thanks. And thanks for the power boost by the way." Ronnie Anne thanked. "Hey, should we help Lincoln now?" She asked looking at NRG and Shuri facing Rick.

"I think they can handle that little jerk easily." Jazz decided. "Besides, I bet Shuri already found her way around that suit while NRG gives Lincoln the advantage he needs." She added.

"Wait, y-you wouldn't happen to be the princess of Wakanda, would you?" Rick asked in shock.

"Yes, that would be me. And I believe you're wrongly attacking my friends." Shuri answered in battle position. "So, I suggest you surrender now and spare yourself the humiliation." She warned holding up her blasters.

"How could someone like you side with a waste of time like Lincoln Loud instead of a super genius like me?!" Rick asked in anger. "When I learned he's L-10 the whole time along with the rest of the world, I learned that two of my goals were taken from me!" He snapped firing blasts at NRG.

 **"Really? Is that the best you got?"** NRG deadpanned knowing his metal suit is unscratched. **"Shuri...?"** He asked gesturing to Shuri.

"Well, I know if T'Challa was helping you deal with this villain, it would be done in a few seconds for him too." Shuri commented shooting her own blasters and the robot suit's weak points.

 **"And now it's my turn."** NRG said before shooting radiation from his grill plates which burned, partly melted and destroyed the robot suit.

"Hey, what the?!" Rick asked in shock with his robot suit destroyed. "Argh! It's not fair! Do you know how expensive that was?! How dare you humiliate me again?!" He snapped towards NRG.

"Okay. That's enough out of you!" Ronnie Anne decided punching Rick which knocked him out. "There we go. Much better." She added dusting off her hands in satisfaction.

 **"Really? Was that even necessary?"** NRG asked before changing back to Lincoln. "You could've let us send him back to his tower instead." He added.

"Meh. It's much quieter this way. And he won't have to bug us for a while." Ronnie Anne shrugged when Clyde came out of hiding.

"Hey guys. So what did I missed." Clyde asked. "Never mind. I think I already know." He quickly changed his minds seeing an unconscious Rick and Mazuma deactivated.

"Not much actually." Jazz answered. "Glad we put this brat in his place again." She smirked before they took off with Rick and Mazuma.

* * *

An hour later, the Omnitrix Team gathered with Shuri about to leave on her jet back home to Wakanda.

"I cannot thank you all enough for this wonderful week. Being both heroes and having fun." Shuri thanked.

"You welcome. That's what we do with our friends." Lincoln said.

"Sorry you have to leave, Shuri." Julie apologized with a sad look. "I'm gonna miss you." She added showing a tear.

"I'll miss you too, Julie. But I will see you soon." Shuri promised hugging Julie.

"And so will we. Right guys?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah." Ronnie Anne agreed.

"Of course we will." Chase nodded.

"Just like with the other friends we made." Jazz joined in.

"Sure thing." Rex continued.

"No problem. I can still give tips." Kevin added.

"That would be very nice." Patty said while sitting on Julie's head.

"It would be an honor to see you soon." Kai finished while bowing.

"Thank you all." Shuri thanked again giving the "Wakanda Forever" salute. "And I have the feeling you'll all meet T'Challa soon." She mentioned with the Omnitrix Team doing the same salute.

"Okay! Bye Shuri! Let your brother know about that please." Lincoln waved goodbye as well as the rest of the Omnitrix Team.

"Do you think we'll be a good impression in King T'Challa's eyes?" Julie asked when Shuri's ship took off.

"Yes. I do have that feeling that we'll be also pleasing the current Black Panther very soon." Kai answered.

"Wait until our families here about this." Lincoln mentioned. "They would flip and be waiting too. And of course I can't wait to show T'Challa the Omnitrix." He added as Shuri flew back home in Wakanda.

But little did they know, if they met Shuri, they will soon meet her brother: T'Challa, the Black Panther.


End file.
